A Teenage Life
by The White Angel of Darkness
Summary: Will is a normal teenage boy in England. Chris is one hell of a singer, famous all over the world. Does it make sence that a normal teen boy has no idea who is the biggest hit on the list? Plz R&R Chap 8!
1. Falling For Love

**Summary: **_Will is a normal teenage boy in England. Chris is one hell of a singer, famous all over the world. Does it make sence that a normal teen boy has no idea who is the biggest hit on the list? Does it make sence that they are attracted to eachother? I dunno. Read and find out._

**Authors note: **_Whoaa!! I got Totally over-excited when I got my first rewiew on this story!! I allways get excited, it's so cool!! Love you for liking it (you know who you are) wink-wink-nudge-nudge Here in Sweden we use ' - ' as beginning of when someone speaks. I'll try really hard to change that. I'll re-write every line so that it will be understandable for others to read. Hope you'll enjoy chapter two as much as I hoped you enjoyed chapter one!! _

_**A song for Love**_

Lilly turned around in the bed and looked up in the roof.

The guestroom was so boringly grey. And it was a little pink, too. It totally sucked.

It was raining and the lightening looked good against the black clouds.

She crawled up and walked out of the room. The lights ewere obviously out.

"Damn it." she whispered and opened another door.

The boy in the bed inside was sleeping like it was birds and not thunder that was heard outside.

She stared down at him.

"Will…" she whispered.

He sat up like someone had fired a gun next to his head, looking terrified and putting his arms up for protection.

"I'm up, I'm up! What's going on, what's wrong?!…Oh.….It's you…"

He stared at her for a moment. It looked like his brain was really working hard.

"What's wrong?" he yawned.

"Can I sleep next to you? I don't work with lightening."

He yawned again and moved aside.

"Sure…Comere…"

She smiled and got comfortable next to her brother.

"You know…If someone came in….They would think that I'm a perv, sleeping in the same bed as my little sister. And in _**our**_ age."

She laughed and turned towards him.

"That's a whole different thing, brother dear. I know you love me. But you would never look at me that way."

He kissed her fourhead.

"Yeah. You're right."

They were quiet for a moment. All that was heard was her moving. Then, he exclaimed.

"Find your position already. It's annoying with you tossing and turning."

She stopped moving.

"Sorry. It's a habit of mine when a guy's in the bed." she smiled.

He sat up.

"It's a _**what**_?!" he cried out.

"Kidding, brother dearest. Just joking. You got scared there, didn't you?" she smiled.

He sighed and lied back down again.

"Don't _**say**_ such things. You almost gave me a heart attack, dammit!" he hissed.

That wasn't a very fun joke. He could still feel his heart beating in his throat.

She turned her back against him and he held her close to him. She was his baby sister.

Only a couple of minutes younger than himself, but still so small.

He held her tight and leaned his head against hers.

"Never leave me, Lilly. Never walk away from me…Never leave me alone." he begged.

She held his arms and cuddled against him.

"I promise…Big brother…" she whispered.

Soon they were both asleep. And they both had different dreams. Lovely and terrible.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Someone was knocking on the door. Was it Chris? Who was it?

He couldn't guess. And he also couldn't move.

"Open the damn door or I´ll smack your face in." he mumbled.

"Oh, you will, will you?"

He woke up and realised it hadn't been a door, but his own desk that someone had been knocking at. He looked up and into the teachers face.

"M-mr Dawson? I'm sorry, I-I….must have fallen asleep…What were you saying?" he blinked.

Mr Dawson looked at him with a smile.

"Do you think I'm stupid? You have detention."

Will sighed.

"Yes, sir." he mumbled.

When the class had left he was called to the lecture's desk.

"Look...Mr Dawson, I didn't mean to fall asleep..."

The teacher smiled again.

"That's okay, Will. The question is, why did you fall asleep? Rough night?"

Will blinked at him and smiled back.

He just loved this teacher. Theatre was his favourite subject.

He could express himself like never before. Mr Dawson helped him a lot.

"Well, yeah! I've had nightmares for over a week now and the weekend was totally hard."

"Do you know what causes these nightmares?"

Will shook his head.

"No…I don't know, man…Everything is just messed up right now." he said and scratched his head with a dumb smile.

"Mhm…Maybe you're nervous about the race. Is something special going on in your life right now?"

Will gasped for air when the answer struck him. Chris was the answer.

Of course he was. He was coming to the race.

"I think...you're right."

"Well, good luck today. I hope you win."

"Thanks, Mr Dawson."

Will gave him a huge smile before he left the classroom.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

He saw Lilly outside by the gates. Some big guys were bothering her.

"Come on, princess. Let's have some fun, just you and me." the leader said and took her in the arm.

"No way, man! Leave me alone! Let me go!" she yelled.

They laughed.

Suddenly, someone poked him on his shoulder and he turned around. Will stood there and he looked as if he had just asked about the weather.

"Excuse me. But you really should let go of her." he said, giving him a friendly smile.

"Why? So you can have her to yourself?" one of the gang members laughed.

"Brother!" Lilly called out.

They looked at her, then at him.

"Brother?" the leader asked.

"That's right. Now, let go of my precious sister."

Will jumped and kicked the guy in the face.

There was a fight. A huge fight.

Lilly stood by the gates.

_**"Brother**_!" she screamed again.

He stopped hitting the guys and looked at her.

"Please, brother…Stop fighting." she begged him.

He dropped the guy he was holding and left them to walk with his sister.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

While they were walking he tried to look her in the eyes. But she kept looking away.

Suddenly he stopped, she walked a few steps before she felt his arms around her waist and he dragged her backwards and hugged her close to him.

"Please, Lilly…Don't be mad at me any more, he whispered."

She looked straight ahead, very surprised. Then, she smiled.

"It's okay, big brother. I'm not mad at you. It's just that I don't want you to fight…Don't you remember? How mom got sad…And how dad always…" she stopped talking.

"He can't hurt us anymore, Lilly…"

"He didn't hurt _**us**_, big brother…It was _**you**_ he tormented…"

She felt his grip tighten around her. He bit his lip as he remembered.

"Sure...He hit me a lot...But that's in the past now…And he just did it because I talked back to him and defended mom. It was because I protected you all against him. That was the reason to why he hated me."

He spoke as he was going back in time. And he probably was, too.

She cuddled against him.

"But why, then?...Why couldn't you defend yourself?" she asked.

He kissed her on the cheek.

"I´ll tell you some other time, little sister." he whispered.

They kept walking, hand in hand.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Yaay! Will's here!" Jenny called out.

"Oh, no! Lilly, please will you get her away from me?" he asked.

"Sure." she smiled and walked over to Jenny.

He saw the car again. Chris' car. His heart jumpter two extra times as he ran to the locker room.

And just as he had imagined, Chris stood there, with a bag in his hand.

"Sorry I'm late." Will smiled.

"Late? I just got here, what would I know?"

Will blushed. Damn this guy.

"Damn you! You always tease me, you bastard!"

Chris smirked and threw the bag at him.

"Here's your racing suit. And I´d like to get my old school costume back, too."

"Oh, okay…I´ll come over and leave it someday, now."

They went into the locker room.

Will took off his clothes and put on the costume.

"Isch, why can't I just be naked in this suit? Why do I hafta wear shorts underneath? It's damn hot as it is already." he muttered to himself.

Chris smiled.

"Now that would be fun to watch you crawl out of your suit naked."

Will blushed angrily.

"Don't _**say**_ such things!"

Chris' smile grew bigger. He had found a weak point. Oh, how fun.

"Oh, and why not?"

"I´ll just get distracted when I'm driving! Like the last time! My car almost bursted into flames! And you wanna know why?!"

They walked to the garage and Will jumped into the car.

Chris gave him his helmet.

"Tell me."

"Cause you were the only thing on my mind! I fell for you right away! And the other night made it worse! My feelings are growing bigger! And you just joke around about it!"

Chris stared at him. He looked serious now.

"Dammit! Will shouted and closet his helmet before driving out of the garage."

As he stopped the car to wait for the garage doors to open, the car roof was opened and Chris jumped inside with a helmet of his own.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"I wanna talk! he said and closed the roof."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The car drove faster and faster. Will was very frustrated.

Chris didn't say anything.

"Five more." Will mumbled.

Chris took his helmet off and looked at him.

"Now, let's talk."

_**"Now**_?!"

Chris gave him a intense glance with his ice blue eyes. Will swallowed and dragged his helmet off.

"Fine! Talk! But if I tell you to put the helmet on, you put it on, you got that?!"

Chris just kept looking at him with his cold eyes.

"Just repeat what you told me in the garage. You were thinking about me in the last race. The question is just, why?"

"I told you! I fell for you, dammit! And when you seduced me….well, it just made it worse."

"Whoe, whoe, whoe. You're telling me that _**one night**_ means that much to you? I'm not into guy's, William."

Will pushed the accelerator down even more.

"Why did you do it, then?! Why did you sleep with me?! Why did you make me feel like life was finally worth living, just to take it away?!"

The car was driving faster and faster as tears started running down Will's chin.

Chris stared at him for a second. Then said, in a low voice.

"Stop the car…now."

Will drove to the sideline into the fixing garage. He didn't open the roof, just sat there.

Chris turned Will's face against him.

"Get…out…" Will mumbled tears running down his red cheeks.

"Shut up, you little brat."

Will's eyes widened as he stared into Chris'.

"You keep asking me "Why, Why, Why?" _**I**_ should ask _**you**_ why. I bet you think I'm just some cold guy that slept with you for fun. Well, I didn't. I enjoyed it with my whole frigging body and soul. But I'm sure you know that. I told you, I'm not into guy's."

He was quiet for a second. Then he kept going.

"But with you…I'm willing to try it out…"

"But…"

Chris looked mad now.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" he whispered and kissed him deeply.

Then, he put on his helmet again. Will just stared at him with shining eyes.

"Let's make a deal. If you win this race…I´ll go out with you. Deal?"

Will jumped up and down.

"Really?"

He glared at him.

"Do I look like I'm the joking kind of guy?"

Will allmost jumped in his seat.

"Okay, it's a deal."

"Then start driving. They already passed you one time."

"Whoaaaaa! My manager's gonna kill me! Will shouted and put the accelerator down, hard."

"I'm going on a date with Chris! I'm going on a date with Chris! he sang as he passed the other car's for the third time."

"Damn, kiddo! You're good at this." Chris said as he held himself to the seat.

"Yaaaaay!" Will laughed happily.

Closer and closer to the goal. And at last...

"You won!" the manager screamed happily.

"Yeah, I know. I was there." Will laughed.

Reporters showed up everywhere.

"Will that be your theme song? 'You know! You where there!'?" one of them asked.

Will looked up.

"Song? Oh, shit! Song!"

He started running with great speed. As he had hoped, Chris was already in his car.

"Can you give me a ride?" he asked with panic in his eyes.

"Anytime, kiddo."

Will blushed at the double entendre as Mr Collins came running at them.

"Where are you going, Will?! You have to go get your prise! And the press want's to talk to you!"

"Take care of it, Mr Collins! I ain't got time right now! Bye!"

He jumped inside the car.

Will gave Chris the address as he sat in the backseat and changed clothes.

He looked at the road when Will suddenly jumped to the front seat.

"Can't you go any faster?"

"Not without braking the law, I can't."

Will looked at him and Chris gave up a sigh.

"All right. Hold on." he mumbled.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

When they came into the concert house they were stopped by a guard.

"I have tickets! Let us in!" Will demanded.

"I'm sorry. No one gets in when the concert already started."

Then, he looked at Chris.

"Hey…Aren't you?.."

He stopped talking when Chris gave him the "shut-up-or-else" sign.

"Ehh…no one I've ever seen before."

Will looked confused, but didn't give it a second thought.

"But I have to get in! Please?"

"I'm sorry, but no."

Chris took the guard's arm and walked with him.

"You know, I have heard about you fine work here." he said.

"Really? Well thank you very much, sir."

Chris looked over his shoulder at Will and nodded.

He nodded back at him before running.

"Where is it?" he mumbled and opened a door.

He tripped on something and slipped in a puddle of something wet on the floor.

Then, suddenly a light hit him and he heard a lot of noise around him and when he looked up, he saw thousands of people. And right next to him stood Sean. And by the keyboard, stood Greg.

_"Well, here's my friend! The one that sticks with me till the end!" _Sean sang and played on his electrical guitarr.

Will stood up and smiled nervously at the hundreds of people. Now he was in serious trouble.

Sean pushed at him.

"Come on. You know this song. Don't embarrass me now, mate." he whispered.

Will nodded and they started singing.

After a few minutes, Will started feeling like this was the best thing in the world. Singing to a crowd that loved you. It felt great.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

After the song was over and the boys went backstage.

"That was great!" the drummer cried out.

"Yeah!" Greg yelled and jumped up and down.

Sean smiled at Will.

"I'm glad you made it."

Suddenly, Chris came in.

"Guys! Look, look! It's…"

Chris gave him the 'shut-up' look and he got quiet.

Will looked confused when Greg said.

"Hey! You're Chris Turner, the famous singer! Cool!"

Sean smacked his head against the wall.

"Aaow, what was _**that**_ for?"

"Jerk." Sean mumbled.

Will stared at them. The famous singer? Chris could sing? That was not possible. Or was it?

He looked at Chris. The elder man took a cigarette out and lightened it.

Will put his arm around Chris'.

"Let's go, kiddo. We came, we saw and now we're leaving."

Will looked over his shoulder at Sean.

"It's okay, mate! I´ll se you tomorrow." Sean said with a blink.

They left as the band started another song on stage.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

As they sat in the car, they were really quiet.

Suddenly, Chris stopped by the sidewalk.

"Get out."

"But I…"

"You wanna go get your schoolbag or what?"

Will looked confused. What was Chris talking about?

"You're not gonna tell me you don't wanna spend the night with me, do you?"

Will stared at him for a second. Then he started smiling and nodded.

"Okay. Just give me five minutes."

He got out and started running.

Chris sat in the car, quiet.

The thing he had said to Will in the racing car echoed in his head.

_'I told you...I'm not into guys...But with you…I'm willing to try it out…'_

He could see Will's eyes, shining against his own. And he could see himself kissing him.

"Dammit! Why did I say that?" he cursed and hit the steering.

Then, he remembered how happy Will had looked at him. It had reminded him of himself for a ceartain period in his life.

"I guess...his smile is reason enough..." he whispered.

The door opened and closed and Will smiled with his bag in his arms.

Then, he noticed that Chris was resting his head against the steering.

"Chris….What's wrong?"

He looked up at him.

"Do you like me?"

Will stared at him for a second, surprised. Then smiled again.

"Yeah. I do. I like you a lot."

"And it's not just because you now know the truth?"

"The truth?"

"That I'm a big, famous, rich, star. You don't just like me more because of that, do you?"

Will stared, once again, at him. He was serious. Smiling, he shook his head.

"I don't care about that. I fell for you before I even knew you, silly. You being rich and famous has nothing to do with my feelings. That's a promise. I´ll be with you as long as you want me. No, even longer that that." Will smiled and fasted his seatbelt.

Chris gave him something, that could have been called a smile from the heart, before he started the car and drove home.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The door opened and Will came in behind Chris.

"I guess the couch is tonight's bed." Will said.

"Yeah, that's right, kiddo." Chris mumbled and went into the kitchen.

Will put his schoolbag on the couch and sat down, trying to relax.

"Yo! Help me with dinner, kiddo, will ya."

"All right, all right! I'm commin, I'm commin." Will mumbled and got up and into the kitchen.

"So…What're we having?" he wondered, cheerfully.

Chris turned around, looking very pale.

"Chris?..What's wrong?.."

"Nothing…I just…I'm sorry, I…"

Will petted his shoulder.

"It's okay. I can cook. Go lie down or something."

Chris went out to the living room.

Damn this. Why did this have to happen right now? It hadn't happened for weeks and now it came back.

Dammit, dammit, dammit!

He sat in the corner of the sofa and lightened a cigarette.

He looked at Will's schoolbag and blew out the smoke.

What a child he was. he though with a smirk.

A bunny mascot was hanging from it and it had long ears, a blue colour and green eyes.

"Hmm…A child…Just a kid…" he whispered.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Will stood in front of the oven and tried to fry something.

"Hmm….I wonder what this is?" he said and poked the, now black thing in the pan.

He threw it away and started making pasta instead. He sliced tomatoes and put in pepperoni and salt and pepper and other useful stuff.

"Hmm…is this supposed to be green?"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Lilly sat in Will's room, studying when it knocked on the door. in! I guess…

Sean came in. When he saw Lilly, lying on the floor, he blushed.

She sat up.

"Hi Sean! How are ya? Where's Will?"

"He isn't here?"

"Well…He came home and got his schoolbag…Then he left again. I figure he was sleeping at your place. Do you know where he is?"

"Well…He's at a…ehm…friends house."

"Oh? The guy who lives a few blocks from the bookstore?"

"You know were he lives?"

Lilly smiled and told him the address.

"I suppose he's sleeping there tonight." he said and left the room.

"Oh, no, he's not. I'm gonna make sure of that." she said.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Will looked into the living room with a smile.

"The...ehm…dinner is ready."

"Okay."

Chris didn't get up. Will sat down next to him.

Here it comes. He just knew it would.

Will would ask what was wrong with him and when he didn't answer, he would get angry and leave.

But Will didn't say anything. He just sat next to him, quiet.

"Aren't you gonna ask me what's wrong with me?"

"Do you want me to ask you that?"

Chris thought about it. Then shrugged his shoulders.

"I probably wouldn't tell you."

Will nodded.

"I know. That's why I didn't ask."

Chris looked at him once before turning away.

"I want to get to know you myself, without asking people, reading in magazines or guessing. I wanna hear it from you. Your words, your thoughts."

It was quiet for several minutes while Chris thought about what Will had just said.

The boy was sensitive. He was different.

"Are you…I-I…" Will stumbled on the words.

"Shut up."

Chris turned around, pushing his lips against Will's before pushing them into lying position on the couch.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Lilly stopped at the big house with luxury apartments, soaking wet from the rain.

She pushed one of the buttons and the door was opened. An old lady opened her door.

"What do you want, my angel?" she smiled.

"I'm just looking for my brother. Thanks for letting me in, ma'am." Lilly smiled back before getting into the elevator.

"You just wait, Willie-boy. I'm gonna find you." she mumbled.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

They didn't hear the doorbell.

But when they heard a voice inside the apartment, they stopped.

"A girl's voice?" Chris whispered.

"That's not a girl, that's my sister." Will said with a dejected moan.

"Helluuuuu…Willie-boy. Are you heeeere?" Lilly called.

The boys started to get dressed. Fast as hell.

Lilly came into the living room just as Will buttoned his jeans and Chris put on his shirt. She looked angry. Angry and wet.

"L-Lilly? How did you get in?"

She looked even more angry.

"If I catch a cold I'm gonna blame _**you**_, Will!" she called out.

She looked at them for a moment. Then at the wrinkled clothes.

It was like a light went up for her and she gave them her evil smile.

"So…Who's this?"

"Aww come on, you're gonna catch a cold if we don't get you into some dry clothes." Will insisted and pushed her to the bathroom.

"Take a shower, Lilly."

"But I don't _**wanna**_ take a shower! You're not the boss of me! This is _**not **_fair!" she screamed as he closed the door.

"Phew…" he breathed.

Chris smirked.

"You can really see how much like each other you are."

"Me? And her? No way…" Will said with a smile.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

They sat in the kitchen, eating.

"This is really good, Willie-boy." Lilly smiled where she sat with a towel around her head and with dry clothes.

He lit up.

"Really?"

"Yes."

His eyes started shining.

"Really?"

"Yes, dammit."

"Really, really?"

"No, it stinks." she said, irritated of the question.

Wills eyes filled up with tears as he looked at them both. Chris wasn't saying anything, but he didn't say the food was _**good **_either.

"You guys are sooooo mean! I worked really hard! This is _**not **_fair!" he screamed.

Lilly laughed and Chris pretended he wasn't listening.

"So, Lilly. Anything you think I should know about your brother?" he wondered.

She blinked at Will and gave him the evil smile again.

"Well….He's afraid of the dark sometimes. He used to pee in his bed and….Oh, yeah, he looooves dogs."

"I stopped peeing in bed when I was three, Lilly!" Will protested.

She laughed and it was just as evil as her smile.

"Calm down, Willie. I'm not gonna tell any family secrets or nothin."

Will just looked pissed of.

Chris looked out through the window. It hadn't stopped raining.

"It's getting late. Are you planning on spending the night here or what?" Will snapped at her.

She smiled.

"Oh, I would really love to spend the night, but I'm afraid I can't. I have loads of homework to do. What about you? Do you even have a job? How old are you, by the way?"

Will smacked his head in the table. Here she goes again, with the questioning.

Chris shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not in school anymore. I just got out of school a couple of years ago. I'm twenty-two. I have no crazy people in my family and I had the chicken pots when I was seven."

She nodded.

That sounded good enough for her brother to be with. But still, there was something about Chris. Something cold. As if he didn't let anyone through a big panzer wall around his heart.

"Well, I suppose I should go now. Have a nice time now, brother." she kissed Will on the cheek and nodded at Chris hand before she left.

"Feisty, isn't she?" Chris said with a smirk.

Will nodded, his cheeks were burning red.

Chris stared at him for a moment, then got up.

"Help me with the dishes, will ya?"

"Ehmm…s-sure…o-okay…" Will said with a nervous smile.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

In the middle of doing the dishes, Chris dropped a plate.

He leaned against the sink and breathed heavily.

Will immediatley stood by his side, supporting him.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed. I´ll do the dishes."

He helped him to the bedroom and let him lay down in the bed.

"Sorry, kiddo. Seems like I don't feel so good today."

Will smiled and tucked him in with gentle hands.

"It's okay. I´ll take care of you."

_**"You'll**_ take care of _**me**_? Now, that's gonna be fun to watch."

Will blushed and stroke him over the chin. Then he pulled the hand back, as if he was afraid he'd done wrong.

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

Chris pulled him down on the bed and turned around so he was on top of Will.

"Don't apologise for something you mean. Don't be so easy. Don't be scared of me."

"I-I'm n-not scared of you, Will mumbled."

Chris gave him that smile again.

"You know something? You're really cute when you stumble over your words like that. he whispered and kissed him."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Will woke up again in the morning.

The sun was up and the watch on the wall showed it was seven forty-five in the morning.

"Whoow…I gotta take a shower." he mumbled and got up.

Chris just got out of the shower. He was wearing a white shirt and a towel around his waist. He really looks good, and he made Will smile.

Chris looked at him.

"Finally awake. I had to do the dishes myself, you know.#

"What?"

"The dishes. You told me you would do them last night, remember?"

Will blushed, angrily.

"Well, I was a little busy at the time, if you don't remember."

"Well, you could have gotten up earlier and done it."

Will stamped his foot in the floor.

_**"You**_ seduced _**me**_, you bastard! No, I didn't mean that…I'm sorry. Are you gonna kick me out now?" Will asked, looking sad.

Chris started laughing. What a childish boy he had here.

"Do you really think I would kick you out after what happened?"

Will stared at him.

"The bed. I never let anyone sleep in it. You are the first."

He turned around and walked into the bathroom.

"You're commin?"

Will followed him. Chris reached for a new towel and gave it to him before he left.

"Ehm…thanks…Chris…" he said.

"You're welcome, kiddo. Now hurry up and get ready for school."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sean sat in the classroom, listening to the teacher.

Then, the door was opened and Greg came in.

"Sorry for being late, teacher."

"It's alright, Gregory. Go sit down."

"Yes, Sir."

Greg sat down next to Sean. They both listened to the history teacher. Then, Greg poked Sean's shoulder and pointed out through the window. A black car had stopped next to the gates.

"Hey. That's Chris' car, Sean whispered.

"Chris? Chris Turner that was on our concert with Will last night?" Greg whispered back.

"Yeah. It seems like Will slept over last night again."

"Again?.."

Sean gave him a look that told him everything.

"Wha…You mean Will and Chris are…"

Sean nodded.

"Cool. He must be happy. I'm glad for him." Greg said.

"That's good." Sean smiled.

They saw how the car stood there for several minutes before the door was opened and Will came out, fixing his clothes.

"Damn! They did it in the _**car**_, man." Greg whispered.

Sean sighed.

"Your mind really goes one way, dosen't it? Well, at least he looks happy."

"That's good." Greg nodded

"Gentlemen!"

They looked up.

"Yes sir?" they said at the same time.

"Are you listening?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good, now lets move on.

The class went on.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Will buttoned his shirt before putting on his jacket.

"Hey, thanks for letting me change in the car."

"You _**would**_ have made it at home if you hadn't fallen asleep in the shower." Chris said.

"I _**said**_ I was sorry!" Will called out.

Chris smiled and shook his head.

"It's okay. It was quite a show to see you put on your clothes while I was going up the hill."

Will blushed.

"Now go. Before you get more late than you already are."

"See you after school!" Will smiled and ran inside while waiving to Chris.

"Yeah…after school…" Chris mumbled and drove away.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The classroom door was opened and Will sneaked in.

Lilly stared at him as he slipped down next to her.

"You're late." she commented.

"I know, I know. Give me a break."

"So…What're we doing this weekend?"

"Dunno…Maybe we can go away somewhere."

"William!"

He stood up immediately and looked at the teacher.

"Yes, Mrs Miller?"

_**"What**_ is so interesting that you have to speak during my class?"

He scratched his head.

"Well...ehm…I…"

"Never mind! Sit down, William!"

"Y-Yes, Ma'am." he sat down again.

Lilly smiled at him with sympathy in her eyes.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

School was over. Will left to go to Chris's place.

"Oh, no you don't! _**I'm**_ commin with you!" Lilly insisted.

"But, Lilly…"

"No, no, no! I _**am**_ commin along with you this time!"

"Alright then…But Chris is gonna get angry with me."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The door to Chris' apartment was opened by a young woman.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" she wondered.

"I…ehm…"

"Who the hell are you?" Lilly bursted out.

The woman looked at her.

"Are you here to see Chris?"

_**"No**_! _**He**_ is here to se Chris. _**I'm**_ just his sister."

"Oh…"

The woman looked at Will as if he was really interesting. In a way that someone looked at a doll or a car when thinking of buying it.

He blushed under her gaze.

"So…You're Chris' new toy?"

"I'm no toy!" Will called out.

She opened the door even more.

"Well, he's not home right now. But you can come in. Tell him I was here, okay? It was nice meeting you…"

"Will..."

"Yes, Will. See you later, I guess." she picked up a red purse and left.

"Who the heck was _**that**_?" Lilly cried out and closed the door behind them.

Will took his shoes off before going into the living room and sitting down in the sofa.

"I bet she's his girlfriend, or something." he mumbled.

Lilly sat down next to him and put an arm around him.

"No. Chris likes you a lot. He would never cheat. Come on, brother. Please, don't be sad." she begged.

Suddenly, the door was opened and Chris came in. When he saw the twins in his sofa, he froze.

"What...How did you get in?"

Lilly seemed to snap inside. Her left eye twitched slightly.

"Hm! The lady with the red purse let us in! She told us to tell you that she was here! What do you think you're doing to my brother, dude?" Lilly screamed at him.

Chris looked confused.

"A lady with a red purse?"

"Yeah! And if you're gonna cheat on my brother, yoy're _**not **_good enough for him. Come on, Will! We're leaving!" she took her brothers arm and they both left.

Chris saw them from the balcony.

Will looked up at him, with confused eyes.

"Hm...What did you tell the kid that made him so sad, Melanie?" he mumbled and lightened a cigarette.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Okay! So this chapter I had to read all over again. I read it through quickly so the miss-spellings may still be there but I changed the parts where they're talking._

_In stead of this:_

"Oh, Chris! I love you so much!"

_I did this:_

"Beat it, kid. I'm not into guys."

_I keep forgetting things, too! I have no ide why!_

_Kyaaaah! I'm getting senile here! Senile at the age of 17!!!!! Damn, that's gotta be a friggin record, too!_

_Anyhoo! I love you guys! Ever heard of F oamy? (no space)_

_(btw if you dig squirrels that loves to speak their minds about idiots in the world, visit www. friends of foamy. com (without space between the words) and click on Official Episodes)_

_Foamy kicks Ass, man!_

_(Had to get that out, Gomen-nasai . _

_Kyaaaah! Chapter Three Is Up, You Guys!_


	2. A Song For Love

**Summary: **_Will is a normal teenage boy in England. Chris is one hell of a singer, famous all over the world. Does it make sence that a normal teen boy has no idea who is the biggest hit on the list? Does it make sence that they are attracted to eachother? I dunno. Read and find out._

**Authors note: **_Whoaa!! I got Totally over-excited when I got my first rewiew on this story!! I allways get excited, it's so cool!! Love you for liking it (you know who you are) wink-wink-nudge-nudge Here in Sweden we use ' - ' as beginning of when someone speaks. I'll try really hard to change that. I'll re-write every line so that it will be understandable for others to read. Hope you'll enjoy chapter two as much as I hoped you enjoyed chapter one!! _

_**A song for Love**_

Lilly turned around in the bed and looked up in the roof.

The guestroom was so boringly grey. And it was a little pink, too. It totally sucked.

It was raining and the lightening looked good against the black clouds.

She crawled up and walked out of the room. The lights ewere obviously out.

"Damn it." she whispered and opened another door.

The boy in the bed inside was sleeping like it was birds and not thunder that was heard outside.

She stared down at him.

"Will…" she whispered.

He sat up like someone had fired a gun next to his head, looking terrified and putting his arms up for protection.

"I'm up, I'm up! What's going on, what's wrong?!…Oh.….It's you…"

He stared at her for a moment. It looked like his brain was really working hard.

"What's wrong?" he yawned.

"Can I sleep next to you? I don't work with lightening."

He yawned again and moved aside.

"Sure…Comere…"

She smiled and got comfortable next to her brother.

"You know…If someone came in….They would think that I'm a perv, sleeping in the same bed as my little sister. And in _**our**_ age."

She laughed and turned towards him.

"That's a whole different thing, brother dear. I know you love me. But you would never look at me that way."

He kissed her fourhead.

"Yeah. You're right."

They were quiet for a moment. All that was heard was her moving. Then, he exclaimed.

"Find your position already. It's annoying with you tossing and turning."

She stopped moving.

"Sorry. It's a habit of mine when a guy's in the bed." she smiled.

He sat up.

"It's a _**what**_?!" he cried out.

"Kidding, brother dearest. Just joking. You got scared there, didn't you?" she smiled.

He sighed and lied back down again.

"Don't _**say**_ such things. You almost gave me a heart attack, dammit!" he hissed.

That wasn't a very fun joke. He could still feel his heart beating in his throat.

She turned her back against him and he held her close to him. She was his baby sister.

Only a couple of minutes younger than himself, but still so small.

He held her tight and leaned his head against hers.

"Never leave me, Lilly. Never walk away from me…Never leave me alone." he begged.

She held his arms and cuddled against him.

"I promise…Big brother…" she whispered.

Soon they were both asleep. And they both had different dreams. Lovely and terrible.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Someone was knocking on the door. Was it Chris? Who was it?

He couldn't guess. And he also couldn't move.

"Open the damn door or I´ll smack your face in." he mumbled.

"Oh, you will, will you?"

He woke up and realised it hadn't been a door, but his own desk that someone had been knocking at. He looked up and into the teachers face.

"M-mr Dawson? I'm sorry, I-I….must have fallen asleep…What were you saying?" he blinked.

Mr Dawson looked at him with a smile.

"Do you think I'm stupid? You have detention."

Will sighed.

"Yes, sir." he mumbled.

When the class had left he was called to the lecture's desk.

"Look...Mr Dawson, I didn't mean to fall asleep..."

The teacher smiled again.

"That's okay, Will. The question is, why did you fall asleep? Rough night?"

Will blinked at him and smiled back.

He just loved this teacher. Theatre was his favourite subject.

He could express himself like never before. Mr Dawson helped him a lot.

"Well, yeah! I've had nightmares for over a week now and the weekend was totally hard."

"Do you know what causes these nightmares?"

Will shook his head.

"No…I don't know, man…Everything is just messed up right now." he said and scratched his head with a dumb smile.

"Mhm…Maybe you're nervous about the race. Is something special going on in your life right now?"

Will gasped for air when the answer struck him. Chris was the answer.

Of course he was. He was coming to the race.

"I think...you're right."

"Well, good luck today. I hope you win."

"Thanks, Mr Dawson."

Will gave him a huge smile before he left the classroom.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

He saw Lilly outside by the gates. Some big guys were bothering her.

"Come on, princess. Let's have some fun, just you and me." the leader said and took her in the arm.

"No way, man! Leave me alone! Let me go!" she yelled.

They laughed.

Suddenly, someone poked him on his shoulder and he turned around. Will stood there and he looked as if he had just asked about the weather.

"Excuse me. But you really should let go of her." he said, giving him a friendly smile.

"Why? So you can have her to yourself?" one of the gang members laughed.

"Brother!" Lilly called out.

They looked at her, then at him.

"Brother?" the leader asked.

"That's right. Now, let go of my precious sister."

Will jumped and kicked the guy in the face.

There was a fight. A huge fight.

Lilly stood by the gates.

_**"Brother**_!" she screamed again.

He stopped hitting the guys and looked at her.

"Please, brother…Stop fighting." she begged him.

He dropped the guy he was holding and left them to walk with his sister.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

While they were walking he tried to look her in the eyes. But she kept looking away.

Suddenly he stopped, she walked a few steps before she felt his arms around her waist and he dragged her backwards and hugged her close to him.

"Please, Lilly…Don't be mad at me any more, he whispered."

She looked straight ahead, very surprised. Then, she smiled.

"It's okay, big brother. I'm not mad at you. It's just that I don't want you to fight…Don't you remember? How mom got sad…And how dad always…" she stopped talking.

"He can't hurt us anymore, Lilly…"

"He didn't hurt _**us**_, big brother…It was _**you**_ he tormented…"

She felt his grip tighten around her. He bit his lip as he remembered.

"Sure...He hit me a lot...But that's in the past now…And he just did it because I talked back to him and defended mom. It was because I protected you all against him. That was the reason to why he hated me."

He spoke as he was going back in time. And he probably was, too.

She cuddled against him.

"But why, then?...Why couldn't you defend yourself?" she asked.

He kissed her on the cheek.

"I´ll tell you some other time, little sister." he whispered.

They kept walking, hand in hand.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Yaay! Will's here!" Jenny called out.

"Oh, no! Lilly, please will you get her away from me?" he asked.

"Sure." she smiled and walked over to Jenny.

He saw the car again. Chris' car. His heart jumpter two extra times as he ran to the locker room.

And just as he had imagined, Chris stood there, with a bag in his hand.

"Sorry I'm late." Will smiled.

"Late? I just got here, what would I know?"

Will blushed. Damn this guy.

"Damn you! You always tease me, you bastard!"

Chris smirked and threw the bag at him.

"Here's your racing suit. And I´d like to get my old school costume back, too."

"Oh, okay…I´ll come over and leave it someday, now."

They went into the locker room.

Will took off his clothes and put on the costume.

"Isch, why can't I just be naked in this suit? Why do I hafta wear shorts underneath? It's damn hot as it is already." he muttered to himself.

Chris smiled.

"Now that would be fun to watch you crawl out of your suit naked."

Will blushed angrily.

"Don't _**say**_ such things!"

Chris' smile grew bigger. He had found a weak point. Oh, how fun.

"Oh, and why not?"

"I´ll just get distracted when I'm driving! Like the last time! My car almost bursted into flames! And you wanna know why?!"

They walked to the garage and Will jumped into the car.

Chris gave him his helmet.

"Tell me."

"Cause you were the only thing on my mind! I fell for you right away! And the other night made it worse! My feelings are growing bigger! And you just joke around about it!"

Chris stared at him. He looked serious now.

"Dammit! Will shouted and closet his helmet before driving out of the garage."

As he stopped the car to wait for the garage doors to open, the car roof was opened and Chris jumped inside with a helmet of his own.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"I wanna talk! he said and closed the roof."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The car drove faster and faster. Will was very frustrated.

Chris didn't say anything.

"Five more." Will mumbled.

Chris took his helmet off and looked at him.

"Now, let's talk."

_**"Now**_?!"

Chris gave him a intense glance with his ice blue eyes. Will swallowed and dragged his helmet off.

"Fine! Talk! But if I tell you to put the helmet on, you put it on, you got that?!"

Chris just kept looking at him with his cold eyes.

"Just repeat what you told me in the garage. You were thinking about me in the last race. The question is just, why?"

"I told you! I fell for you, dammit! And when you seduced me….well, it just made it worse."

"Whoe, whoe, whoe. You're telling me that _**one night**_ means that much to you? I'm not into guy's, William."

Will pushed the accelerator down even more.

"Why did you do it, then?! Why did you sleep with me?! Why did you make me feel like life was finally worth living, just to take it away?!"

The car was driving faster and faster as tears started running down Will's chin.

Chris stared at him for a second. Then said, in a low voice.

"Stop the car…now."

Will drove to the sideline into the fixing garage. He didn't open the roof, just sat there.

Chris turned Will's face against him.

"Get…out…" Will mumbled tears running down his red cheeks.

"Shut up, you little brat."

Will's eyes widened as he stared into Chris'.

"You keep asking me "Why, Why, Why?" _**I**_ should ask _**you**_ why. I bet you think I'm just some cold guy that slept with you for fun. Well, I didn't. I enjoyed it with my whole frigging body and soul. But I'm sure you know that. I told you, I'm not into guy's."

He was quiet for a second. Then he kept going.

"But with you…I'm willing to try it out…"

"But…"

Chris looked mad now.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" he whispered and kissed him deeply.

Then, he put on his helmet again. Will just stared at him with shining eyes.

"Let's make a deal. If you win this race…I´ll go out with you. Deal?"

Will jumped up and down.

"Really?"

He glared at him.

"Do I look like I'm the joking kind of guy?"

Will allmost jumped in his seat.

"Okay, it's a deal."

"Then start driving. They already passed you one time."

"Whoaaaaa! My manager's gonna kill me! Will shouted and put the accelerator down, hard."

"I'm going on a date with Chris! I'm going on a date with Chris! he sang as he passed the other car's for the third time."

"Damn, kiddo! You're good at this." Chris said as he held himself to the seat.

"Yaaaaay!" Will laughed happily.

Closer and closer to the goal. And at last...

"You won!" the manager screamed happily.

"Yeah, I know. I was there." Will laughed.

Reporters showed up everywhere.

"Will that be your theme song? 'You know! You where there!'?" one of them asked.

Will looked up.

"Song? Oh, shit! Song!"

He started running with great speed. As he had hoped, Chris was already in his car.

"Can you give me a ride?" he asked with panic in his eyes.

"Anytime, kiddo."

Will blushed at the double entendre as Mr Collins came running at them.

"Where are you going, Will?! You have to go get your prise! And the press want's to talk to you!"

"Take care of it, Mr Collins! I ain't got time right now! Bye!"

He jumped inside the car.

Will gave Chris the address as he sat in the backseat and changed clothes.

He looked at the road when Will suddenly jumped to the front seat.

"Can't you go any faster?"

"Not without braking the law, I can't."

Will looked at him and Chris gave up a sigh.

"All right. Hold on." he mumbled.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

When they came into the concert house they were stopped by a guard.

"I have tickets! Let us in!" Will demanded.

"I'm sorry. No one gets in when the concert already started."

Then, he looked at Chris.

"Hey…Aren't you?.."

He stopped talking when Chris gave him the "shut-up-or-else" sign.

"Ehh…no one I've ever seen before."

Will looked confused, but didn't give it a second thought.

"But I have to get in! Please?"

"I'm sorry, but no."

Chris took the guard's arm and walked with him.

"You know, I have heard about you fine work here." he said.

"Really? Well thank you very much, sir."

Chris looked over his shoulder at Will and nodded.

He nodded back at him before running.

"Where is it?" he mumbled and opened a door.

He tripped on something and slipped in a puddle of something wet on the floor.

Then, suddenly a light hit him and he heard a lot of noise around him and when he looked up, he saw thousands of people. And right next to him stood Sean. And by the keyboard, stood Greg.

_"Well, here's my friend! The one that sticks with me till the end!" _Sean sang and played on his electrical guitarr.

Will stood up and smiled nervously at the hundreds of people. Now he was in serious trouble.

Sean pushed at him.

"Come on. You know this song. Don't embarrass me now, mate." he whispered.

Will nodded and they started singing.

After a few minutes, Will started feeling like this was the best thing in the world. Singing to a crowd that loved you. It felt great.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

After the song was over and the boys went backstage.

"That was great!" the drummer cried out.

"Yeah!" Greg yelled and jumped up and down.

Sean smiled at Will.

"I'm glad you made it."

Suddenly, Chris came in.

"Guys! Look, look! It's…"

Chris gave him the 'shut-up' look and he got quiet.

Will looked confused when Greg said.

"Hey! You're Chris Turner, the famous singer! Cool!"

Sean smacked his head against the wall.

"Aaow, what was _**that**_ for?"

"Jerk." Sean mumbled.

Will stared at them. The famous singer? Chris could sing? That was not possible. Or was it?

He looked at Chris. The elder man took a cigarette out and lightened it.

Will put his arm around Chris'.

"Let's go, kiddo. We came, we saw and now we're leaving."

Will looked over his shoulder at Sean.

"It's okay, mate! I´ll se you tomorrow." Sean said with a blink.

They left as the band started another song on stage.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

As they sat in the car, they were really quiet.

Suddenly, Chris stopped by the sidewalk.

"Get out."

"But I…"

"You wanna go get your schoolbag or what?"

Will looked confused. What was Chris talking about?

"You're not gonna tell me you don't wanna spend the night with me, do you?"

Will stared at him for a second. Then he started smiling and nodded.

"Okay. Just give me five minutes."

He got out and started running.

Chris sat in the car, quiet.

The thing he had said to Will in the racing car echoed in his head.

_'I told you...I'm not into guys...But with you…I'm willing to try it out…'_

He could see Will's eyes, shining against his own. And he could see himself kissing him.

"Dammit! Why did I say that?" he cursed and hit the steering.

Then, he remembered how happy Will had looked at him. It had reminded him of himself for a ceartain period in his life.

"I guess...his smile is reason enough..." he whispered.

The door opened and closed and Will smiled with his bag in his arms.

Then, he noticed that Chris was resting his head against the steering.

"Chris….What's wrong?"

He looked up at him.

"Do you like me?"

Will stared at him for a second, surprised. Then smiled again.

"Yeah. I do. I like you a lot."

"And it's not just because you now know the truth?"

"The truth?"

"That I'm a big, famous, rich, star. You don't just like me more because of that, do you?"

Will stared, once again, at him. He was serious. Smiling, he shook his head.

"I don't care about that. I fell for you before I even knew you, silly. You being rich and famous has nothing to do with my feelings. That's a promise. I´ll be with you as long as you want me. No, even longer that that." Will smiled and fasted his seatbelt.

Chris gave him something, that could have been called a smile from the heart, before he started the car and drove home.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The door opened and Will came in behind Chris.

"I guess the couch is tonight's bed." Will said.

"Yeah, that's right, kiddo." Chris mumbled and went into the kitchen.

Will put his schoolbag on the couch and sat down, trying to relax.

"Yo! Help me with dinner, kiddo, will ya."

"All right, all right! I'm commin, I'm commin." Will mumbled and got up and into the kitchen.

"So…What're we having?" he wondered, cheerfully.

Chris turned around, looking very pale.

"Chris?..What's wrong?.."

"Nothing…I just…I'm sorry, I…"

Will petted his shoulder.

"It's okay. I can cook. Go lie down or something."

Chris went out to the living room.

Damn this. Why did this have to happen right now? It hadn't happened for weeks and now it came back.

Dammit, dammit, dammit!

He sat in the corner of the sofa and lightened a cigarette.

He looked at Will's schoolbag and blew out the smoke.

What a child he was. he though with a smirk.

A bunny mascot was hanging from it and it had long ears, a blue colour and green eyes.

"Hmm…A child…Just a kid…" he whispered.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Will stood in front of the oven and tried to fry something.

"Hmm….I wonder what this is?" he said and poked the, now black thing in the pan.

He threw it away and started making pasta instead. He sliced tomatoes and put in pepperoni and salt and pepper and other useful stuff.

"Hmm…is this supposed to be green?"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Lilly sat in Will's room, studying when it knocked on the door. in! I guess…

Sean came in. When he saw Lilly, lying on the floor, he blushed.

She sat up.

"Hi Sean! How are ya? Where's Will?"

"He isn't here?"

"Well…He came home and got his schoolbag…Then he left again. I figure he was sleeping at your place. Do you know where he is?"

"Well…He's at a…ehm…friends house."

"Oh? The guy who lives a few blocks from the bookstore?"

"You know were he lives?"

Lilly smiled and told him the address.

"I suppose he's sleeping there tonight." he said and left the room.

"Oh, no, he's not. I'm gonna make sure of that." she said.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Will looked into the living room with a smile.

"The...ehm…dinner is ready."

"Okay."

Chris didn't get up. Will sat down next to him.

Here it comes. He just knew it would.

Will would ask what was wrong with him and when he didn't answer, he would get angry and leave.

But Will didn't say anything. He just sat next to him, quiet.

"Aren't you gonna ask me what's wrong with me?"

"Do you want me to ask you that?"

Chris thought about it. Then shrugged his shoulders.

"I probably wouldn't tell you."

Will nodded.

"I know. That's why I didn't ask."

Chris looked at him once before turning away.

"I want to get to know you myself, without asking people, reading in magazines or guessing. I wanna hear it from you. Your words, your thoughts."

It was quiet for several minutes while Chris thought about what Will had just said.

The boy was sensitive. He was different.

"Are you…I-I…" Will stumbled on the words.

"Shut up."

Chris turned around, pushing his lips against Will's before pushing them into lying position on the couch.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Lilly stopped at the big house with luxury apartments, soaking wet from the rain.

She pushed one of the buttons and the door was opened. An old lady opened her door.

"What do you want, my angel?" she smiled.

"I'm just looking for my brother. Thanks for letting me in, ma'am." Lilly smiled back before getting into the elevator.

"You just wait, Willie-boy. I'm gonna find you." she mumbled.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

They didn't hear the doorbell.

But when they heard a voice inside the apartment, they stopped.

"A girl's voice?" Chris whispered.

"That's not a girl, that's my sister." Will said with a dejected moan.

"Helluuuuu…Willie-boy. Are you heeeere?" Lilly called.

The boys started to get dressed. Fast as hell.

Lilly came into the living room just as Will buttoned his jeans and Chris put on his shirt. She looked angry. Angry and wet.

"L-Lilly? How did you get in?"

She looked even more angry.

"If I catch a cold I'm gonna blame _**you**_, Will!" she called out.

She looked at them for a moment. Then at the wrinkled clothes.

It was like a light went up for her and she gave them her evil smile.

"So…Who's this?"

"Aww come on, you're gonna catch a cold if we don't get you into some dry clothes." Will insisted and pushed her to the bathroom.

"Take a shower, Lilly."

"But I don't _**wanna**_ take a shower! You're not the boss of me! This is _**not **_fair!" she screamed as he closed the door.

"Phew…" he breathed.

Chris smirked.

"You can really see how much like each other you are."

"Me? And her? No way…" Will said with a smile.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

They sat in the kitchen, eating.

"This is really good, Willie-boy." Lilly smiled where she sat with a towel around her head and with dry clothes.

He lit up.

"Really?"

"Yes."

His eyes started shining.

"Really?"

"Yes, dammit."

"Really, really?"

"No, it stinks." she said, irritated of the question.

Wills eyes filled up with tears as he looked at them both. Chris wasn't saying anything, but he didn't say the food was _**good **_either.

"You guys are sooooo mean! I worked really hard! This is _**not **_fair!" he screamed.

Lilly laughed and Chris pretended he wasn't listening.

"So, Lilly. Anything you think I should know about your brother?" he wondered.

She blinked at Will and gave him the evil smile again.

"Well….He's afraid of the dark sometimes. He used to pee in his bed and….Oh, yeah, he looooves dogs."

"I stopped peeing in bed when I was three, Lilly!" Will protested.

She laughed and it was just as evil as her smile.

"Calm down, Willie. I'm not gonna tell any family secrets or nothin."

Will just looked pissed of.

Chris looked out through the window. It hadn't stopped raining.

"It's getting late. Are you planning on spending the night here or what?" Will snapped at her.

She smiled.

"Oh, I would really love to spend the night, but I'm afraid I can't. I have loads of homework to do. What about you? Do you even have a job? How old are you, by the way?"

Will smacked his head in the table. Here she goes again, with the questioning.

Chris shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not in school anymore. I just got out of school a couple of years ago. I'm twenty-two. I have no crazy people in my family and I had the chicken pots when I was seven."

She nodded.

That sounded good enough for her brother to be with. But still, there was something about Chris. Something cold. As if he didn't let anyone through a big panzer wall around his heart.

"Well, I suppose I should go now. Have a nice time now, brother." she kissed Will on the cheek and nodded at Chris hand before she left.

"Feisty, isn't she?" Chris said with a smirk.

Will nodded, his cheeks were burning red.

Chris stared at him for a moment, then got up.

"Help me with the dishes, will ya?"

"Ehmm…s-sure…o-okay…" Will said with a nervous smile.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

In the middle of doing the dishes, Chris dropped a plate.

He leaned against the sink and breathed heavily.

Will immediatley stood by his side, supporting him.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed. I´ll do the dishes."

He helped him to the bedroom and let him lay down in the bed.

"Sorry, kiddo. Seems like I don't feel so good today."

Will smiled and tucked him in with gentle hands.

"It's okay. I´ll take care of you."

_**"You'll**_ take care of _**me**_? Now, that's gonna be fun to watch."

Will blushed and stroke him over the chin. Then he pulled the hand back, as if he was afraid he'd done wrong.

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

Chris pulled him down on the bed and turned around so he was on top of Will.

"Don't apologise for something you mean. Don't be so easy. Don't be scared of me."

"I-I'm n-not scared of you, Will mumbled."

Chris gave him that smile again.

"You know something? You're really cute when you stumble over your words like that. he whispered and kissed him."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Will woke up again in the morning.

The sun was up and the watch on the wall showed it was seven forty-five in the morning.

"Whoow…I gotta take a shower." he mumbled and got up.

Chris just got out of the shower. He was wearing a white shirt and a towel around his waist. He really looks good, and he made Will smile.

Chris looked at him.

"Finally awake. I had to do the dishes myself, you know.#

"What?"

"The dishes. You told me you would do them last night, remember?"

Will blushed, angrily.

"Well, I was a little busy at the time, if you don't remember."

"Well, you could have gotten up earlier and done it."

Will stamped his foot in the floor.

_**"You**_ seduced _**me**_, you bastard! No, I didn't mean that…I'm sorry. Are you gonna kick me out now?" Will asked, looking sad.

Chris started laughing. What a childish boy he had here.

"Do you really think I would kick you out after what happened?"

Will stared at him.

"The bed. I never let anyone sleep in it. You are the first."

He turned around and walked into the bathroom.

"You're commin?"

Will followed him. Chris reached for a new towel and gave it to him before he left.

"Ehm…thanks…Chris…" he said.

"You're welcome, kiddo. Now hurry up and get ready for school."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sean sat in the classroom, listening to the teacher.

Then, the door was opened and Greg came in.

"Sorry for being late, teacher."

"It's alright, Gregory. Go sit down."

"Yes, Sir."

Greg sat down next to Sean. They both listened to the history teacher. Then, Greg poked Sean's shoulder and pointed out through the window. A black car had stopped next to the gates.

"Hey. That's Chris' car, Sean whispered.

"Chris? Chris Turner that was on our concert with Will last night?" Greg whispered back.

"Yeah. It seems like Will slept over last night again."

"Again?.."

Sean gave him a look that told him everything.

"Wha…You mean Will and Chris are…"

Sean nodded.

"Cool. He must be happy. I'm glad for him." Greg said.

"That's good." Sean smiled.

They saw how the car stood there for several minutes before the door was opened and Will came out, fixing his clothes.

"Damn! They did it in the _**car**_, man." Greg whispered.

Sean sighed.

"Your mind really goes one way, dosen't it? Well, at least he looks happy."

"That's good." Greg nodded

"Gentlemen!"

They looked up.

"Yes sir?" they said at the same time.

"Are you listening?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good, now lets move on.

The class went on.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Will buttoned his shirt before putting on his jacket.

"Hey, thanks for letting me change in the car."

"You _**would**_ have made it at home if you hadn't fallen asleep in the shower." Chris said.

"I _**said**_ I was sorry!" Will called out.

Chris smiled and shook his head.

"It's okay. It was quite a show to see you put on your clothes while I was going up the hill."

Will blushed.

"Now go. Before you get more late than you already are."

"See you after school!" Will smiled and ran inside while waiving to Chris.

"Yeah…after school…" Chris mumbled and drove away.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The classroom door was opened and Will sneaked in.

Lilly stared at him as he slipped down next to her.

"You're late." she commented.

"I know, I know. Give me a break."

"So…What're we doing this weekend?"

"Dunno…Maybe we can go away somewhere."

"William!"

He stood up immediately and looked at the teacher.

"Yes, Mrs Miller?"

_**"What**_ is so interesting that you have to speak during my class?"

He scratched his head.

"Well...ehm…I…"

"Never mind! Sit down, William!"

"Y-Yes, Ma'am." he sat down again.

Lilly smiled at him with sympathy in her eyes.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

School was over. Will left to go to Chris's place.

"Oh, no you don't! _**I'm**_ commin with you!" Lilly insisted.

"But, Lilly…"

"No, no, no! I _**am**_ commin along with you this time!"

"Alright then…But Chris is gonna get angry with me."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The door to Chris' apartment was opened by a young woman.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" she wondered.

"I…ehm…"

"Who the hell are you?" Lilly bursted out.

The woman looked at her.

"Are you here to see Chris?"

_**"No**_! _**He**_ is here to se Chris. _**I'm**_ just his sister."

"Oh…"

The woman looked at Will as if he was really interesting. In a way that someone looked at a doll or a car when thinking of buying it.

He blushed under her gaze.

"So…You're Chris' new toy?"

"I'm no toy!" Will called out.

She opened the door even more.

"Well, he's not home right now. But you can come in. Tell him I was here, okay? It was nice meeting you…"

"Will..."

"Yes, Will. See you later, I guess." she picked up a red purse and left.

"Who the heck was _**that**_?" Lilly cried out and closed the door behind them.

Will took his shoes off before going into the living room and sitting down in the sofa.

"I bet she's his girlfriend, or something." he mumbled.

Lilly sat down next to him and put an arm around him.

"No. Chris likes you a lot. He would never cheat. Come on, brother. Please, don't be sad." she begged.

Suddenly, the door was opened and Chris came in. When he saw the twins in his sofa, he froze.

"What...How did you get in?"

Lilly seemed to snap inside. Her left eye twitched slightly.

"Hm! The lady with the red purse let us in! She told us to tell you that she was here! What do you think you're doing to my brother, dude?" Lilly screamed at him.

Chris looked confused.

"A lady with a red purse?"

"Yeah! And if you're gonna cheat on my brother, yoy're _**not **_good enough for him. Come on, Will! We're leaving!" she took her brothers arm and they both left.

Chris saw them from the balcony.

Will looked up at him, with confused eyes.

"Hm...What did you tell the kid that made him so sad, Melanie?" he mumbled and lightened a cigarette.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Okay! So this chapter I had to read all over again. I read it through quickly so the miss-spellings may still be there but I changed the parts where they're talking._

_In stead of this:_

"Oh, Chris! I love you so much!"

_I did this:_

"Beat it, kid. I'm not into guys."

_I keep forgetting things, too! I have no ide why!_

_Kyaaaah! I'm getting senile here! Senile at the age of 17!!!!! Damn, that's gotta be a friggin record, too!_

_Anyhoo! I love you guys! Ever heard of F oamy? (no space)_

_(btw if you dig squirrels that loves to speak their minds about idiots in the world, visit www. friends of foamy. com (without space between the words) and click on Official Episodes)_

_Foamy kicks Ass, man!_

_(Had to get that out, Gomen-nasai . _

_Kyaaaah! Chapter Three Is Up, You Guys!_


	3. Forgive And Move On

**Summary: **_Will is a normal teenage boy in England. Chris is one hell of a singer, famous all over the world. Does it make sence that a normal teen boy has no idea who is the biggest hit on the list? Does it make sence that they are attracted to eachother? I dunno. Read and find out. (And write me a line or two, it makes me all tingly with joy)_

**Authors note: **_I dunno if this will be accepted by you guys. I got really inspired to write my own story about "Gravitation" and this was what came out of it. I know it's not about the characters from "Gravitation" but there could be some similarity. Also __**XXX **__equals day or days later. __**xxx **__equals hours or minutes later._

_**Forgive and move on**_

For the rest of the week, Will didn't hear a word from Chris. And he wasn't surprised either.

He wouldn't have called himself if he was Chris.

It was Saturday and Will was rehearsing with Greg and Sean.

Anthony sat in a chair, reading a book as usual.

"Will, you heard anything from Chris yet?" he wondered without looking up from his book.

Greg looked up from his keyboard.

"Yeah. I heard what happened from Lilly. Are you okay, man?"

Will nodded and stood up with a big smile.

"I'm fine, guys! Perfectly fine. I promise."

He left to the door.

"Gotta go to the bathroom." he said cheerfully.

As the door closed, Sean got up and left the room.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Will sat on the toilet with his face in his hands. He cursed himself as tears started running down his cheeks.

Sean stood outside the door and heard him cry. He didn't look happy at all. He touched the door.

"I'm so sorry for you, William." he whispered.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Someone was knocking on the door in Chris's apartment.

He opened and there stood Sean.

"Well, well. If it isn't Sean, Will's best friend? What are you doing here? You gonna tell me to lay off your Will?"

Sean looked straight at him and shook his head.

"I just want him to be happy. And I know you're the one who can make him happy, mate. But for now…I've got something to tell you…"

Chris remained quiet.

"About Will…"

At the name, he reacted. Stepping aside, he gesture to Sean.

"Come on in."

Ten minutes later they were both sitting in Chris' sofa with two cups of coffee.

"So….He's sad?"

Sean nodded and Chris looked like it didn't bother him at all.

He took another sip of coffee and closed his eyes.

"Aren't ya gonna do anything about it!?" Sean exclaimed.

Chris sighed.

"Well….I dunno…Maybe I will…Maybe I won't…."

Sean got up.

"You're playing with his heart, here, dude! And I'm not gonna let you do whatever you want to, with him! Do you understand?"

Chris smiled with scary eyes.

"Sure I do…You want him to yourself…You're jealous of me and you wish _**you**_ could have him, am I right?"

Sean blushed.

"No…That's not right at all…I want his twin sister, not him."

"Mhm…And while she's gone, you use _**him**_ as a replacement. Is that correct?"

Sean looked angry now and put the cup down at the table. Hard.

"No! That's not it at all! You don't know the half of it!"

Chris looked calm as he put his own cup down.

"Well….Tell me about it, then."

Sean sat down again.

"Well….She's just so wonderful….And the thing is….She looks just like him….It's weird, y´know….And whenever she comes to visit just to leaves again…I just…miss her so much that…"

"You can't help feel things for Will, right?"

Sean sighed and nodded.

"So in a way….you're right. I _**am**_ using him as a replacement for his sister. But that's not the thing now. Will's really sad. And the reason is you. He…feels things, mate. Things that he never felt for anyone except his mother and sisters. He's crying for you, man."

Chris looked away.

"A lot of people cry because of me."

"Yeah, yeah! But now he cries because he thinks _**he**_ did something wrong. And he's not even jealous of that woman."

"Wait just one second, now. That _**woman**_ is no girlfriend. She's just a….family member…."

"What kind of family member? Fiancé?"

Chris smiled coldly at him,

"No, definitely not a fiancé. She's just a family member. Not important."

Sean nodded again.

"Well, about Will….What're you gonna do about it?"

Chris sat quiet. Sean looked into his eyes with the same intense he used when he was fighting.

"I'm telling you right now, mate! If he ever cries for anything but from his own naive stupidity, I´ll _**never**_ forgive you. Do you understand?"

Chris looked at him with empty eyes.

"Will's deep about this, mate. It's not something that you see every day. He's stuck to you now. And you can't just push him away. If you love him even half as much as I love his sister, then you know what you have in him, too."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Will was leaning over the fence on a bridge. His tears were still running down his cheek and he closed his eyes.

"Hey, kiddo."

He looked up as if a gun was fired at him.

Chris came walking towards him with another cigarette in his mouth.

He stopped right next to Will.

"That woman. She's nothing, y´know. Compared to you."

Will looked at him with wide open eyes. Chris blew out smoke before putting the cigarette out.

"Well, that's the best apologise you get from me. So…."

Will interrupted him by throwing himself in his arms.

Chris stood, confused for a few seconds. Then he put his arms around the younger boy.

"I'm sorry, Will…I'm so sorry…"

Will sobbed and cried on his shirt.

He shook his head and lifted his face against his own.

"You hear me, William? I'm sorry…."

They both stood in the night, only thing heard was Will sobbing quietly.

Suddenly, Chris startet talking again.

"So….how about that date I promised ya?"

Will was just about to answer when Chris leaned forward and kissed him deeply.

"So…how about that date…?" he repeated in a slow whisper.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Will and Chris sat in McDonalds eating hamburgers.

Will wouldn't stop smiling as he drank his milkshake.

Suddenly, someone petted his shoulder and he turned around. A little girl looked at him with red cheeks.

"Excuse me, but aren't you Will Underwood?" she wondered.

"Ehhm…Yeah…So?"

He could actually see her shining from inside as her face lit up and her eyes widened.

"I saw you in the last race and I just _**loved**_ you. You're _**so **_great."

"Ehm…Thanks…But I'm a little…"

"Can I just have your autograph?" she held out a writing book and a pen.

"Ehhmmm….Sure…why not…What's your name?"

"Claire."

"Okay, Claire."

He took her note-book and wrote down his name.

"There you go."

"Oh, thank you, Will!"

She glanced over at Chris and if it was possible, her eyes widened even more.

"Isn't that Chris Turner? Oh, can I have _**your**_ autograph, too?"

Chris sighed and wrote his name in the book.

"Thank you!" she called out as she ran away.

"Wont take long untill the rest of the little girls finds us." Chris said.

Will looked at him.

"What? Eleven-year-olds talk a lot."

He smiled.

"Yeah, but she was so damn cute, don't you think?"

Will smiled again and ate the rest of his hamburger.

He looked at Chris, who were looking around in the McDonalds. He looked like he expected someone to shoot at him any second.

"Chris?"

He jumped in his seat.

"Wha?...What?"

"What are you thinking about?"

Chris looked down at his hamburger.

"Nothing, just had a feeling that…Nah, it was nothing."

He smiled at Will and assured him everything was okay.

Will got all tingly when Chris smiled at him and smiled back.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Later, Will stepped into his bedroom with a glittery smile on his face.

Lilly looked up at him.

"What're you smilin about, brother?" she wondered.

He laughed.

"Isn't life just a wonderful thing?"

She smiled.

"Yeah…I guess it is…"

The door opened and Will's foster mother looked inside.

"Hey, sweetie. There is someone on the phone for you."

Will nodded.

"I´ll take it in here, Mary. Thank you."

She smiled and nodded before she left.

"Why don't you ever call her 'motser' ?" Lilly wanted to know.

He sighed and picked up the phone.

"For the same reason _**you**_ don't call her that."

He put the phone next to his ear and a familiar voice said.

"_Call who what?"_

"Chris? What are you?…When did you?…Hi…"

Chris chuckled in the other line.

"_A nice way to say hello. Your friend gave me your number."_

"My…My friend?"

"_The tall one."_

"Sean gave you my home number? Well….What do you want? We just said goodbye an hour ago. I mean, I don't mind you calling me, but…"

Chris laughed again and Will looked dreamy when he heard the sound.

"_When's your next vacation?"_

"T-this weekend. Why?"

"_Hmm…Wanna go somewhere? You know…Just you and me?"_

Will jumped. He nodded like a mad man.

"Yes! Yeah! I would **love** that! Yes! Absolutely! Yes! When do we go?"

Once again, Chris chuckled.

"_Well…Tomorrow? How about it?"_

"Yeah! That sounds great, Chris! What time should I come? Twelve?"

"_Naah…I´ll pick ya up at ten, okay?"_

"Okay. See you then." Will hung up.

Lilly stared at him.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, nowhere. Don't put your mind into it, Lilly."

She nodded and kept reading her book.

"Fine. Keep secrets from me. I'm keeping secrets from you, too."

"You do that, sister dear."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Next morning Will was running around in the house like a crazy person.

Mary stood by the stove cooking breakfast.

"Where is my bag?" he asked.

"In your hand, dear." she smiled.

He looked down and saw the bag.

"Oh, sorry. Thanks!" he ran upstairs again.

Chris came in through the kitchen door and Mary turned around.

"Hello, Mrs Underwood. Your husband told me I could go in this way. I hope it's not too much trouble."

She smiled and continued with what she was doing.

"Oh, not at all, dear."

"My name is Chris Turner, Mrs Underwood. I'm Will's friend."

She smiled at him over her shoulder.

"He has been talking so much about you. It's all been 'Chris this!' and 'Chris that!'"

He smiled and sat down by the table.

"Coffee, dear?" Mary wondered.

He nodded again.

"Yes, ma'am."

Lilly walked into the kitchen in her bath robe.

"Mary, where's my pant's?"

"In the washer, sweetheart."

"But I _**need**_ those pant's today!"

"Take Will's."

"Oh, okay." and with that, she left the kitchen.

She hadn't even noticed Chris.

Mary put a cup of coffee on the table and he drank it.

"Wonderful. What's your secret?"

"Cinnamon, dear. Just a little cinnamon and it tastes like Christmas."

He nodded and drank again while answering Mary's questions.

They both stopped talking when they heard how the twins fought in the hall.

"_Those are __**my**__ pant's, Lilly!"_

"_Mary said I could have them!"_

"_Well, you can't! __**I**__ need them today!"_

"_What for?!"_

"_Cause Chris is commin and my butt looks __**really **__cute in these!"_

"_So does mine, __**brother dearest**__!"_

Mary shook her head.

"He's been really fond of his looks since a couple of weeks ago. I think you're a really good judgment for him."

She whiped her hands on her apron and turned around.

"Maybe you know for _**whom**_ he is dressing so nicely?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Well….ehm…I…"

She laughed.

"It's alright, dear. I know what is going on with Will. He's in love. Man or woman does not matter. But I hope you'll be careful with him, Chris. Even though he acts like he can take everything, Will is very fragile."

He smiled.

"Believe me. I couldn't be mean even if I wanted too. He's too good to be true, ma'am."

She nodded.

"Yes….I know that."

Suddenly, Will came out in the kitchen. Wearing nothing but a white towel.

"Mary! Lilly won't give me my pant's! Tell her!"

"I told her she could have them today, dear."

"But those are _**my**_ pant's…Mom gave them to _**me**_!"

"But sweetheart…."

"No! They're _**mine**_! Tell her to give them to me!"

Suddenly, Lilly came in.

"That's not true! Just because she _**happened **_to ask you if they fitted you, doesn't mean they're _**yours**_!"

"They're _**too**_, mine! She _**gave**_ them to me!"

"No, she didn't!"

"Yes, she did!"

"No, she didn't!"

"Yes, she did!"

"Children, children! Stop this immediately!"

They looked up at her.

"But-"

"But-"

"No 'buts'. Lilly, give Will the jeans. And then go and pick out another pair in his closet. Then, you'll both eat breakfast and get along. Is that understood?"

They nodded and Mary and Lilly left the kitchen.

Will glanced over at the kitchen table. When he saw Chris, his eyes widened.

"Chris? When did you?…"

Chris smirked and nodded at the towel.

"Nice."

Will blushed and tried to hide his face with nothing.

"Let me just….go and change…I´ll be down in ten minutes, okay?"

"Yeah. Wear those cute jeans that makes your butt look cute." Chris teased him.

Will blushed even harder and left the kitchen.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Twenty minutes later Will stood in the kitchen with a sports bag. Not huge, but still big.

Chris opened the trunk and put the bag in.

Will jumped into the front seat.

"Oh, and Chris, dear. Please look after Will for me. Don't let him sneak away and enter a car race, or something."

"Will do, ma'am." Chris smiled.

"Mary! Where's my sunglasses?" Will called out.

"In your pocket, dear."

"Oh, thanks!" Will called out again before they drove away.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Next thing he knew, they were out of the city.

A long way out.

"Ehhmm…Chris…Exactly where are we going?"

Chris smiled from his seat.

"Don't you trust me, kiddo?"

"Well…yeah, I do…but…Ah, never mind."

And they kept driving for hours. Sometimes they stopped for food and gas and other stuff.

It seemed to Will like they would never get there.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

By the night, they stopped in front of a very big house.

Big like a palace.

As they got their bags out of the trunk, a man came out.

"Welcome, welcome. Are you Mr Turner?"

Chris nodded.

"Good. I have your rooms ready, Mr Turner."

"Thanks."

They followed the man into the house and through some very long corridors.

The man opened a door and they entered a huge room with a great bed that looked like it was from the 1500:th century.

Very nice and antic looking.

"This was Lady Susannah´s room."

"Lady Susannah?" Will repeated.

The man nodded.

"This will become your room, boy. Now, Mr Turner…Your room is right across the hall. Come with me please."

Chris and the man left the room.

He stood there. Speachless.

This room was awesome. So cool and so very beautiful.

He unpacked.

Was this what Chris wanted? A vacation with him in separate rooms? How rude.

But still, very sweet.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Later that night, he knocked on Chris's door.

"Come in."

He entered.

"Hey, kiddo. Enjoying the room?"

Will smiled and nodded.

"Mhm. Yeah, I do."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

They now sat in front of the fireplace in Chris's room.

"Do you know who Lady Susannah was?"

"Hmm…Actually yeah, I do…."

"So? Tell me, tell me."

He smiled at the younger boy.

"Well…."

"_No, no, Sean! It's supposed to be over there! Believe me! Sharing a room with my brother for almost my entire life gives you a lesson to where you should put your stuff!"_

They looked at each other.

"What tha…." Will said and rose up.

The two of them went out on the great hall.

Will gasped for air in panic.

"Oh, my Goodness! Lilly!" he exclaimed.

The girl turned around.

"Will!?"

"_**What**_ are you!?"

"_**When**_ did you!?"

"_**How**_ did you!?"

Chris looked at the boys behind Lilly.

There stood Sean, Greg and Anthony.

"Whao….It never came to my mind that you would actually take my advice at this place." Sean said.

Lilly turned around and glared at him.

"You _**knew**_ about this?"

"Well, doll. I didn't know they would go here. So I took a chance."

Greg and Anthony looked happy.

"So, Will. Looks like we get to spend the holiday together!" Greg outbursted.

Will didn't smile at all.

"Well, wo-hoo for you…." he sighed.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

They were sitting in front of the fireplace in the great hall.

"So, what do you guys think about the weird owner?" Will wondered.

"You mean that he talked ´bout some old lady called Susannah?" Sean nodded.

Lilly laughed.

"Oh, come on! You don't actually _**believe**_ that there was a _**Lady**_ living at this dump once, do you?"

"Well, Chris knows the story." Will told them.

They all looked at Chris.

"Tell us everything you know." Andrew said with a smile.

Chris sighed and looked into the fireplace whilst lighting a cigarette.

"Okay."

He started.

"About a hundred years ago, there was a great Lady called Susannah. She lived in a great palace far, far away."

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

They could see it in front of them.

_A great garden where a beautiful girl walked around._

_"But Susannah was very alone, for her fiancé had gone into war, but had promised to be back. _

_She waited and waited for years, for her great hero to return to her. Just as beautiful as the letters she received." _

They could se her picking up letters she had resaved from her love.

"_My lovely Susannah. I will return to you as soon as i can."_

"_My beloved. I cannot return to you yet. But the thought of you and your lovely eyes keeps me up every day."_

_She looked sad now, the great Lady._

"_Oh, my love. The wars I've fought for you. The things I've seen. It can drive a mortal man insane. But your eyes in the darkness helps me keep my sanity." _

The next scene, they saw her sitting by a desk in a dark room with only a single candle next to the paper. She wrote a letter to her beloved, while tears were running down her cheeks.

Next thing they knew, they saw a man in a camp reading a letter. Her letter to him. He looked hart-broken and sank to his knees and cried.

"_My dearest Edward. I'm afraid I cannot wait for you anymore. _

_I have moved on, my love. And I am marrying Lord Nicholas. _

_If you still wish to meet me, I´ll be at the cabins where we first saw each other. _

_Yours always, but not eternally, Susannah." _

They looked at each other.

"And the place where they first met, was right here?" Greg wondered.

"Shut up! What happened then, Chris?" Lilly wanted to know.

"She came here. She met up with him. He killed her on the cliff so she fell off the edge and drowned. Then, he got to her room and shot himself." he said and drew his hand through his hair.

"Thanks a lot, Chris. I'm _**sleeping**_ in that room tonight." Will sighed.

"And did you hear? They say she hunts the place, cause she was never forgiven. At least, the ownes says so." Sean smiled.

"Oh, please. What a load of shit." Lilly laughed.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

They were walking through the corridor on their way to the dining room.

Suddenly, Lilly stopped.

"Hey. Who're the people on the paintings?" she asked the man who was leading the way.

They all stopped and looked at several paintings.

The man pointed on one of the paintings. One of an old man, his wife and children.

"That was the first owner of these lands, the cabins and this hotel. He had this painted of himself and his family."

Then, he pointed at a portrait of a beautiful woman. She had long, light brown hair and dark eyes.

-"hat is one of the first owners regular guests. She died very young at this very hotel so he had a portrait made in her honor."

"Is that Lady Susannah?" Sean asked.

The man nodded.

"Waow! She _**totally **_looks like Will and Lilly." Anthony said.

Will stood in front of Chris. He put his arms around himself, shivering. Even though the woman on the painting looked like the nicest girl in the world, it freaked him out.

"The resemblance is incredible." Chris said and put his arms around Will's waist.

Blushing, Will got even closer to him.

"Yeah? Well, check this out, then." Sean called out.

They looked at another portrait.

The man walked over to Sean.

"This man actually died the same night as Lady Susannah. He was a very brave warrior."

"What was his name?"

"Edward. He was Lady Susannah's lover."

Edward was dressed in his soldier suit. His hair was dark and his eyes ice-blue.

But they had a warm twinkle and had a gentle shine over them.

"It kind of looks like Chris, don't you think?" Anthony said.

Will objected, so loudly that Chris let go of him as the attention was directed their way.

"No it doesn't! Chris' eyes are much sexier!"

Silence echoe in the hall and he quickly added.

"I m-mean, they're not alike at all!" Will stumbled over his words.

"Hah! You guys don't actually think your relationship is a _**secret**_, do you?" Lilly laughed.

Will blushed and the twins started arguing as they walked on.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Will woke up and looked at the watch. It was two in the morning.

"Dammit. Gotta go bathroom…" he yawned as he got up and out into the corridor.

He was dressed in his jammy that was dark blue with yellow stars on.

He yawned again and scratched his head. Suddenly, he saw someone walk in the end of the corridor.

One of the guest's teenage girls.

"Hello? Excuse me, but do you know where the bathroom is? Helloooo…Lady?..."

She didn't answer. She was heading outside.

"Yo. Why are you going out in yout nightgown? Hey, wait up."

He followed her.

She was walking like she was hypnotised.

She went out on a huge cliff. There stood a man.

It was Anthony.

Will just stared at them, and they didn't seem to notice him.

"Why have you called me out at this hour, Edward?" she asked with steal in her voice.

"It was not I who betrayed the other."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"No? Then how can you explain that I have been waiting for ten years to return to you!? Just so you can say that you don't love me!?"

Will gasped. There was that freakishy feeling again. And they talked so wierd. Like old fashioned english.

And neither of them seemed to be themselves. And why the hell did the chick call him Edward?

The girl backed away.

"The reason is, I do not. I do not love you any more, Edward. We cannot be together anymore."

She turned away from him.

"No! I will not let you do that to us!"

She turned back and gasped when she saw him hold a gun.

Will gasped again. Where the hell did he get that from? It wasn't there a second ago.

The girl backed against the edge.

"Edward! What are you…"

"If I cannot have you in life, then I shall have you in death!" he called out and shot her.

She fell.

Will ran to the edge, caught her hand and tried to pull her up.

"Anthony, will you give me a hand?" he screamed over his shoulder.

He saw Anthony walking back to the hotel.

"Dammit! Get up here, girl!" he hissed as he dragged her up and started running to the house with her in his arms.

He put her on the couch and started looking.

He knocked on the guys room and Greg opened.

"Hey, pal. What's up?" he said and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Have you seen Anthony?"

"No. Why?"

"_Wait!" _someone shouted from upstairs.

They heard gun shoot of. And it came from Will's room.

"Oh, my god! Was that…a gunshot?" Greg gasped.

"Come on!"

They ran.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

When they came into Will's room, they saw Anthony lying on the floor, shaking.

"My head…Hurt's so much…" he whispered.

Will saw Chris skneeling next to him.

"Chris, you alright?" Will asked.

He nodded.

"I passed your room and noticed the door was open. I saw him in here with a gun towards his head. But now, it's gone."

"What is gone?" Will wondered and kneeled next to Anthony.

"The gun... it's gone. It just disappeared like it had never been here."

Lilly and the others came in.

"What the hell happened? A girl's sitting in the sofa, shaking like a leaf."

"I think the owner was right about the Lady and the soldier haunting this place…"

They looked at Will.

"What?" Sean wondered.

"Remember the story about Lady Susannah and her lover Edward? I think they're really haunting the hotel. And I think we somehow caused their awakening." Will sighed.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The next day they were all out on a picnic.

Chris sat with Will under a tree and on top of a hill sat the others.

"Is your friend okay now?"

Will nodded and leaned against the tree.

"Yeah. He's fine. A little dizzy, but fine. Thank God nothin bad happened."

Chris smiled and sat up.

"That's typical for you. Always worried for everybody else. Now you should worry about yourself…"

"What about me?"

"Worry about….how far I´ll go tonight." he whispered and kissed him.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lilly sat next to Greg and smiled against the boys.

"Can you pass the bread, Anthony?" she wondered.

He didn't react. He was eating a huge sandwich.

"Heh…Almost dying must give you appetite. Right, Anthony?" Greg said with a teasing smile.

"Shut up, guys. The thing the other night. It was just something that didn't happen, okay?" he sneezed.

"Whatever." Lilly mumbled and leaned over to take the bread.

Her shirt slid up and her well trained belly were right next to Sean's face.

He swallowed his breath and blushed.

"Lilly, why can't you be more like your brother?" Greg said and pointed.

They all looked in Will and Chris' direction.

They were kissing passionately.

"Yo! Get a room!" Anthony called out.

The guys looked up at them.

"Mind your own buisness, perverts!" Will called back with a big smile.

"Well you….Darn it!"

Will laughed, got up and walked up to them.

As he sat down, he took place next to Sean.

"Keep your eyes off my sister, Seanie-boy." he whispered.

Sean blushed.

Suddenly, Will screamed.

"Hey! I wanted that bread!"

"Oh, yeah? Just like you wanted those jeans?"

"Give!"

"No!"

The twins started wrestling.

It all ended up in a big tug-of-war as they rolled around on the ground.

Chris looked at Will, fighting with his twin sister.

It made him smile and he wished he and his own sister could love each other like that.

He shook his head. That would be impossible.

"Giiiiive!!!" Will shouted.

"No way! Moahahahahaha!!!" Lilly laughed.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The same night Will, once again walked out to go to the bathroom.

But this time, he came out from Chris' room. So he had a hard time finding his way.

"Dammit! Where's the potty?" he mumbled.

Suddenly, he saw Lilly walking outside.

Widening his eyes, he followed.

"Now what? Don't tell me that….Lilly, wait up!" he started running after her.

Like the last time, a man stood by the cliff. Waiting.

Will did not know who it was. Probably one of the guests.

"Why have you called me out at this hour, Edward!? she asked him with her light voice.

"It was not I who betrayed the other."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"No? Then how can you explain that I have been waiting for ten years to return to you!? Just so you can say that you don't love me!?"

Will started walking against them. He couldn't let this happen. Not to Lilly.

She backed away from the man.

"The reason is, I do not. I do not love you any more, Edward. We cannot be together anymore."

She turned away from him.

"No! I will not let you do that to us!"

This time, Will saw a gun actually _**appear **_in mid air in the man's hand.

He gasped. This wasn't possible! It couldn't be!

Lilly backed against the edge.

"Edward! What are you…"

"If I cannot have you in life, then I shall have you in death! he called out and shot her."

"Lilly, no!!!"

Will rushed to the edge. He saw her fall down and threw himself after her.

In the air he caught her and tried to kick against the cliff.

They landed in the wood. The trees broke the fall. Lilly woke up.

"Will? What happened?"

"Come on…Let's go back before something else happens."

They started walking back. Lilly with hardly a scratch, and Will with broken ribs.

Just as they walked into the hotel, they heard a gunshot coming from upstairs.

"Dammit!"

Will sat down in the couch as Lilly ran to his room.

Before he knew it, Chris was by his side. Will was immediatley comforted in his arms.

"The ambulance is on it's way. What the hell happened?"

Will put his arms around his legs, leaning his head against his arms.

"He shot her. He shot my sister. But she wasn't my sister, she was someone else. She fell and I jumped after her…I think some of my ribs are broken."

Chris brushed some strays of hair away from his face as he continued.

"If I hadn't been there both of the times, Chris…The girls would've been dead. And this time it was so close. I was so close to losing…" he bursted into tears.

Chris leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead.

"Next time, someone might get killed, Chris."

"Then I guess we'll hafta be there to stop it, wont we?" Chris whispered.

Will nodded.

"Yeah. You're right. I'm gonna try to end her curse, Chris. I'm gonna give peace…To both of them."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The next couple of days, nothing happened.

"Maybe they gave it a rest." Lilly said as she helped Will to the lake.

His ribs were still a little twisted.

"Naah….I don't think so. But I'm gonna look out every night anyway."

Chris took over as Lilly ran into the lake.

"Well….I can help you stay away." he whispered.

Will blushed.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

That night was their last night at the hotel. And there was a party in the hotel's great-hall.

Will laughed as Greg and Sean argued about which song to play. As he started walking towards the door, Lilly stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going outside for some fresh air, if it's okay for you, your highness." he teased.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

When he was outside, he stopped. The moon was full and the air was cool.

Suddenly, that feeling came to him again. And it was like he couldn't breathe. He fell to his knees, shaking his head.

Everything went black.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Will was walking to the cliffs like on command.

He looked out over the ocean as he waited. For what, he didn't know.

Suddenly, he heard someone walking towards him and stop right behind him. He turned around.

It was Chris. But Will didn't see anything anymore. His body had been taken over by a supernatural force.

"Why have you called me out in this hour, Edward?" Chris asked.

Even he did not know what was happening. He didn't see anything either.

"It was not I who betrayed the other." Will answered.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Sean looked around and started walking towards the door where he had seen Will walk out through.

Then Chris had followed, and at last Lilly left.

He found her in the corridor. She was looking at the paintings.

"Hello there, doll. What´cha doing?" he smiled.

She turned to him.

"I'm worried, Sean. Will and Chris disappeared and they ain't in their room's."

Sean looked thoughtfully at her.

"Maybe they got away to shagg, don't you think?"

She blushed.

"No."

He smiled and leaned over her.

"So you don't think they're shagging right now?"

She looked into his eyes as his lips came closer. She stood on her toes and they kissed.

He pushed her against the wall and the kiss got deeper.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Chris looked at Will for a long time.

"As I just said, Edward. I don't love you." with that, Chris turned away.

"No! I will not let you do that to us!" Will called out.

Chris turned back and saw him holding a gun and backed against the edge.

"Edward! What are you…"

"If I cannot have you in life, then I shall have you in death!"

The gun shot off and Chris fell over the edge.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lilly held Sean's head pushed against her own when she suddenly stopped.

"Did you hear something?"

"No…Nothing." he breathed.

She looked down the corridor.

"Ehm, Sean…."

"Yeah, love?" he whispered as he kissed her neck.

"Please tell me that's one of the guest's that didn't know when to leave."

He also looked down the corridor.

They saw a person walking against them. But it couldn't be called a 'person'. More like an 'it' or 'the'.

It was limping.

"Who is it?" Lilly wondered.

"I dunno, too dark to see."

It walked into the light and they could see it.

It was horrible. It had a little whole in it's head and it's body were rotten.

"It's…a…a…" Sean stumbled over his words.

"Zombie! Run!" she called out.

She didn't have to say it twice. They were running for they're lives.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Will slowly walked into the hotel and started walking upstairs, with the gun still in his hand.

"Susannah…" he whispered.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

In the great-hall there were dancing and laughter.

Greg and Anthony were talking to two girls as they suddenly felt a weird presence.

They turned around and gasped for air.

There was a girl. Or, it could once have been a girl. She looked like she'd been lying in water for centuries.

"A gh-gh….A Zombie! Run, fool ruuuun!" Greg yelled at Anthony as the panic were spread in the room.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The wind was blowing by the cliffs. Suddenly, an arm came up and Chris pulled himself over the edge and onto the green grass. He looked up at the hotel.

"Edward…." he whispered and got up.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lilly and Sean stopped running and looked around. The zombie was gone.

"Whoo…That was…" Sean breathed.

"Unreal! Zombies doesn't exist!"

Suddenly, a part of the floor cracked and a zombie-arm tried to pull Lilly down by holding her legs.

Sean grabbed her and tried to pull her away as she screamed and kicked.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Will opened the door to his room and walked inside.

In the bigger room with the fireplace, he stopped. He put the gun against his head.

"Susannah… "he whispered.

"Edward."

He turned around and Chris entered the room.

"Susannah? How? I thought-"

Chris smiled.

"Love saved me, my dear."

"Love?"

Chris stood right in front of the shorter boy.

"Love saved me, Edward. I love you. I always have."

Will dropped the gun and put his hands around Chris' face.

"Susannah….I'm so sorry….Can you ever forgive me?"

Chris smiled as Will reached up and got closer.

"I forgive you, Edward….Can you forgive me for my betrayal?"

"What betrayal?" Will smiled and kissed him.

They stood there, with their arms around each other, kissing with deepest love.

"I love you Edward." Chris whispered.

"And I love you, Susannah." Will smiled.

If it was possible, the kiss got more intense.

Suddenly, two lights rose from their bodies. With a light blue colour, they danced in the air.

"_Thank you for forgiving me, Edward." _a girl's voice said.

"_I will always love you, Susannah." _a man's voice answered.

The two standing kept kissing like it was the last kiss they were going to have in their life.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The great-hall got quiet. Greg was standing on a chair with Anthony on his shoulders.

"The zombie…It disappeared." he breathed.

"Yeah…Now, get off!"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lilly and Sean fell to the floor.

The crack in it was gone. No zombie was to be seen.

"Waow…We made it." Sean sighed.

Lilly held him close to her.

"Thank God you held on to me."

He smiled and held her even closer.

"I would never let you go."

The hotel was free from the cursed couple.

And the couple themselves, had gone to heaven. Free at last.

Chris and Will spent the night in Will's room. Loving like never before. Now knowing what love can do to a person.

And with all that new knowledge, they went on with the celebrations into the sunrise.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The next day they all met on the yard.

"Well…how was your night?" Will wondered.

"You know, the usual…Living dead running around…" Greg said.

Lilly nodded.

"Yeah...

"Well…See you later, then." Sean mumbled.

They nodded and separated from Chris and Will.

And no one spoke of the event ever again. They got back to their lives and school.

But still, new adventures were waiting for them all.

For life is a great adventure itself.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_So, there are several more chapters coming up! I think there is 6 chapters._

_Yeah, it is! _

_Guess what! I'm turning 18 November 25th. Kyaaaahhh! _

_Well, anyhow! Love you guys!_

_Take care of yourself and treasure each day as if it were to be your last!_

_Love each other into eternity!_

_Bring me a Desertflower!_

_(I'm out of pretty words now!)_

_Just take care of yourselves, okay?_

_Chapter 4 will be up as soon as I have the time to edit it. - Love ya . Sayonara!_

_// The White Angel of Darkness // _


	4. Fears and Family

**Summary: **_Will is a normal teenage boy in England. Chris is one hell of a singer, famous all over the world. Does it make sence that a normal teen boy has no idea who is the biggest hit on the list? Does it make sence that they are attracted to eachother? I dunno. Read and find out._

**Authors note: **_I dunno if this will be accepted by you guys. I got really inspired to write my own story about "Gravitation" and this was what came out of it. I know it's not about the characters from "Gravitation" but there could be some similarity. Again, __**XXX**__ stands for day or days later whilst __**xxx**__ stands for hours or minutes later._

_**Fears and Family**_

One day, Will came barging into the classroom.

He slammed the door shut behind him.

"Sorry I'm late, professor!" he called out and bowed.

No answer. He looked up. Sean and Greg's class looked back.

"Wrong classroom, dear." the teacher smiled.

"Uh-oh...Dammit! Now I'm _**really**_ late! Bye!" the door slammed again as he disappeared in a cloud of dust.

Sean shook his head.

"He's always like this. Every Monday, now."

Greg nodded.

"You think it can be cause he's spending every holiday with Chris?"

Sean laughed.

"Now _**that's **_a reason."

"Gentlemen! Attention, please!"

"Yes, ma'am! they answered."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

After school, Will sat in his car on the racing track.

"Well, my love. I missed you too." he smiled as the car purred like a happy cat at his every touch.

He drove another lap.

He just loved this car, his life here, his sister, his friends.

And Chris.

He almost drove off the court.

"Whoe, whoe, whoe! I do _**not**_ love Chris!"

He saw his face in front of him. Looking at him with those blue eyes.

They shifted, he had noticed. They shifted like his mood. When he was angry, they were ice blue. When he was happy, which was very rare, they were dark blue. And they also became dark blue when they slept together.

And his black hair always fell into his face, no matter what he did.

"Maybe….I _**do**_ love him….after all…." Will mumbled.

What was there _**not **_to love about Chris anyway?

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Chris sat in his couch, humming to himself.

The woman who had let Will and Lilly in was now walking back and forth. Chris was writing in a book as everything went quiet. Then, he looked up.

"So, Melanie. What's up?"

She gave him a grumpy look.

"You know very well what's up, Chris. You have spent too much time with your little toy. You should pay a visit to your family."

"Whatever." he mumbled and lightened a cigarette.

The door was opened and they could hear a jacket bing hanged off.

"Hey, Chris! Guess what I found out today? You see, I was driving the race car and I was thinking about nothing, right…and suddenly, I-"

Will came into the living room.

He stopped when he saw the woman.

"Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Not at all. My name is Melanie. I'm Chris' sister."

Will stared.

"Sister?"

She nodded and smiled.

"Sorry for being so abrupt the last time. I was in a bad mood."

He nodded.

"So, what're you doing here? If it's okay for me to ask."

"Not at all. I'm here to tell Chris to come to pay a visit to his family. But he doesn't want to, apparently. He's _**really**_ selfish that way."

Chris blew out smoke and looked through the papers where he had written all sort of stuff.

"No, he's not! He's the most gentle person in the world. You know, he let's me sleep in his bed."

"Well, good for you, then. But you hardly know anything about him."

"Yes I do! I know he hates broccoli!"

"When he was little and our parents tried to make him eat it, he started crying and ran away from home for three hours."

Chris sighed.

"I know he likes to sleep on his belly and that he's not ticklish at all!"

"His only weak spot is his ears! And when he was little he was scared of the boogieman and used a nightlight that was shaped like Whinnie the Pooh!"

Chris tried counting to ten.

"He's got a teddy bear called Nino!"

"When he was little, he had a girlfriend called Nikken!"

Chris counted to five.

"Well, he calls me a lot of cute stuff when we're in bed!"

"He used to call me 'brat'!"

That was the last point.

Chris opened his eyes.

"Enough!"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Five seconds later, both Will and Melanie stood outside, in the rain.

It was dark outside and the moon was shining.

"Hm! He's got a lot of nerve, throwing me out like that." Melanie sneezed.

Will sat on the ground.

"You think he hates me now?"

She looked down at him. He looked so confused and she smiled.

"Naah…"

He breathed out, relieved.

"Thank God."

"Hey, kiddo."

He looked up at her.

"Wanna go grab some food?" she wondered.

He stood up and smiled.

"Yeah. I'm starving!"

"Okay, then. Let's go."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Later, they both sat in a diner.

Will had a soda, Melanie had a coffee.

!So…Whadda´ya wanna know about my brother?!

Will looked at her.

"I don't wanna know anything. I want him to tell me himself."

She nodded.

"That's good, kiddo."

"Hm! Is that like a family tradition in your family? To call the new guy 'kiddo'?"

She smiled.

"Chris does it too, huh? Well, don't blame him. I mean, you _**are**_ younger than him."

He drank from his soda glass.

"Well…give me some juice stuff about him, then. Not mean stuff, just so I can tease him nicely."

She nodded and her smile grew bigger.

"Well, he likes ice-cream and whipped cream. And he likes legs that looks good in skirts. But which man doesn't."

Will yawned.

"I'm _**not**_ gonna wear a dress."

"Nah…Not even for him? For my brother?"

Will shook his head.

"I´d hafta wax my legs, and I've heard Lilly and her girlfriends do it. It didn't sound nice, man."

"Hmm…you should try the bikini wax…" she mumbled.

He laughed and shivered.

"Maybe some day I´ll try it…."

She looked up at him.

"Really?

"Yeah….Some day when I'm really drunk!"

"You're just being mean." she smiled.

"You think." he laughed.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Sean and Lilly walked up the street, hand in hand. It was now early in the morning. They both had a vanilla ice-cream in their hand.

She smiled at him and he blushed with a cute smile.

"So…What d´you wanna do tonight, doll?" he wondered.

She looked ahead.

"Well…."

Suddenly, she pushed him away, into an alley.

Will and that odd woman came walking down the street. Right her way.

"Well, hello there, brother!" she called out with an exaggerated smile.

The woman looked like they were talking about the weather.

"Hey, Lilly! What´cha doin?" Will called out with a smile.

"Nothing! Why? Did someone say something?"

"No, but…"

"Look, man! I'm not doing _**anything**_ funny! I'm just walking up the streets, _**all**_ _**alone **_earlybeforeschool! No one is with me? Okay? So enough with the questioning!" she cried out.

He looked confused.

"I didn't say nothin…Are you out on a date?"

He looked around, but didn't see anyone.

"With who?"

She looked nervous.

"No one! No one! I swear!"

"Ehm...okay…well, bye then…"

Will and the woman kept walking.

Sean crawled out of the alley but Lilly pushed him back.

"Hey, Will! Why are you with that girl, for?"

"She's Chris' sister!" he called back.

"Ohh…Oh, Sean! Come, let me help you up."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Chris lightened a cigarette and held the phone to his ear.

"No, no. Listen. I'm writing a new song right now. Of course I can finish this one. Okay…Next Monday, then. See ya."

Will stood in the door, waiting for him to hang up.

When he did, he turned to the younger boy.

"Well, good morning to you."

Will looked down into the floor.

"Hey…"

He looked up again.

Chris sat in the window, smoking his cigarette.

"I'm sorry I threw you out. Did you catch a cold or something?"

Will lightened up.

"Naah! I'm alright, Chris."

"Good. Hey, before you were interrupted, you were going to say something last night. What was it?"

Oh, damn it! He had almost forgotten that.

"Well, I was in practice when I suddenly figured out that I…."

The phone interrupted him.

"Hold that thought, will ya." Chris smiled and answered.

He looked confused. Then he looked surprised. Then he got that cold shield over him.

His eyes turned colour and Will had never seen them more ice-blue before.

"I see…Thank you…Bye…" he hung up.

Will looked at him.

"What? What's wrong?"

"That was my brother. My mother is sick and they think she's gonna die…soon."

Will gasped.

"Oh, my God, Chris. I'm so…sorry for you…"

Chris gave up a cold smile.

"Yeah? I don't think it's a big deal, she's far away so it dosen't matter."

Will stood quiet. Then he got a sad smile.

"You should go visit her, Chris."

He turned away his face.

"Don't wanna."

Will sighed.

"You should go and visit them, Christopher."

Chris froze and turned around. Will's eyes were filled with tears.

"Will?"

"I never got the chance to say goodbye to my mother. You know what I was doing? Where I was?"

Chris shook his head.

Will had used his full name, which could only mean that he was serious.

"I was out that night. It was about two in the morning. I was breaking into a jewel shop. For my father. Cause I knew if I didn't, he would hurt my sisters and brothers. I came home, mother was asleep. But so was dad."

Will took a deep breath, as if this conversation bothered him.

"I figured, _'I can go back with the stuff and say the cops were there_.' And I left. When I got to the alley of the store to break back in, my dad caught me. He told me that I was a worthless peace of shit that didn't deserve to be alive. That I wasn't even his son. Then he…."

The tears were still running down his chin and his fists were closed and his nails were cutting through his skin so the blood ran down on the floor.

"…he beat me…Worse than the other times…So hard…that I thought I would die…And I probably would have…But the police showed up…And we were both arrested…Lilly bailed me out with some money from the savings…But the few hours I´d been I custody…in those few hours, my mother…my mother died…We were all sent to different homes and dad was put in jail for earlier crimes…I couldn't even say goodbye even if I´d wanted to…So, yes Christopher…I think you should go…"

He covered his eyes with his sleeve.

Chris took a step closer to him.

"Will, I…."

Will fell to the floor. Ashamed of what he had just revealed to Chris. That he was a thief. That he came from a screwed up family. That he was nothing. He was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"I'm nothing at all…." he whispered.

Chris held him.

"You're not nothing…You're…You're everything…"

He took Will's head between his hands and looked him in the eyes.

"You're everything to me. Everything to your friends. To your sister. To your foster parents. Did I mention you are everything to me?"

"Twice." Will smiled.

Chris smiled back and whiped his tears away.

"I'm going back….But only if you come with me…."

Will stared at him. Then, he nodded.

"Okay. I´ll go with you."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Two days later, Will said goodbye to Lilly, Mary and his foster father before he left.

"Why do you always pack that sports bag?" Chris wondered and put it in the trunk.

"Well…In New York…It was my lucky bag…It gave me good luck."

"Really?"

"Hey, I met you while I had it, didn't I?" Will smiled.

Chris laughed and they got into the cab.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

At the airport, Will smiled with his ice-cream in his hand.

Chris had a tape recorder and was listened to music.

They were going to sit in first class.

As they sat in the plane, Will ate a bag of nuts. Chris was still listening to the music while writing in a little book.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

When they had been flying for six hours, Will had made a whole pile of nutshells and started to get annoyed.

Chris was _**still**_ listening to the music and writing in the book, while mumbling to himself.

After eight hours, Will was asleep, snoring loudly. And Chris was still writing and listening.

When it was only one hour left of the trip, Will woke up and looked at Chris.

He was writing, but without music.

"Chris?"

"Mm?"

"What're you writing?"

Chris mumbled something and put the book down and looked at him.

"Are you bored?" he smiled.

Will shook his head.

"No…I've been asleep for a while, so…But what're you writing?"

"I dunno…A song, maybe."

"A song?"

Chris nodded and turned to the window.

"Thirty minutes, now."

"Tell me about it…"

Chris looked at him.

"Why?"

"Cause I wanna know."

"Why?"

"Cause I want you to know that you can tell me stuff."

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"Why?" Chris smiled, teasingly.

"Because I…"

"Are you gonna keep giving me reasons, or are you gonna kiss me?"

Will stared at him before smiling and kissing him.

"By the way…Where are we going?"

Chris chuckled.

"You've been in a air-plane for twelve hours without wondering?"

Will blushed and sat back.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Thirty minutes later, they left the plane.

When they had picked up their bags they went out through the gates.

"Will. Welcome to Japan. My home town for my first thirteen years." Chris said with a smile.

Will stared at the Japanese people.

"Ehm…You dragged me to Japan? Why?"

"Aren't you listening? My mother lives here with my stephfather."

Will nodded.

They started walking and when they got to the sidewalk, a limousine stopped.

"They must've known that I was on my way." Chris mumbled.

They got in.

"Hajimemashite, Mr Turner." said the driver.

"Konichiwa, Genma." Chris nodded.

Will just looked confused.

Chris whispered;

"He said 'Nice to meet you.' And I said 'Hello'."

"Oh, okay…sort of…"

"Here. Read it." Chris said and gave him a dictionary.

The limousine started driving.

Will looked out through the window.

"Waow! Have you seen this, Chris? Look at that! And check _**that**_ out!" Will called out from where he was putting his head out through the window.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Twenty minutes later, they stopped.

"Hey! Who lives in that big, enormous, house?" Will asked as they got out of the car.

"My mother. And some other relatives."

The house was huge and white. Looked like a different kind of temple. But muck more luxurious.

They started walking up the stairs. As they came to the door, someone who looked exactly like the driver opened.

"Hey? When did he do that?" Will looked at Chris with confused eyes.

He smiled at the younger boy.

"This is Genma´s twin brother."

Will nodded.

"Yoko." the twin said.

"Ono." Will answered.

Chris smirked as they got inside.

The livingroom was beautiful and big. Bigger than Will's whole house.

"Damn, it's huge!" he exclaimed.

Chris looked at him. Will blushed and laughed nervously.

"It's big…"

Chris looked around and nodded.

"Yeah…it is…"

The door was opened and a woman came in. And another one, and another, and another.

There were now seven girls in the room. They all looked at the boys.

"Chris! How nice to _**see**_ you! And what a cute little boy you have brought along with you!" they cried out in joy.

Will was hiding behind Chris' back. He looked terrified.

"Nice to see you, too. Will, no matter what they say, no matter how sweet their voices get…Don't end up alone with them…" Chris whispered as a warning to Will.

"Well now, Chris. We're not _**that**_ bad, are we?" the girls smiled.

Chris just gave them that cold look he always had.

It suddenly occured to Will that he had only seen Chris smile at him.

Never at others.

"Are those…?"

"My sisters, yes."

Not even to his own sisters. But _**he **_wouldn't smile at them either.

That could give them ideas.

"Is that Will, who's hiding behind your back? Melanie told us that you had a new friend called Will. But we never expected you to bring him here." said one girl who was brunette.

Another girl with blonde hair smiled and said;

"Not that we're not happy that you brought someone for us…We'll be _**happy**_ to take care of him."

"I'm sure you will…" Will mumbled.

Suddenly, another woman came in.

She looked very young, but still older than Chris and the girls.

"Hi, Mother!" the girls exclaimed as she passed them.

She was Japanese. Very beautiful. She was the reason to both Chris' and the girls eyes being different from others.

"Hello, Mother." Chris said and bowed slightly.

She dragged him to her and held him close.

"Okarinasai, Tenchi-San…" she whispered.

"Tadaima, Mama-Chan…" he whispered back.

Will looked in the book Chris had given him.

There it said, nice and clearly: 'Okarinasai' meant something like 'Welcome home', 'Tenchi' meant 'Angel' and 'Tadaima' meant 'I'm back' or something.

Will looked at Chris and his mother.

She looked up and spotted Will and she walked towards him.

She looked at him, from down and up before studying his eyes.

He blushed. Holy shit! Those were Chris' eyes. Blue, like the ocean.

He stumbled over his words.

"Ehhmm….G-good d-day, Mrs Turner…."

She looked so cold, almost angry.

Did she hate him already? He hadn't even destroyed dinner yet.

Suddenly, she nodded and smiled at him. It was the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

Her hair was dark, almost black. Her eyes just like Chris'. She was tall and thin. Curvy and with a magnificent face.

"I am sorry. I have only heard of you from my eldest daughter. I did not know if you were a good boy or not."

The eldest daughter? That must be Melanie.

'Good boy'? He blushed even more.

"Mother, I'm so glad to see you're well. The doctor said…"

She looked at her son with a peaceful smile.

"The doctors don't know whether I will die or not. They don't decide that. I do, my son. I will live until I feel like not to anymore."

The room went quiet. Then she took Chris' arm and started walking towards the door with him.

"Be nice, daughters." she told the girls.

"We will, mother!" they all called out.

Chris looked over his shoulder at Will's panicked eyes. But he had no choice.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Chris sat down with his mother in the garden.

It was a beautiful place with birds, small waterfalls and fishes swimming in the pond. And flowers beyond ones wildest fantasy.

She looked at her son.

"Tenchi-San."

He snatched.

"Hai, Mama?"

"This boy."

"Will."

"Yes, Will. Are you serious about him?"

Chris shrugged his shoulders. Serious? He _**had**_ told Will he loved him.

But that was when a ghost had been possessing him. But hadn't he meant it?

He wasn't sure.

Maybe he had. Maybe he hadn't.

"Maybe." he sighed.

"He is very serious about you, son."

Chris looked up. He wanted to yell at her, telling her it was really none of her buisness.

But instead, he calmly said;

"Yeah?"

She smiled.

"He cares a lot for you. He may even love you. And I am not speaking about the love that you have for a good friend…."

He waited but nothing more came.

"And then?"

"That, my son. I shall tell you…some other time." she petted him on his head with a teasing smile.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Will was very nervous, where he was sitting on a chair.

On the other side of the room, the girls sat, with unnaturally huge smiles.

He looked around and wondered when Chris was coming back. He was getting bored.

Suddenly, the girls stood around him. Still smiling.

"You know, you look a lot like a girl!" one said.

"Yeah! You're _**so **_cute!" another called out.

"_**So**_ cute!" a third one agreed.

"Well…..thanks…uhmm…."

"We'll go get you some tea and cookies!" they screamed and ran out.

Two minutes after they'd left, the door opened and a guy walked in.

"Konnichiwa, ya´ll!"

He looked around.

"No red carpet? Ah, well."

Chris?

Will stood up.

It looked like Chris, walked like Chris, and had a voice that sounded like Chris'.

But his hair wasn't black. It was blond. He had changed his hair-colour?

The guy spotted him.

"Hey, kiddo."

Yup. Definitely Chris.

"What took you so long?! I mean, I understand if you wanna talk to your mom! But do you hafta leave me alone with your scary sisters?! And what the _**hell**_ did you do to your hair?!"

Chris looked at him. He looked rather surprised as he walked up to the younger boy. He looked at him from down and up.

Will got annoyed.

"What? What're you staring at?"

He smiled.

"Well…I guess you're mistaking me for my brother."

Will stared at him and a thousand questions rushed by in his mind.

He was embarrassed and on the mood to tell Chris to stop fooling around.

"Quit messing with me! I get enough of that from you in bed. Now, what happened to your hair? Did your witchy-like mother put a hex on you? I wanna go shopping, I wanna se the town! And I wanna get away from you crazy sisters before they put me in a dress!"

Chris looked at him, looking even more surprised.

Then, he got a sneaky smile on his face that Will had never seen before.

He backed away one step.

"You wanna play, kiddo? Fine, let's play."

Will swallowed and was afraid he'd done a terrible mistake.

The guy that was Chris - or rather he started suspecting that he wasn't - looked at him with hungry eyes.

"You're quite cute, actually." he smiled.

Will blushed.

"Really?...ehmm...Well I guess I should…."

Before he had a chance to react, the guy - that he now was almost _**sure **_wasn't Chris - reached down and caught his lips.

Okay! Now he _**knew**_ it wasn't Chris. He never did _**that**_ with his tongue.

Will pulled away, panting.

"I'm sorry! I mistook you for someone else! I'm gonna leave now!"

But he didn't even get a fair chance. The guy pushed away his legs so that he fell onto the soft carpet.

As he placed himself on top of him, he whispered.

"I thought you wanted to play, little one. And we're gonna play, alright."

Once again, Will felt his lips covering his own.

He kicked and scratched the floor, trying to scream.

"No! No! Chris! Help me! Help me! I…."

When he got quiet, the guy looked up. Chris stood in the door, looking rather calm.

Too calm, actually.

"Why'd you stop? The show was really great. Now, I'd appreciate it if you got of my guy."

"Of course, brother dear." the guy smiled and stood up.

Will sat up. Chris stretched his hand out and helped him up.

Will looked at the other guy.

"Brother? You guys are brothers?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah." the guy said with a huge smile.

Chris looked at him with cold eyes.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you? Coming and going as you please. Raping boys like this one."

Chris' brother blushed.

"Well, yeah. You're right. I haven't changed a bit. But he was confused, thought I was you. And I just played a little with him. No harm done."

"Yeah right. Does mom know you're home?"

He twisted, nervously.

"No. She knows I'm in town, though. Where is she?"

"The garden."

"Thanks."

He turned to the door.

Just as he was passing trough it, Chris talked in a low voice.

"And Randy…"

He froze and stopped.

"If you ever touch this boy again…."

He smiled, nodded and left.

Will looked at Chris.

'If you ever touch this boy again….'? What in the world did that mean?

Was Chris jealous?

Or just afraid he'd loose him? He didn't know. And he didn't care either.

He pulled Chris' sleeve and he looked down at the younger boy.

"I wanna go shop. Is there any malls around?"

Chris looked at him.

His eyed darkened as he leaned down against Will. The younger boy stood on his toes to reach up.

Just as they were an inch from each other, the doors were banged open and the girls came running in with tea and cookies. They stopped and saw Will's reed cheeks and Chris' murdering eyes for interrupting.

"Ohh….Ohh….I see…" they exclaimed, smiling.

Will ignored them and called out.

"Where's the closest mall!?"

"Down the street…"

"Okay! Bye!"

They only saw a cloud of dust and the both of them where gone.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Will closely invetigated the jewlery, for Lilly.

"Whoa! This is _**so**_ cool! Oh, and this! And this! And this, and this! Oh, and this is great! Have you _**seen **_all this?!" he shouted out to Chris.

"Well, I _**did**_ live here for half of my life." he mumbled.

Will ignored him as he ran around and looked at everything. He bought some saké and a lot of souvenirs.

He came back to Chris' side with loads of pretty bags.

"Hey! I wanna shop for clothes!" he said.

Chris gave up a great sigh and nodded.

"Okay. Let's go."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

That same night, Will opened the door with bags and boxes under his arm. He was wearing a big smile.

Chris' mother came and met him in the hall.

"Well, well. You have been gone all day. A lot of shopping?"

"Yeah! It was sooo fun! I loved it! It was great! I think I´ll stay forever, Mrs. Turner!" he told her.

She smiled.

"Call me Mitsune, dear."

"O-okay…Mitsune…" Will blushed.

"By the way….Where's my son?"

Will coughed and turned around.

"Come on! Stop being such a lame-o and come in-o, haha!"

Chris came stumbling in. He was loaded with packages and bags so they couldn't see his face.

A servant came and took it all away.

"Whoaa! My back is killing me! I'm _**never**_ going shopping with you ever again! You hear me, kiddo?! _**Never**_!"

Will and Mitsune smiled at him.

"Well, I don't think you'll keep that promise next time I wanna go shop. Besides, you were very sweet to stand out with me all day. I'm really happy that you did that."

"Listen to Will, Tenchi-San." Mitsune told her son.

"Dammit! Now you're getting together on me? This is unbelievable!" Chris muttered and left the hall.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The same night Will heard a noise from the hall.

He sat up and pulled his blue bunny-slippers on before he left the room.

It was like the whole house was watching him. He shuddered and hurried up. As he got to a door, he knocked at it.

"Enter."

Will walked in with a smile.

"Hello, Tenchi-San!" he exclaimed.

Chris looked up from the desk where he was writing on some pieces of paper.

"What is it?"

Will sat on the bed.

"Well….It's kinda scary in this house at night. Have you noticed all the paintings that stares at you when you pass them?"

Chris smiled and his eyes returned to the papers. Will looked around in the room. It was probably Chris' old one.

There were posters of different bands and other teen-stuff in the room.

Suddenly, Will made a sound of surprise. That poster over there. It was on the famous car-racer called Jonathan Willis. He was a great driver. A legend.

"I didn't know you liked car-racing….I thought you just came to my games just for me…"

Chris looked up at the poster. He shook his head and smiled again.

"Well….I like the game….The speed….You're just as good as he was, you know."

Will blushed.

"Really? You think so? Thanks!"

Chris got up from the chair and stepped over to the younger boy. Slowly, he laid him down and kissed him.

"You stay here tonight." he ordered.

Will nodded and his eyes were shining and he looked happy.

After all, Chris had introduced him to his mother. And sisters, unfortunately. And his twisted twin brother who had tried to rape him a little.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

A couple of days later, Mitsune and Will were walking in the garden.

"What is your intentions with my son, Will?"

"Well, Mitsune…I dunno…I like to hang around him…At least he doesn't kick me out when he gets tired of my presence."

"You love him, don't you?" she smiled.

He blushed, and it looked adorable on him. Then he snatched his shoulders and didn't know what to answer.

Mitsune sat down in the green grass.

Will joined her.

"You look like a cat, do you know that?"

"I do? In what way?"

"Your eyes are like those of a cat's. And in the way you move, delicate like a cat. I will call you…Konako-chan. That means "My little kitten.' From now on, you shall be known as that."

Will blushed again.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

That night, Will and Chris had a fight.

"I know that you wanna go do stuff, but why don't you go with my sisters, then?"

"Are you nuts?! They're gonna get me killed!"

"Then how about my brother?"

"The guy who tried to rape me?! Never!"

Chris sighed.

"You know something, you're more difficult than any other person I've ever been with!"

"Well, I'm no stupid woman that you can boss around like you wanna!"

"I wouldn't want you to be! You're too damn stubborn!"

"Well, you're stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! You're always mean to me! Why are you always mean?!"

"I would't be if you were better looking! But you are so damn ugly, you could never be compared to my other girlfriends!"

Everything got silent. Will stared at him.

That was the worst thing Chris had ever said to him.

"Other girlfriends?…"

His eyes started running, he turned around and ran out.

Chris stood there, staring at the closed door.

Then, he sat down in a chair.

"Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit." he mumbled.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Will sat in his room staring at the wall. He hid his face in his arms which were twisted around his knees.

Suddenly, the door was quietly opened.

"Go away, whoever you are…."

It was Chris' sisters.

They sat down around him and for once, they weren't cheery.

"Keep your chin up, Konako-chan. We'll help you show Chris that you're better looking than any other girl he will ever see."

He wailed and looked up at them.

"You heard us?"

"Everyone on this street heard you, Konako-chan."

They made him stand up. Then they looked at him from his toes to his hair.

After that, they smiled and nodded to each other.

"It can take a day or so. We shall start at sunrise."

Will just looked confused.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Next day, Chris talked to his mother.

"We had a fight and now I haven't seen him since last night. Do you know where he is?"

She smiled.

"Your sisters took him out at sunrise to cheer him up. He looked as if he'd been crying all night."

Chris swallowed and tried to look as if he didn't care.

"So?"

She stopped walking and stood right in front of him, looking at him with dark eyes.

Her voice was like poison arrows as she spoke.

"Why don't you just admit that you love the boy and get it over with! That is not a suggestion, that is an order, Christopher!"

Chris looked surprised at her. Then he nodded and bowed.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The same night, he went on and off in his room, trying to decide what to tell Will.

Then, suddenly it knocked on his door and he opened.

He stared, and for a second he thought it was Lilly that had followed them here. But when he looked closer he saw who it was.

"Will? What are you?…"

He got quiet as he saw the younger boy's eyes.

Will stood there, in a dress. It was white and blue and very pretty on him. His hair was in a pigtail.

Chris looked at him, from down and up. Will was wearing black shoes and white socks. He looked like a very pretty girl.

The most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

His legs were long and tanned and they fitted good with the dress.

He had a smile that was nothing like his usual smiles.

"Will?..Are you alright?"

"Sure I am."

"Then what are you doing?"

Will took a step into his room and put his hands behind his back, looking sugar sweet.

"Proving to you that I am better that all of your other girlfriends…"

Before Chris had a chanse to react, Will had pushed him backwards so that he ended up on the floor.

Then, he turned around and closed the door before he locked it and got down on his knees on top of Chris.

"W-Will...I -"

He was interrupted when Will bowed down and kissed him.

"Shh. No more talking. You're all mine now. And I'm gonna show you who's really the boss."

Chris' eyes grew bigger as Will, once again, leaned down and kissed him.

And this time, he stayed down.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Next morning, Chris woke up early.

He yawned and looked at the boy that was lying under the sheet. They were on the floor.

They never made it to bed.

He got up and put a pair of boxers on before he left with a bathrobe on.

By he pool, he met his brother.

"Hello, Chris." Randy smiled.

Chris sat down and let his right foot touch the water.

"What's up? Why ain't you taking that robe off?"

Chris sighed and took it of before sitting on the edge.

Randy stared at him. All over Chris' back and his thorax were scratching marks after nails and teeth.

"Damn! What happened to you? You fell on top of a tiger or something?"

"Yeah…And his name was Will." Chris muttered.

"Waow! The kid is a wild cat. Lucky you."

"Lycky me!? Look at me! I look like a freaking scratching board!"

Randy grinned at him.

He knew very well what Will had done to his brother. He had heard his sisters telling him to let it all out.

Suddenly, he looked over Chris' shoulder.

"And there is the tiger, now."

Chris dived in. Will came to the pool and smiled at Randy.

"Hi, raper!"

"Hi, kiddo! Good nights sleep?"

"Yeah…"

Will's eyes were shining as he spoke.

"Have you seen Chris?"

"Nope, not lately. Why?"

"Nah, I'm going to a race-court and I don't want him to find out. Promise you wont say nuthin'."

"Promise."

Will waved at him and left the house.

Chris came back up again.

"Aaoow! Having chlorine on the wounds ain't such a good idea! Aow, aow, aow, aow!"

Randy laughed at him as he got up again.

"What'd he say?"

"Oh, just that he was going out to buy some stuff for tonight…."

He looked like he was thinking heavily as he said, more to Chris than to himself.

"Or did he say 'buy some _**tools**_ for tonight'?"

Chris got pale and swallowed.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Will stood at the side of the racing-court and watched the cars rush by.

This was so cool. Everything was so beautiful.

Suddenly, someone cleared his throat behind him and he turned around. There stood a woman and next to her, a man in the age of forty.

"Konichi wa!" she said and bowed to him.

Will knew that word. It meant 'Hello.'

"Hajimemashite. Nice to meet you." he said.

The man looked at him from upside down and then at the court.

He said something to Will.

"Ehhm….I don't understand…."

The woman translated.

"He want's you to come with us."

"Oh. Okay."

They came into a garage where cars stood in lengths.

Will's chin almost hit the floor as he looked at the cars with great admiring eyes.

The man spoke again and the woman translated.

"'My name is Yoshi Gawa.'….I am his assistant. My name is Keiko. And what is your name?"

"Ehhm….I'm Will. Are these your cars?"

"Yes. All of them."

"Waow! I'd really like to be a driver to one of these beauties!" Will exclaimed.

The man smiled and talked.

"My master is wondering if you like these cars a lot."

"Oh, yeah! I love them already!"

She translated, the man nodded and told them to follow, with a gesture.

Soon, they came into another garage. There were loads of car-parts in there.

"What's he saying now, Keiko?" Will asked, as he tried to wipe away some drool from his chin.

"He is asking if you like these car-parts a lot, you can have whichever you want."

"Seriously?! Wow!"

The man interrupted him in his happiness.

"He is saying: 'But if you wish for these, you have to do me a favour. It's very personal, so I wish for you to not talk with anyone about it.'"

Will looked at Keiko for a long time. Then he nodded, slowly.

"What'd you want me to do?"

"He says: 'You shall come to my house and walk in to one of my guest rooms. There, you will take of your clothes and you will move slowly so that I can see you. There will be a bell outside the room. And when the bell is ringing, you can get dressed and leave. With all the car-parts you wish for.'"

Will had gotten extremely pale now.

He looked at the man and Keiko, and then at the car-parts, and then back at Keiko and the man.

"Ehmm….Wha?"

Keiko smiled.

"Of course you will be alone in the room. He will see you from another room, but you will not see him."

Will blushed and hid his face in his hands.

"You're askin' for a lot, you know."

She translated this to the man and he nodded that he knew. That he understood.

Will started walking around in the garage, watching people fix up car-parts. They were nice and shiny. Silver and black.

_Whoaaa! Tell me you ain't thinkin' what __**I'm**__ thinkin! You __**cannot **__do this! Under no circumstance! I won't let you do this! Do __**not**__ disobey me, William! _his brain ordered loudly.

Will turned to face the man and Keiko.

"Mr, Gawa. Consider it a deal!"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

That afternoon, Will came into the dining room with a big smile on his face. He sat down next to Chris and waited for the food to be brought in.

"Do you need a hand or something? I'm really strong and good at carrying things." he suggested.

Mitsune smiled and shook her head.

"Not at all, Konako-chan. My daughters are happy to carry the food in."

"Okay."

Ten minutes later, they all were eating. Will had the strongest appetite and he left nothing on his plate when he was done.

"You're gonna get full. You better go straight to bed afterwards." Chris proposed.

The younger boy shook his head.

"Naah! I'm just getting started! Food makes me stay awake longer! And it also makes me spirited, hihi!"

Chris got extremely pale at this as Will leaned closer to him and whispered.

"And if you think I will let you sleep peacefully tonight, you're very wrong, mister."

Randy sat at the other side of his brother and laughed at his surprised face.

Will smiled, once more.

"Just you wait, Chris….I'm gonna keep you up aaaall night…."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The same night Will came into Chris' room.

He pushed Chris onto the floor and placed himself on top of him.

"And now, you're all mine...Chris…"

And it was their greatest night ever. Will made Chris like his ways, and indeed he liked it.

Every inch of it.

As the younger boy let out his 'demon'.

His deepest and most secret desires. And Chris didn't min.

He approved to it very much.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The next morning, Will met Randy at the pool.

"Hellu, raper!"

"Hellu, Willie-boy!"

They laughed.

"Sleep well?"

"No. You didn't sleep at all, huh?"

Will looked up at him, really surprised.

"You _**heard**_ us?"

Randy snorted and looked insulted.

"Konako-chan, dearest! Whole freakin _**Japan**_ heard you!"

Will blushed, took his robe off and dived in.

The water felt cool against his skin.

He had awaken, about tree minutes ago and Chris had been asleep. Looking very, very tired.

Will had the same feeling again, wanted to have him. But instead he'd left him.

Must let him rest once in a while.

"Chris must be a good at what he's doing."

"Yeah! He's really good. As turned on as I got. I'll tell ya. Damn.."

Randy laughed.

"Have you seen everything in Japan, yet?"

"Just the malls."

"Heh….Then, the next time you meet Chris….Say you feel like seeing somethin beautiful."

"Okay. I have to go now. Have a meeting."

"With who?"

Will told him everything about Keiko and Yoshi Gawa and the deal they had made.

The story made Randy go pale.

And when Will told him not to say anything to Chris, he promised he wouldn't say a word.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

About one hour later, Will came to Mr Gawa's house.

Keiko showed him into a guestroom and left him there.

He stood in the room for a minute, swallowing. What the hell had gotten into him? What was he doing here?

Suddenly, Keiko came back with a peice of paper and a pen.

"Here, Mr Underwood. You must sign this. Mr Gawa has already signed that he will give you the car-parts if you do this. So it will be legal."

"Ehhmm….Okay…."

He wrote down the name he had in London '_William Underwood_'.

"Alright. How should I start?"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Chris woke up. Will wasn't there and he thanked his lucky star for that.

If he had been there, he would've want to go again. And Chris was too tired for that.

So he left his room and met his brother at the pool.

"Uh-oh! The tiger has scratched again!"

His joke wasn't appreciated. Chris sat in a chair with his bathing-boxers on.

He had learned from the last time not to get in while the wounds were fresh.

"You sore?" Randy wondered.

Chris looked at him with cold eyes, that clearly said "None-of-your-damn-business!"

But he just twitched his shoulders and softly said.

"Yeah, sort of."

"He was being too rough with you, brother?" he smiled.

"Hah. Yeah right. Even though _**I **_look like hell, _**he**_ got a mark, too."

"Where?"

"None of your buisness. It dosen't show anyway, it's under his clothes."

"Cool. Way to go, Chris!"

"Whatever. Have you seen him around this morning?"

"Well, I promised not to say anything…."

"What? He did something dangerous or stupid? Come on, tell me."

"Well…."

After a minute or two everybody could hear Chris' scream.

"_**He**__**what?!"**_

Randy held up his hands as he stood in front of his brother.

"Whoe, whoe. I'm not finished."

"Yeah?"

"How do _**you**_ know?!"

"'Cause I've done it for him."

"_**What?!"**_

"Well, it's easy money. Just takin' your clothes of, stand in the room for twenty minutes and then you leave."

Chris got up and went to his room with Randy after him.

"Why didn't you tell me that he went to the racing-court? I am very upset with you, Randy!"

Randy jumped, frightened. Chris only used his first name when he was really angry.

Otherwise, he called him 'bro', 'brother' or 'dude'.

Chris got into his clothes and started walking to the door, jumped into his shoes and grabbed his jacket.

Randy followed him.

"Hey, look at it from the good side. You can write a song about this."

For that comment, Chris hand smacked his head.

"Aow, sorry."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Will sat on the bed, gulping and trying to calm himself down.

_Alright, Will. You got yourself into this mess, you signed a contract, you have no choice but doing it! _his brain told him calmly.

"Heh, yeah right! Okay, let's just get this over with."

He took his shoes and jacket off, then he took off his shirt.

He stopped at his belt and touched a great half-healed scar that went from his bellybutton and kept going under his jeans.

He thought about Chris.

Dammit, why had he just left him there, so sweet and so….ready!

He felt the desire for Chris rise and he blushed for his thoughts.

-Just don't think about Chris. Just get this over with. It's for our baby back home, right? She'd really need those parts to sound like a little kitty. he was talking to himself.

To his brain.

_Yeah, you sure about that? That man is a sick, sick, sicko. Ya really wanna let him se you naked?_

"Noo….But I hafta do it….You know…." once again, he touched the scar.

The one that Chris had given him. It was a really exciting memory.

"Well, screw you, Chris! I'm gonna do this! It's none of _**your**_ business!"

_Hahahaha…You just keep telling yourself that, old friend! _his brain laughed at him.

"Oh, shut your imaginary mouth!"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Chris knocked hard at the door. A servant opened.

"Konichi wa. We're looking for someone."

"Yeah, we're looking for someone!" Randy repeated.

Chris looked coldly at him and he somehow got smaller.

"I know, I know. 'Shut up.'"

"Sumimasen, but I do not know who you are looking for." the servant said.

"Oh, yeah?" Chris pushed him away and got inside with Randy behind him.

"Sir, you cannot do this! I must ask you to leave!"

"Shut your mouth and go make tea or something. Your master's gonna need it when I'm done with him. Randy, show me the way."

"You got it, brother!"

And then they left the hall and went upstairs.

The servant just stood there.

Then he shook his head and gave up a great sigh and went to the kitchen to make tea.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Will sat on the bed looking at the wall.

He was wondering where the peephole was.

Uugh, 'peephole'. That sounded not-pleasant-like. He stood up again and opened his jeans buttons.

Is this right? Am I doing the right thing? Won't I feel really dirty after doing this.

_Of course you will, stupid! But you were right, our baby back home needs these car-parts. So we just gotta bite together and do this, okay?_

Okay. I'll do it. Alright, pants of.

He unbuckled his belt.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Chris and Randy ran around in the corridors, looking for the right guestroom.

"Shouldn't you know which one it is?"

Randy twitched his shoulders.

"How am I supposed to remember? I was sixteen the last time I was here."

"Sixteen?….."

"Ehmm…..

"_**Sixteen?!**_"

"Well, yeah…I-I needed the money for a record I wanted to buy."

"_**SIXTEEN?!"**_

"Calm down, Chris…."

"_**I'm calm!!**_ _**What makes you think I'm not calm?!"**_

"Okay, okay…You're calm…So, keep your voice down." Randy spoke in a very gentle voice and had a nervous smile.

Chris gave up a great sight and leaned against the wall and started to breathe calmly.

"I'm calm…..I'm very calm….Aaoommmm…..Aaoommmm……"

"Since when did you become a Buddhist?"

"Since I came back home and met you guys again."

"Gee, we love you too." Randy said with loads of sarcasm.

Suddenly, a bell rang and Chris jumped.

Randy looked around.

"I remember that sound. It means it's over and that you may leave….the room….Oh, shit! We're too late!"

They started running again.

"If Will's hurt, I'm gonna kill you, brother."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Will put his shirt around his waist and left the room.

Outside, Keiko waited.

"My Master is completely satisfied. He is hoping you will come back again."

"Heh, don't put your hopes up. Just give me the papers so I can get the hell outta' here."

He shuddered as he thought about what she'd just told him.

'Completely satisfied'?

_Totally gross! Let's get the hell outta here, man! _his brain screamed.

"I agree with my brain…I wanna leave. Give."

She smiled and gave him a peice of paper.

_Read it first, you idiot! We don't wanna get ripped off, right?_

"Right…Well, this looks good. All right, see ya…ehhm….never…"

Soon, he left downstairs.

He sang a happy love song that Chris had taught him.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Chris and Randy walked in the hall, on their way back.

"That was one happy man." Chris muttered.

"Sure he was. Do you know how good Will actually looks?"

Chris stopped.

"What? Randy asked."

"Shh! You hear that? Listen…"

They went quiet.

Soon they could hear a small echo from a voice.

_"And we will always be there for each other...For one a another..."_

"It's commin' from down stairs. Come on."

They ran down the stairs.

Will stood in the half open door and dragged his shirt on.

He hadn't spotted them yet.

"_...light up my path, my love...I shall always be by your side...I hope you will understand, what you are to me...Forgive me, my love for what I have done...It was for our own good..._"

Chris stopped and listened.

Will had a good voice. He looked sad and happy at the same time. Now he was singing from his mind and heart, not from words in songs.

"_Rock me, baby...rock me slow...I will always...be there below...And when you smile, when you smile at me...I'll give you anything, be anything you want me to be…"_

Randy smiled and Chris slowly went over to Will and touched his shoulder.

He twitched and jumped, as if Chris had hit him.

"Will…."

He blushed and looked angrily at Randy before looking ashamed.

"Chris I….I never meant to….he gave me such a great offer….I didn't wanna…."

He was interrupted as Chris dragged him closer and kissed him.

"Not another word, kiddo. Not another word.." he whispered.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The next day, Chris woke up and saw right into Will's dark eyes.

They were shining against him.

"Morning, kiddo…"

"Good morning, Chris."

Will laid down and crawled into his arms, purrin like a happy cat.

"Can't we do something today? Just the two of us?"

Chris held him tight and looked down into his eyes.

"What do you feel like doing, kiddo?"

"I dunno….I wanna see somethin' beautiful."

Chris sat up and yawned.

"All right! Let's go to Mt Kuratake. You can see really far from there."

"Okay, Will smiled."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

They had a great day. They ate ice-cream and had lunch. And they looked at the view from the mountain.

It was such a beautiful view, that Will almost had tears in his eyes.

This was a great day.

He cuddled up against Chris.

"Thank you for bringing me here."

Chris pulled him upwards, kissing him. All the passion in his eyes, tranformed into that kiss.

Will felt all tingly inside.

This was a day he'd never forget.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

A few days later, Will and Chris said goodbye to everybody.

"I shall come and visit you and Konako-chan, my boy." Mitsune smiled.

"Yeah! And _**I'll **_go with her!" Randy exclaimed.

Chris ignored him, said goodbye to his family and jumped into the cab next to Will.

To honour - or more like insulting - him they had made him wear some very exciting clothes.

Blue and white jeans that made him look girlie and thinner. A thin, red sweater and over that a very small, grey jacket that only reached him to his chest.

And on his head there was a cute hat with eyes, a nose and small ears on the sides.

He looked more like a girl than ever. But sure, it fitted him nicely and he felt better that in years.

At the airport, a lot of guys gave Will the kind of look that told him how hot he was.

Chris held him close and his grip hardened every time he noticed a guy checking Will out.

He looked down at Will. His cheeks were red and he looked adorable.

Well, he _**is**_ cute. And adorable. _**And**_ sexy. And I don't know what else. he thought.

Will liked the way Chris held him in that possessive way. Like he wanted to show everybody that Will was his. That he belonged to him.

And Will didn't mind.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

A few hours later, they sat in first class in the plane.

"What if the plane crashed and we were to be stranded on a desert island?" Will asked Chris.

"Don't worry, miss. This plane is as secure as ever." the stewardess secured him.

Will looked disappointed.

"Well, I was kinda hopin' for it."

She got pale and left.

"Don't scare the air plane people like that, Will. They may think that you are gonna do something really bad." Chris teased him with a glittery smile.

Will blushed and looked out through the window.

"You never told me what you think about my clothes."

Chris leaned over and smiled.

"You are the sexiest thing walking around on God's green earth."

"Chris!"

His smile grew bigger when he saw how hard it was for Will not to get too excited. So he went on.

"I would like to grab you and make love to you, right here and now."

"Chris…"

"Hard and rough. Just the way you like it."

He leaned closer and whispered in his ear.

"I would lick you all over and let you bite and scratch….Like the tiger you are. My little tiger…."

"Chris…don't…"

It was fun to see him toss and turn in yearning.

"Konako-chan….I wanna play with you until you scream my name…"

Will gave up a breathless gasp and looked panicked as he felt Chris' tongue in his ear.

"Stop it…" he begged.

"Make me." Chris whispered with a smile.

"Mommy, why is that boy licking that girl's ear?"

"People who are in love can do that whenever they want to. Turn back to your drawing, dear." the mother ordered her son.

Will blushed even harder as he saw the boy look at him over his seat before he sat back down.

He tried to push Chris away but the older man dragged him closer.

"Don't be scared, kiddo."

"I-I'm not s-scared…"

"Yeah right…Then why are you shivering?" he wondered with mockery in his voice.

"It's not because I'm scared….It's because of what you're doing with your tongue in my ear…."

Chris gave up the same breathless gasp as Will.

"Come on…Let's go somewhere non-crouded….I wanna have you now…"

Will got up and they left straight for the first class' bathroom.

And Will had a pleased smile on his face, as if he had planned this.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Awright! That was the end of chapter four! Yaaaay, we made it this far! I hope you'll enjoy chapter five, cause it took me a while writing it. I didn't really like writing it cause I was on my period and I was really sensitive and stuff, so I cept bursting into tears over and over. Hating myself for writing such horrible things. _

_Ah, well!_

_Okay! I got a request for some Will-angst! If you're into that sort of stuff, you're lucky cause I rule at the really disturbing, emotional, sad and hateful moments!_

_I don't always like to write like that but sometimes it's a need-to-do thing, you know?_

_Hope you'll enjoy it!_

_And by the way..._

_**(Sobbing loudly )**_

_I love you guys for sticking with me this far!_

_Seriously, I do! I keep falling in love with all of you over and over!_

_**(Crying exaggeratingly)**_

_**(Cough, cough)**_

_Anyhow! Love you! (In a normal way, might I add)_

//The White Angel of Darkness


	5. Fathers Son

**Warning (for this chapter): **_There is angst, sorrow, rape, (memorys of_) _and child-abuse in this chapter. All about Will, of course. If you can't handle that kind of things, then I guess you shouldn't continue reading. (Who am I kidding? Bite together! Be a friggin man! Dont bail on me now, guys!) Anyhow! Hope you can enjoy this chapter. That's pretty much all I had to say. Enjoy!_

_**Father's son**_

Lilly put up her hair with a hairpin.

She looked at the man that was sleeping in the bed and she got a smile on her face.

Suddenly, he woke up.

"Hey….Where're you going, love?" he yawned.

"You know, I _**do**_ have a social life besides you."

He laughed and dragged her back into the bed. He started kissing her softly on her neck.

She gave up a happy sigh and kissed him back. And she turned so that she was on top of him.

Suddenly, the phone rang and they both sat up.

He answered.

"Hello? Yeah? Cool! Yeah, we'll be there. Bye." he hung up.

"What?"

"Will's plane's commin in 'bout thirty minutes from now."

Her smile grew bigger.

"Yay! Will's home!"

"Big yay. Let's go."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Will and Chris came into the terminal with their bags on a cart.

Will's cheeks were red and his eyes were shining.

"Look. It's your friends." Chris whispered in his ear.

"Don't breathe in my ear, Chris."

"Why not?"

"Turns me on…"

"Oh? Just you wait 'till we get home."

"Hey, Willie-boy! What's up?" Lilly called out as she threw herself into her brother's arms.

"Ooff! Hi, Lilly…."

They were all there.

Sean, Greg and Anthony.

"Where's Mary?"

"They're waiting for you at home."

"Okay."

"Hi there, mate. How's life treatin you?" Sean smiled.

"Great to have you back, pal." Greg said.

"Yeah. We kind of missed you and your crazy ideas." Anthony laughed.

"Wait till' you hear about the crazy thing he did in Japan." Chris muttered.

"Cool outfit, Willie-boy! You look so _**cute**_!" Lilly outbursted with shiny eyes.

Will explained to them about Chris' sisters.

Lilly turned Will's attention back to her again.

"You brought us cool stuff, brother?"

"Well….yeah…."

"Yay, yay! Presents! Yay!" Lilly called out in joy.

"What's up with her?" Will whispered to Sean.

"Don't ask me, mate. She's been like that since ya left."

"Ohh…..Okay….Well, see ya'll at home, then. Chris has his car here, so…"

They looked at each other with faces that clearly said 'they're-gonna-have-sex-aren't-they'?

Will blushed again.

"Give it up, you guys and stop being so nasty. Chris and I can do other stuff besides having sex."

Chris gave up a great sigh and tried not to listen.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Five minutes later, they sat in Chris' car.

"Oh, thank God. It's nice and quiet in here."

Chris smiled.

"I saw the look your friends gave you...How much do you tell them?"

"Nothing, they're just teasing. They're just joking around. I mean, you must be exhausted, so I would never…."

"Sure you would." he interrupted.

Will looked at the older boy as they drove out on the highway.

Was he serious?

_Oh, God. Does he wanna go again? Well, Willie-boy! What're ya waitin' for? You may never get a chance like this again! Go for it!_

"Oh, shut up….." Will mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh, nuthin….Just my brain….He's tellin' me to go for it…"

"Sounds good to me...You talk to it a lot?" Chris smiled as he spoke.

Once again, Will blushed.

He realised now that talking to your brain perhaps wasn't such a normal thing to do.

Chris stopped at red light. He turned to the boy.

"You can drive this car, right?"

"Umm…Yeah…But I…"

"Then drive it."

Before Will even knew it, he was sitting in the drivers seat.

He looked very nervous.

_This sucks! This was __**not**__ what we wanted!_

Oh, shut up, you perv! Will thought.

Chris looked at him.

His eyes were dark and they made Will all tingly inside.

"The light's green." Chris said without taking his eyes from Will.

"O-okay…"

Will hadn't gotten his drivers license. Even though he had tried several times.

But he never made it to the final exam cause something always came in the way of it.

He breathed out as if he'd been holding his breath the whole way when they parked outside Chris' apartment building.

As soon as the elevator-doors closed, Chris slammed Will up against the wall.

He kissed him fiercly, while taking Will's pants off.

"Chris...The elevator will stop at the next floor soon…"

Without a word, Chris pushed the "stop" button. Never stopping what he was doing.

Damn, he was really intence! He had already unbuttoned his pants and dragged Will's off.

Will gave up a gasp as he felt Chris slamming inside of him.

"Chris! Oh, God!"

This felt so good. Could it be better? Probably not.

Damn, he was almost there!

"Chris...I'm gonna…"

He moaned loudly as Chris fastened his paste, thrusting into him even harder.

Gasping, Will held onto Chris as if everything depended on it. And if he were to let go, he would fall down.

If it was possible, he held the older man closer to him.

And he felt like he never wanted to let go.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

As they got inside and Chris started unpacking his stuff, Will's phone rang.

He answered.

"Hellu, Will speakin', what can I do ya for?" he said cheerfully, his cheeks still red.

"_Hi, Will…"_

He froze.

That voice.

Oh, God he's back.

No, it can't be.

But still, the voice was there.

His eyes got cold and darker than ever.

"How did you get my number? What do you want?"

Chris looked up from the couch where he was sitting with a cigarette.

"_Aww…Come on, son…Don't be like that…After all…I am…you father…"_

Chris blew out smoke and kept his eyes on the younger boy.

"Tell me. How did you get this number?" Will tried not to shiver with anger, his voice giving him away.

"_I just want to meet you again, son…"_

"Stop calling me that. And you know we can't meet. You're in prison. And you will stay there until you can't do no more harm to anyone."

Chris stood up and got closer to him, put his arms around him and noticed that Will's whole body was rigid as a rock.

"_Now listen, Will…I've escaped from prison…"_

Will gave up a gasp. That's not possible. No!

No, no, no, no!

The man in the phone continued.

"_And I'm coming to England, son…For you…and maybe even for your sister…"_

He felt as if someone was sitting on his lungs and stopped him from breathing.

"What?…How did you find out where we….It's supposed to be hidden from you…I don't understand…"

"_Of course you don't…But you see, I __**want**__ you back, son…And I'm willing to_ _do_ _anything to get you back…you hear me?…__**anything**__…"_

There was a quiet 'click' and then nothing.

Will gasped again.

He was here. In England. And he'd killed a person to get the information about his destination. Even though he had nottold him so, he could hear it in his voice.

This wasn't happening. He'd been free from his father for so many years. And now he was supposed to get everything back? He shivered and leaned his head back onto Chris' shoulder.

"Chris…"

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"I just walked through some very bad memories. It was so cold over there, Chris…Make me feel warm and safe again…"

He turned the younger boy to face him. In Will's eyes he could see regret and fear.

He pushed him upwards and gave him a soft kiss.

"It's alright, kiddo. You're safe with me...I promise…"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

A couple of weeks later, Will had almost forgot about the phone call.

Until one morning, when Mary knocked on the door and he told her to come in.

"Good morning, Will.

"Morning, Mary. Lilly slept over at Mel's, right?" he smiled as he yawned.

"Yes, dear."

"Suddenly, she has loads of friends she sleeps over with…." he mumbled.

"There is someone looking for you outside. Get dressed and come downstairs, okay?"

"Okay. Did she tell you what she wanted?"

"Well, no….And it's a he…"

"Okay…Be there in a minute."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Twenty minutes later, he got downstairs in a new uniform he'd bought in Japan. It kind of looked like his own but more feminine.

He looked very, very cute. Not like a girl, but neither like a boy. A mix of both.

In the kitchen, stood a man. His hair was red and his eyes green. A very handsome man.

Will froze.

"Hi there, Will…How's it going?" he said with a dark, deep voice that Will had learned to hate and fear.

He took a step back, but controlled himself when he remembered Mary stood in the same room.

He gave the man a cold look before he took a sandwich, kissed Mary on the cheek and left the house, giving him a sign to follow him out.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

On the way to school, he came walking up to him. They didn't speak, they didn't look at each other.

Until Will had enough and asked, calmly.

"So how did you get out?"

"Tricked a guard into coming into my cell. Took his gun and suffocated him."

Will gave up a shiver of fear.

-You got it pretty good here, boy. Rich family, private school. You look a lot like a girl, though.

"I don't mind."

"You gay?"

"Maybe. What about you? How did you survive in prison without women?"

"There were guys that looked like girls. Don't understand how they could be tough enough to get themselves into jail, but if I closed my eyes, they could go for girls."

Will looked at him with disgust in his eyes.

The man smiled at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that? You have a boyfriend you do it with, so why can't I have some fun in jail?"

He stopped and stared at him.

"What?…What are you talking about?…"

"Oh, come on, son….Don't you think I've seen you? He's good, aint' he? I mean you're moaning like you're really enjoying it."

"You're lying. The apartment is too high up for anyone to…"

"There is another building right next to it, right? You should really learn to cover the windows. People can have a free view. People like me."

"I suppose you got turned on, ya big sicko!"

Will was finished with being calm. Thais was outrageous. Staring at them while they were…

He couldn't even _**think**_ of it.

But the man only gave him a smile.

A smile that really worried him.

"How did you guess, son?"

He got pale and looked as if he was going to throw up.

"You disgust me, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

One hour later, Will sat close to the window looking down into his math book.

He was so bored. He hated math. Even though he was very good at it.

Restless, he looked out through the window. And felt the blood in his veins freeze to ice.

He stood out there, watching him with such calm eyes.

He shivered and breathed in and out, in and out. He concentrated very hard not to scream.

Closed his eyes, hard he startet whispering, as if in pray.

"Please go away, please go away, please go away…"

He was gone.

This was getting out of hand. He had to do something.

And he had to do it soon.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

After school, he met him again.

Will was sitting on a bench eating an ice-cream.

He was thinking deeply.

Suddenly, someone sat down next to him. He didn't have to look.

He knew who it was.

"I want you to stop following me."

"You know I won't."

"Yeah…"

They sat very quiet for a couple of minutes.

"I told you that I want you back, son."

"I don't wanna go back to you."

"As you wish. I'll just go talk to your sister, then…"

Will froze. What? With Lilly? He could just imagine what the old, handsome man would do to her.

"If I'm not wrong…She looks just like you now. And she's got what you don't. I think we'll get along just fine, her and I…Don't you?"

Oh God. No. Lilly. He couldn't let him… She didn't even know that he was here.

"You get as you want…I'll do as you say…"

"That's my boy. Alright, listen up. There is this jewel shop that I want you to…"

Will didn't listen as he kept talking.

What was he doing? He was crazy.

But it was the only way to keep him away from Lilly.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

A few days later, Will met a familiar guy on the street.

The guy that he had fought over Lilly for.

"Well, well. If it isn't the princess' brother?"

He looked at Will from down and up who was wearing those jeans that Chris liked so much. And a short shirt over a long one. He was eating on a burger.

"Whazzup, dude." he said shortly before passing him.

The guy put out his arm and stopped him.

"Hey! I wan't to talk about your sister."

"I'm a little busy doin' nothing right now, so…"

"I wan't to talk _**now**_!"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"It's nothing big I wan't. Just your sister."

They were standing in a empty garage building. There were parked cars there but no people. It was the scary kind of silent.

All the guys in the group was there.

Will didn't know half of them and the half he'd met before wasn't there.

"My sister _**is**_ a big thing. And you aint' gettin' her. She's not yours to have."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

The leader stared at him with evil in his eyes.

Then, he started laughing.

"I like your guts. You've beaten up some of my guys several times and we're kind of tired of it. What's your name?"

"Will."

He shook his hand.

"My name's Bill. This is my gang."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that part out already. Anyhow, you're not getting my twin sister. Goodbye."

As he started walking away, Bill snapped his fingers and Will was caught by two of the guys.

"Oh, no. Not so fast. You're right. I haven't got a chance with your sister…..But maybe we all got a chance with her identical twin brother."

Will got pale as he looked Bill in the eyes.

This guy was serious?

To tell from the look he got, he knew he was serious. Dead serious.

This was not good, not good at all.

"L-look you guys. I'm nothing to have. And unless you're all gay, this won't bring you any pleasure. I assure you that."

Bill laughed again.

"I am serious, Will. We're going to enjoy this with every inch of our bodies. Seeing you suffer is going to be great. Specially for the ones who suffered after you treated them."

Will swallowed and looked around at them.

The guys holding him had a mean smile in their faces. One of them was blonde, the other one had black hair.

The blonde one let his hand slide up under Will's shirt.

"Mmmm….He's a looker. I like him."

Will blushed and felt disgusted.

"Let me go!" he hissed.

The black haired guy that was holding him knocked him in his stomach so that he lost his breath.

"He makes great sounds, too." the guy smiled.

"Oh, goodie. My first gang-bang…" Will mumbled behind his breath.

The blonde kicked him, making him fall to the ground.

"All right, guys. Do whatever you want with him." Bill ordered.

Punching sounds came from the garage.

Clothes were ripped off, and Bill took out a camera.

"Stand still now." he told the blonde.

Bill smirked.

Will gave up small sounds of pain and he coughed several times.

The camera set of.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Sean looked up and out trough the window.

"Wha?…That's wierd…"

Lilly looked up at him.

!What?"

"I just felt something in my gut. Something bad."

She laughed and kissed him.

"You and your 'feelings'." she teased.

After she had gone home, Sean's cell phone rang.

He answered.

"Hello?"

Someone was breathing heavily on the other side.

"Who is this?…"

"_Sean…Oh, Sean…I…"_

"Will? Is that you? What's wrong? Where are you?"

"_I'm…I'm somewhere…I'm not sure…"_

Sean looked surprised.

"Will, are you okay?"

"_Please…Come and pick me up…I don't think I can walk any further…"_

He nodded.

"Okay. Tell me what you can see and I'll be there."

"_I...I'm not sure...I think I can see the top of a church...I'm under a bridge…"_

Sean's face showed no feelings.

"Don't move, I'll be there."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

He spotted Will and got off his motorcycle.

The rain was pouring down and he was probably cold and wet. But that wasn't important now.

He saw how Will was bleeding. He was wounded all over. Badly wounded. His clothes was ripped and his beautiful skin was scratched all over.

"Will! What happened to you?!"

He sat there, quiet.

_"Leave your sister to me. Or else we will give these pictures to the press. And everybody you love and care for will leave you. Including your boyfriend. His career will be ruined."_

Bill's words were ringing in his ears.

"Will?…" Sean looked down at him.

"I just wanted to protect her. Protect the ones I love. Is that wrong?"

"No…No, It's not wrong."

Will struck his bleeding hand into a water puddle.

"Dammit! It's just….I never thought it would hurt so much….That someone would sink so low….That people could be this….evil…."

Sean looked at him.

Will started crying. His teas were pouring down like the rain.

And suddenly, it was like he noticed that Sean was there.

Will held his arms around himself and blushed. Ashamed of himself.

"Don't look at me…" he whispered.

Sean took a step against him.

"Will, I…."

"_**Don't look at me**_! _**I'm filthy**_! _**Don't look at me, Sean**_! _**I'm all dirty**_! I'm...I'm all…" he couldn't speak anymore.

Instead, he cried. Cried his heart out.

Sean bent down and picked his little friend up with such gentle touch that you could have cried by seeing them.

"It's going to be all right, Will...It's going to be alright…"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Later that evening, the door was ringing in Chris' apartment.

He opened. And he was a little surprised when he saw who stood there.

"Sean. What is it? I'm a little busy right now, my manager is here and…."

"It's Will."

Chris stared at him.

"What happened? Is something wrong? Did he do something stupid?"

Sean explained to him.

"They beated him up pretty badly...And also...I'm not sure, but I think he was raped...And he said something about one of them having a camera…"

Chris was pale, very pale.

"And you are sure about this?"

"Of course. He was a mess when I picked him up. He's at my house now, recovering."

"And the pictures?"

"He said they told him that they would give them to the press if he didn't give Lilly up. They said you would leave him and that his career would be destroyed."

"Bastards…"

He turned to the apartment.

"Melanie, I'm leaving."

"_Chris, wait! Where are you -"_

He slammed the door shut.

The both of them ran down the stairs.

"You wan't me to come with you?" Sean wondered.

Chris just took up his car keys and turned around.

And before Sean even knew it, he was gone.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

They were all laughing and Bill blinked proudly at them.

"You guys did great. That pretty face of his really made me have a good time."

"Yeah. And he was a good 'racer' too." said the blonde.

They laughed even harder.

The half of the gang that hadn't been there sat quiet. They wee still a little beaten, but it was clear what they thought of the whole idea.

"Shit, Bill! You really did it?"

Bill turned to them.

"You damn right I did! And you guys are a bunch of whimps for not joining us!"

One of them stood up.

"Seriosly, Bill. We never thought you'd actually go through with it. Goddammit, Bill! You raped the kid! What's wrong with you?"

He banged his fist in the wall.

"You bet your ass I did that! And he had it comming!"

Someone was knocking at the door, fiercly. Bill made a gesture to the blonde to open it.

After that, he threw a pair of filmrolls into the air and caught them again.

"His face was so sweet in agony. I know his weakness now."

The blonde got closer to the door.

Bill laughed.

"All I have to do is mention his loved one's name…"

The door was opened and a pair of ice-blue eyes were pointed at Bill.

"...and Will Underwood will fall down dead." Bill said, smirking.

The blonde was slammed up against the wall.

He cried out in pain.

They all turned towards the door.

"Who the hell are you?!" Bill exclaimed.

Chris looked around and smiled coldly before he knocked the blonde out.

Guy after guy, ended up on the ground. All six of them.

Until there was only Bill left.

"I heard you have something for me."

He was also pushed up against the wall.

Chris held his neck so that he almost couldn't breathe.

"I don't know what you're talking about! What are you, crazy to come in here like this?! I'll call the police, I…"

Bill's eyes suddenly spotted Chris' hand, which was covered with blood.

With a crazy and frightening smile he licked the blood of one of his own fingers.

"You're right…I am crazy. Specially when you hurt someone that I love." he squeezed harder at Bill's neck.

"W-what?"

"I want all the copies, all the pictures. Give them to me….now." he said while giving him a gentle, deadly smile.

This guy was dangerous.

Bill shivered out of fear.

Chris looked at him with contempt as he let his face come closer to Bill's.

"So….how 'bout those pictures?…."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Chris sat in the car.

He closed the bag beside him.

He was halfway home when he suddenly felt like his head was about to explode.

His whole body hurt like burning needles stung him all over, over and over again.

Chris lost the control of his car, that skidded and banged right into the stone fence of the bridge he was driving on.

He felt something warm float down from his forehead to his chin.

Don't let this be it. I have to destroy the pictures. If someone gets them...Will's career may be over...Mine, I don't care about...but he's happy...

I must...I...must... there, his consciousness drifted away.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Pain.

His whole body ached like hell as he sat up and opened his eyes.

"What? What happened?"

Flashes of pictures in his mind.

Slowly, his memory came back to him.

"Will? You alright, mate?"

It was Sean. He looked worried.

Will looked ashamed and turned away.

"Don't look at me….I told you that I'm so…."

He sat next to him and stroke his chin.

"You are not dirty, Will. You are the most beautiful person I know."

"So is Lilly….."

He shook his head.

"You both may look alike, but you are two completely different souls. Your soul, Will. It's the most beautiful one I've ever seen. No one can ruin that. You hear? No one."

Will sighed and nodded.

"Have you called Chris?"

"Actually, Will. I have some bad news."

He looked at Sean.

And his eyes looked even more scared that when Sean had found him.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The door was opened and Will peeked in.

He walked over to the bed and looked down at Chris. He looked so innocent and so vulnerable.

Without thinking, Will leaned down and kissed him before he sat down in a chair.

"Everyone is worried about you, Chris...I wish for you to get better soon. I wish you to have the courage I don't have…"

Heartbroken, he looked at his bruised fists and started crying again.

"Chris...Oh, Chris...I'm so sorry...I let them...I understand if you never want to forgive me now...It's all my own fault, right? I let them do those things to me...Sure, I fought a bit, but after the first two hours I gave up…"

He rested his arms and head on the bed as he held Chris' hand.

He kept crying with red cheeks.

"I'm so sorry I failed you, my love…" he whispered.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Sean stood in the hall of the hospital.

Suddenly, Melanie showed up with a worried face.

"What in the world happened? They said my brother had an accident."

"Yeah, he did. He wrecked his car."

"Well, I'm going to see him!…"

He stopped her from going through the door that led to Chris' room.

"Nobody is allowed inside right now."

She looked through the window into the room and saw Will.

"Then what the hell is that little brat doing in there?! He's not even family! He's just a new toy for Chris and he's not important!"

She was going to keep that attitude up so he slammed her into the wall and kept her there.

"He isn't just anybody. He is William The Great. He's better than you or me. Better that any human being. He's always there for you and keeps fighting for you no matter what the scores are. Get it, love?"

She turned her face away.

"Yeah….I get it. He's special, so what? How come my brother is willing to risk his life for _**him**_ but can't even give _**me**_ one chance."

Sean sighed.

He did that a lot, he noticed.

"Melanie. Will was assaulted and probably raped by a guy and his gang. You know why? Cause he wouldn't give them his sister."

She stared at him, looking very pale as she sank down in a chair.

"He got...I….I can't believe it...I…"

"Yeah. Well it's the truth, love."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Will looked at Chris' sleeping profile.

His eyes were filled over the edge with tears and his cheeks were red from crying.

"Chris, I...I'm not really...Oh, God I can't do this."

Everything was quiet and Will rested his arms next to Chris.

"It's just...I...I have to do it...you know...If I don't, he'll hurt you...And I wouldn't bear that…"

He stood up, bowed down and kissed him.

"Goodbye, Christopher...I'll miss you…"

Then he turned around and left, not looking back even once.

He saw Sean standing in the hall with Chris' sister. She looked scared and very pale.

He swallowed.

He couldn't just walk pass them. He couldn't look Sean in the eyes.

Never again.

With a great sigh, Will sneaked over to a window and climbed out through it.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

It was dark inside.

Only the moon gave the room a weak silver light. And out through the windows he could see right into Chris' apartment.

Holy crap. The people living on this floor has a freaking free view.

But of course, only someone as sick as his dad would keep watching.

He didn't wonder where he was. Why he was late.

For all he cared, he gladly would hear him being killed without lifting a finger.

But he didn't think. He didn't care anymore. And when he felt a hard palm on his right shoulder, he didn't even blink.

His father's voice whispered in his ear.

"You came after all...What a good boy you are...A very nice boy…"

"You're drunk." Will said quietly.

He gave up a hoarse laughter in his ear and he could smell the whisky.

The disgusting whiskey.

"Yeah. So what?"

He could feel how his hand slid down his back. And he felt a chill in his chest.

"Don't do that." even though his voice sounded calm he was terrified.

Once again, the man laughed.

"Why don't you stop me? You can't, can you? Cause we both know that deep inside that gorgeous chest of yours…"

He took his hand of his shoulder and let it slid up under his shirt and grasp his chin to lean his face closed.

"...you want this...You've always wanted it...Haven't you?…"

With his whiskey drenched tongue, he licked his chin.

Will couldn't move. He was completely frozen in the position.

Was it true what the old man said? Did he want this?

That was impossible. It couldn't be.

With shaky legs he turned around and slapped his father in the face as hard as he could.

"That's not true! I never wanted it! Never! Not then, not now! I hate you, don't you get that?! I'm just doing this 'cause I care for my friends!"

How he hated this man. No one could ever know how much hate he hid deep inside.

The man slowly took a step forward.

Then, without a warning he hit him in the jaw so that he ended up on the floor.

He kicked Will several times until he coughed blood. Then he sat down next to him and watched him crawl with pain.

"You were hurt when you got here. What happened?" he asked as he picked up a silver bottle from his pocket.

Will lied still now. It didn't hurt as much if he was still. He looked out through the window with empty eyes.

"There was this guy who wanted Lilly. I gave them my answer. He brought his gang, dragged me to an empty garage and beat me up…"

He looked at the young boy.

"Yeah? And did you win?"

"Does it _**look**_ like I won? What do you care, anyway?"

He drank from the bottle.

Then he poured some onto Will's wounds, just to be cruel.

"I don't care….that's the point, aint' it?"

Will cried out in pain as the alcohol mixed with his blood and the man smiled satanically.

Thousands of thoughts flew through his mind. Chris' beautiful eyes. Dark blue as they looked at him with passion.

Ice blue as they would look at him with disgust when he found out.

He saw them all. His brothers and sisters looking terrified where they stood behind Lilly, watching as Will was being beaten up by their father.

Some of the youngest used to cry. Others were just quiet and terrified.

"I...I hate you…" he mumbled.

"I know…"

Once again, he felt the man's hand stroking his body.

Searching it's way down to his belt.

Stop it...Please don't...I wouldn't bare it again...Not again...

He wouldn't fight back. He knew it and the man knew it.

He leaned down and breathed on his lips with his disgusting whisky breath.

Then, he whispered.

"It's almost time to go. Get some sleep and I'll wake you in the morning. We'll get ready then."

Will just stared out through the windows. And his eyes had almost lost the wonderful spark they always had.

Now, they were almost empty.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Sean! Sean, are you in there?!"

The door was opened by a guard.

"Excuse me, lady. But no one is allowed inside right now. The band is rehearsing. And I would get fired if - WHOAA!"

Without further notice, she pushed him away so that he flew a long way out before she ran inside.

Sean was on the stage with Greg and the rest of the band.

"Sean, is it true?! What they say happened to Will, is it true?!"

He stared at her, very quiet.

"Lilly, I…"

She jumped up on the stage and started hitting him on the chest.

"Is is true, Sean?! Did they really do that to my brother?! Well, is it?! Tell me, Sean! Please, tell me! Please tell me it's not true! Please…"

He held her tight till she calmed down and started crying.

"Why would anyone do such a thing? And to Will? He who is the most gentle and happiest person in the world. Why, Sean? Why?…"

He kissed her in the top of her head.

"I don't know, love...I wish I did…"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"This sucks. You didn't get any better equipment than this?"

Will looked up at him.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

He sighed.

"Do you expect me to do this with amateur equipment? This won't do no good whatsoever."

With annoyed movements, Will put on the stuff his dad had brought.

"If I get caught because of these crappy stuff, I swear to God I'll tell on you."

"Yeah right. Like that'll happen."

"Whatever. What're you gonna do, then?"

"Nothing much. Just hang here and wait for my wonderful jewels and diamonds."

Once again, Will sighed and then left the apartment.

The man bent down and picked up a case from the bag.

He gave up an devilish smile before he left the apartment.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Melanie sat with her brother. She had her coat over her and she was crawled up in the chair and asleep.

Chris' eyes moved behind his eyelids. He was dreaming. About Will.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_Will sat next to Chris in his apartment. _

_They both stared at the empty screen on the computer. _

"_I'm sorry I screwed it up for you. But you can write it over, can't you?" Will wondered as he snuggled up against him._

_With no concern at all, Chris pushed him away from himself._

_Will landed on the floor with a "thump". _

"_Get out, you little brat. You just destroyed three weeks worth of work."_

_Will's eyes started to water._

"_But Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiiis."_

_He sounded like such a child._

"_No. Go away."_

_Will started crying loudly. _

_Chris massaged his temples. Looking annoyed as hell now._

"_Will you get out. And if you're gonna stay, shut up. I have to concentrate."_

_Immediately, the crying stopped. _

_Will sat on the floor with his cheeks red, trying not to sound too sad._

"_Come on, cheer up. I can't concentrate if you're sobbing behind my back."_

"_So…you're not mad anymore?"_

_He sighed._

"_I guess not. Now be quiet, brat. "_

_And he was quiet after Chris started writing again. _

_For about ten seconds._

"_Can't you take a little break?"_

"_No."_

_Will put his hands together, like he was praying._

"_Puh-leeeeeeeze, Chris."_

"_No. Now, shut the hell up."_

_Will looked down at the floor and went quiet._

_Chris kept writing. Then suddenly stopped. _

_It was too quiet. _

_When he looked at the chair next to him, it was empty. Where had the kid gone to? _

_He looked around in the room. Then he froze when he felt something against his legs. _

_He looked down. And there was Will, leaning his arms against Chris' knees._

"_Hi." he smiled teasingly._

"_What do you think you're doing?"_

"_Take a break and I'll tell you."_

"_No way." and he returned to his writing._

_For another few minutes, everything was quiet. _

_Then suddenly, he snatched. _

"_Whoaa! What are you doing , ya little brat!" he called out and looked down._

"_Just playin' around. "_

_Chris sighed, looking annoyed._

"_Well, you can't play with __**that**__ right now. I'm very busy. Three weeks worthe of work, remember?"_

"_But Chris…Are you sure?…"_

_He jumped in his chair._

"_Stop that!"_

"_Why? You know you like it."_

_He almost gave in for it. But told himself he couldn't. He had work to do. And besides, he didn't wanna lose to the little brat._

_He gave up another sight. A trembling one this time._

"_Please, kiddo…I can't…I won't let you…"_

_Will stood up and leaned closer._

"_You won't let me, huh? How about I'll make you want it. Cause we both know you __**do**__ want it…badly…" he whispered in his ear as he kissed him there._

_Chris almost giggled a little. His sensitive spot. _

_Dammit. Now he just __**couldn't**__ resist it._

"_You're the worst, kiddo. Come here."_

"_Oh, delightfully, darling. Will smiled."_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Melanie slowly woke up.

Her brother was moving in his sleep.

"You're so gonna get it, little brat…" he mumbled.

"What on earth?…Chris wake up. Wake up." she poked on him.

Then suddenly, he grabbed her hand.

A slash of pain cutting through his face.

"No, you can't go. Just tell me what's wrong and I'll make it better. Just tell me. Just…." he opened his eyes, slowly.

When he saw who's hand he was holding, he immediately let go.

"You were dreaming, you kinky little bastard. But it seemed to change. What happened? What did you dream? Feel free to tell me about the kinky part."

He ignored her, looking around in the room. His eyes stopped by the window.

The little bunny mascot with the green eyes and long, blue ears was lying there.

"Will was here. "he pointed out as he got out of the bed.

"Mm? You mean the kid? Yeah, he was here. But then he left, I guess. We never saw him leaving though."

With gentle fingers he picked up the mascot bunny. He looked at it for a long time.

The he froze as a bad feeling hit him.

He turned around, facing his sister.

"Melanie, you have to drive me somewhere."

She just looked surprised.

"Sure...Where do you wanna go?"

He looked irritated.

Not at her, but in himself.

"That's just it...I don't know where to. Somewhere."

He closed his eyes as he held the bunny close to his chest.

He concentrated hard.

"Someplace….loud. Music. Lot's of people. Someone will get hurt if we don't get there. Will."

He opened his eyes and looked directly at her.

"Sean's concert. That's where he'll be."

She stood up.

"Alright. Let's go, then."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Will slowly picked up the necklace from the blue silk cloth.

Then, he suddenly stopped in his movement.

This was strange. This felt totally wrong. Not the he-was-stealing-part, that was okay.

Something else was nagging and itching in the back of his head.

He shook his head and was on his way to the next display case as he started humming on a song.

He froze.

Oh, holy Maria and all her glory!

The concert. His dad was at the concert.

Why?

To eliminate all objects standing in the way of him having his own little thief and plaything.

To eliminate...Sean.

"Holy shit!" he cried out and dropped the bag in his hand.

The alarm broke off and he ran away from the store.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Slowly he opened the silver case. And there it was. The perfect sniper equipment.

With a sadistic smile, he picked it up and started putting it together.

His eyes went to the boy on the stage. The boy with the guitar. The boy who was singing.

After asking around about him, he now knew that this boy was called Sean and was a friend of Will's.

They were very close and Sean would do anything for his friend.

That was a problem.

Nobody was allowed to come between him and Will now. Will was his. His own. His little thief whom had grown up all nice and pretty. That body of his. So slim and yet so strong.

He looked a lot like his mother, Will did.

The mother who had refused him after she got pregnant with Will and that twin sister of his.

It was only fair that he took what rightly was his. And it wasn't illegal either. Will wasn't even his child.

He saw that in his eyes. And that cheekbone. And those lips.

The lips he would force to take in his whole manhood.

He shook his head. Not think about that right now. Down, boy. You'll get what you want later.

He concentrated on putting the sniper up correctly.

Will wasn't his child. He had his mother's temper and gentle touch for those who suffered. And her hair color.

But everything else came out of nowhere.

That bitch of a mother of his had gone to another man.

'I fell in love' She'd said to him.

Yeah right.

There was no such thing as love.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Will broke through the crowd, trying to get to the stage.

But it was no use.

"Damn it!"

He started looking for another way to the stage.

And soon he found it and without a doubt, started walking there.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lilly jumped.

Will? What is he doing here? And what the hell is he wearing?

She looked around. Looked up at the balcony.

She gasped for air when she saw who was hiding there. Was that why Will had been acting so strangely lately? Was that why he was wearing those strange clothes?

Without a second thought, she started looking for a way up there.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Will looked out at the band from backstage.

Sean didn't see him and that was good.

He saw something glitter and looked up at the balcony.

As he had figured, there was his father.

He saw him aiming.

And then…

"_**Sean, watch out**_!" he called out as he ran out on the stage and pushed his friend out of the way.

Everything went quiet and the audience started to wonder what the hell was going on?

Was this part of the act?

Sean looked at Will with big eyes.

Then he noticed that he was bleeding from his leg.

"Oh, God. Will, what?…"

"My dad...He tried to…"

Will stood up and Sean tried to help him, but he slapped his hand away. He looked up at the balcony again.

His dad was gone.

"What are you talking about? Your dad's in prison far away from here."

"Continue the song, Sean. I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

He started walking off the stage.

"Will, wait! What are you going to do!?"

Without hesitating he simply said, his voice full with darkness.

"I'm gonna kill him…."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

He dragged her with him. Lilly fought in his grip but he was way to strong.

She couldn't hurt him even if she tried.

"Let me go, you asshole!" she screamed.

"Shut up, you little whore!" he slapped her so that she fell to the ground.

The door to the roof was opened. He turned towards the door, pulling up a gun from his pocket.

Will stood there. His eyes were shooting thunder and his fists were clenched.

"Well, well. If it isn't my little plaything. You're coming with me. I've got a helicopter picking us up in a few minutes."

"I'm not going anywhere. And neither are you."

"Oh, and what are you going to do to try and stop me? Cry and scream? Come on, Will. We both know you can't resist me. You're all alone, remember?"

"No, I'm not."

The man smiled.

Oh, he knew how to break this boy.

"Yes, you are. You're all alone. Nobody is here to save you this time. You _**will**_ come to me, Will."

"No…I won't…"

"You know it…I know it…Heck, even _**she**_ knows it." he gestured with the gun towards Lilly who was lying there on the ground, terrified.

His smile grew bigger as he noticed Will's fear returning to him.

"She's not even half as beautiful as you, Will. We'll have a good time together. It won't be a problem for you, you already do it with guys. So come on, let's go."

Will looked at him, fighting not to cry.

Why could he make him feel this way? All weak in the bad kind of way. So sad and so full of rage and hate.

He didn't like to feel this way.

Then suddenly, a familiar voice broke trough his mind.

"He's not going anywhere with you."

Will couldn't believe it.

That American accent. That harsh tone.

That voice…

He turned around and there he was.

Chris.

Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris!

"Chris…" Will whispered.

He'd never seen Chris' eyes be so cold before. But they weren't pointed at him.

They were pointed at the man.

"Oh, yeah? And who are you to stop _**me**_? He'll come to me, you know. He can't resist me."

Chris looked disgusted with the man.

"You have a sick and twisted mind. Will never wanted you. He never _**will**_ want you and he definitely won't go with you."

"Shut up you fagot!" he shouted and pulled up a gun.

"_**Chris, watch out**_!!!" Will screamed and tried to stand in the way.

But Chris stopped him from standing in the way and stood with his back against the man as the bullet hit him.

His eyes widened from the shock of the pain.

Holy Christ, he'd never thought it would hurt this bad.

"Chris…Why did you?…" Will started.

Chris put a finger over his lips.

"Shh...Be quiet now...You talk too much, kiddo."

And he bent down and kissed him.

And now, Will's eyes widened.

He could feel all the warmth Chris never gave him in that kiss. He could feel the silent love he felt for him.

And then he fell.

Fell to the ground, with a bloodstain on his chest which quickly grew.

The man started laughing.

"True love, that is. Too bad I killed him. And now...to the twin sister…" he pointed the gun at Lilly.

"No!" Will cried out and took a step forward.

BAM!

Everything went silent. Nobody moved.

Slowly, Will looked behind him.

Melanie stood there, with a gun pointing directly at the man.

"You really are sick…Oh, and also. Your little friend in the stolen helicopter isn't able to see you for about...five years or so…" she said.

He looked down at his chest, and noticed he'd been shot.

Without a sound, he fell to the ground.

Will also fell to the ground, next to his lover.

"Chris…" he mumbled as he put his head in his knees.

Chris opened his eyes.

With a smirk, he wiped away the younger boys tears.

"You're crazy, kiddo….Falling for someone like me…."

Will couldn't stop crying as Chris touched his lips.

"And I'm crazy too then, I guess...Loving you like this…"

Will gasped.

"You...You love me?"

He smiled with his eyes shut.

"Yeah…I guess I do….Wierd, huh?"

Then, he completely stopped breathing.

And in the same time policemen started running around on the roof.

Will hid his face in Chris' hair.

"Chris...I love you too…" he cried.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"So are you going to be alright?" Sean wondered.

They all stood there.

With flowers, chocolate and balloons.

Will smiled at them.

"I'm gonna be fine, you guys."

Lilly turned to face Melanie, who had 'happened' to walk in with them.

"By the way. Where did you get _**your **_gun from?"

She smiled.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm a cop. And _**you**_, I'm giving a ticket for parking your car in a handicap space." she said to Sean.

He looked at the note she gave him.

"Two hundred dollars?! Oh, man…"

And they all laughed at his misfortune.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

A couple of days later, Will rolled into a room.

"This looks nice, is it okay if I stay here? I hate sleeping alone." he said to the nurse.

"Of course. I'll go get your things, Mr Underwood."

As she left, he heard a voice.

"Hate sleeping alone, huh? And who gave you that habit, I wonder."

He turned around with the wheelchair.

In the bed next to the empty bed lied Chris.

He had a teasing smile and he had a book in his hand.

"Chris?"

"The one and only. How are ya doing, kiddo?"

"Oh, Chris! Will called out as he got out of the chair and jumped at the older man."

"Oompff! Hello, kiddo…" he breathed out.

"I missed you soooooo much, Chris! Are you hurt badly?" he wondered and looked up at him.

He shook his head and looked at him with a gentle smile as he stroke away a stray of hair from his face.

"No, I'm fine. Actually, they'll let me out on a few days. In the one condition that I won't sing for a while so my editor told me that the album could wait a few months longer. How 'bout you, kiddo? You okay?"

Will smiled.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's just that I'm not aloud to race for the next six months." he looked angry when he said that.

Chris laughed at him.

"You need a good break. And don't worry…"

He leaned him closer and let his tongue play in his ear.

-"'ll keep you busy, kiddo."

Will giggled.

"That tickles, Chris."

"Yeah? You like that? How 'bout this?"

He faced him and once again, Will got a taste of one of those kisses.

Holy mama does this feel good!

"Chris…" he whispered.

"Mm?.."

He broke the kiss and looked down into Will's eyes.

Those shiny eyes that was like black diamonds.

"Chris, I...I'm sorry for putting you in danger with…."

Chris kissed him again.

This time passionately. He did things with his tongue in Wills mouth that he knew would turn him on.

"Let's never talk about him again. Let's forget that day ever happened."

Will looked sad. Did he mean the whole day?

Probably.

Chris looked into his eyes.

"Well, not the _**entire**_ day…."

And he kissed him again.

Letting his hand sliding up under Will's shirt, feeling two hard nipples under his gentle fingers.

Will gasped for air.

This was totally a turn on. He was getting excited. His whole body tingled.

Chris looked into his eyes again.

"I love you, Will... More than anyone has ever loved another person in the whole world."

He shone up, his eyes getting back all it's sparkles. He had used his name! Not calling him the usual 'kiddo'! He had called him 'Will'!

Will's heart sang with joy.

"I love you too, Chris!"

"Yeah?" he smiled.

Will sat astride over his belly.

"Yeah. _**This **_much." he said and measured with his arms, like a kid.

Chris smirked.

"That much, huh? That's good. Now get over here, you little brat."

He smiled as they kissed each other.

"I love you, Chris." Will whispered.

"And don't you forget it."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Yeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhh!_

_We made it to chapter 5, you guys!!! _

_I'm so proud of me!_

_I'm such a good girl! (For the time being)_

_Kyaaah! _

_I just got home from visiting my relatives. It was nice to see them, but damn, they threw me a lame-ass part (if you can call the autistic son in one of the familys ruining the chocholate cace and eating __**my **__chocholate fun, that is!)_

_I never got to visit my granpa, though. He had a meeting with one of his buddies. _

_But who I __**did **__go and payed a visit too, was my granny!_

_They finally put her gravestone up. It could have been prettier, but at least people can see who she was._

_And then what? _

_Umm... Well, then I went home. Got home a few hours ago and was exhausted._

_Started writing cause I totally couldn't sleep._

_It's, like really really late on a Sunday night when I'm writing this and I have school tomorrow!_

_Damn, I have so much more to write!_

**Chris (butting in): **

_**Will you just shut up and go on with the next chapter, already? I wanna see some more action between me and Will.**_

**Will (popping up next to him):**

_**Don't be rude to our precious author, Chris! She kicks ass! Don't you?**_

_Ehmm...Actually, I'm against violence..._

**Chris (muttering):**

_**See, she's a whuss. And she thinks she knows what she's talking about. **_

**Will (looking worried):**

_**Violence isn't always good, Chris! I've known violence my whole life and I can tell you right now it's no fun! Besides, you shouldn't talk to her like that!**_

**Chris (mockering):**

_**Yeah? Or what?**_

_Or I'll band your ass from the comic! I mean, fanfic, you little fictional shit!_

**Chris (shaking his head):**

_**Touchy, this one.**_

**Will (hearty-eyed):**

_**Leave her alone and make love to me, will you?**_

**Chris (turning away):**

_**Go bury yourself.**_

**Will (crying in the backround):**

_**Buaaaah! Chris is always so mean to me! Why did you make him that way? Why, why? Buaaaaah!**_

**Chris (mumbling to himself and everybody):**

_**Oh, shut up, already.**_

_Ehem! Okay. I'm going to have to fix this._

_Or we might not have a chapter six! . And that just can't happen, now can it?_

_I'm just gonna talk to these two for a bit and I will return to you in CHAPTER SIX! KYAAAAH!!!_

_I had this idea! How would you guys like to talk to the actual characters of this story?_

_Just add this special-made msn . gravitation (underline) 4 - ever (at) hotmail . com (without the spaces) Then you just say which character you wanna talk to and we'll make it happen!_

_Take the chance! Ask the questions! Get the answers!_

_Really…I'm not crazy .'_

_Yours Truly // The White Angel of Darkness_


	6. Wake me up when summer ends

**Authors note: **_I dunno if this will be accepted by you guys. I got really inspired to write my own story about "Gravitation" and this was what came out of it. I know it's not about the characters from "Gravitation" but there could be some similarity._

_P.S I turned sick right after my birthday November 25th, 2006 so I've been a little crazy, lazy and dazy (hey, that rimed!) _

_Ahh, I'm so tired I can barely stand up or even think!_

_Anyway, let's get Chapter 6 going!_

_**Wake me up when summer ends**_

The breezed was cool against his warm forehead. His hair brushed up in his face.

The sun was going down and the sand was warm against his back.

With ease, he unbuttoned his shirt so that the air could stroke his chest.

His eyes were closed and his lips were a little apart.

This was life. This was good. This was amazing. So quiet.

Almost like…

He opened his eyes and saw a white ceiling.

He stared for a moment and then sighed.

"A dream…" he mumbled and slowly sat up.

He drew his fingers through his black hair.

Then he stretched his arms and yawned. Jesus, was that a good dream.

He looked beside him.

There he was. Still and asleep. He was so beautiful. Nuzzling against the sheets.

He couldn't resist it. He never could deny him anything. And the little brat knew it, too.

He leaned down and kissed his cheek. And wasn't at all surprised when he felt the boy's arms wrapping around him.

"Mornin', Chris…" he smiled, his eyes shimmering.

"Good morning, Will…" he whispered back.

He snuggled up against him for several minutes.

Then, his eyes widened slightly and he ran up.

"Dammit, what time is it?"

"It's ten. Why?"

"Craaaap! I'm so freakin' late, now!" he called out and ran out of the room.

Chris gave up a loud sigh.

Same story every morning.

Will had either a meeting or a study date with a friend. It had been going on for days now.

He should start to get suspicious. He really should. But before he could start to think about the younger boy's behavior, something always came in the way.

This morning wasn't an exception.

Will came back into the room, crawled like a playful cat onto the bed and kissed his lover passionately.

Chris could do nothing else but sit still and kiss him back.

He felt Will's hand slipping down into his pajama bottom.

"Will…Stop it…"

"Mmm…nope…" he smiled.

Chris gasped for air. Will giggled and nibbled on his earlobe.

The brat knew this was hard for him.

He just teased him and just as usual, he would leave him right in the middle.

But that didn't matter right now.

Chris grasped the sheet, his grip seemed desperate.

"You like that?…" Will whispered.

Bastard!

He was _**so **_going to hear it when it was over. He knew exactly what he did.

But most importantly right now. You...musn't...moan…

"Aahh!"

Dammit!

He lost the game.

Will smiled.

"Does that mean 'Don't stop' or 'Stop'?"

Don't stop! Don't stop, you damn brat.

Chris bit his lip. Damn this kid.

Will bent down to his lap and stuck out his tongue.

And in his mind, Chris could see him smile with triumph when he put his hand behind the younger ones head.

"Will…" he moaned.

So close.

Maybe he would go all the way this time. Maybe…whoa! Where had he learned to do _**that**_?

So close... So painfully close.

"Oh, God. Will!…"

His head flew up, with a devilish smile.

"Well, gotta go now. Bye, baby."

He kissed him behind his ear, at his sweet spot before he ran out of the room.

Chris sat there, staring angrily at the closed door.

"Damn you, Will! Damn you!!" he screamed and threw a pillow at it.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"You're so mean to him, brother." Lilly smiled.

It had the very same evil Will had used just an hour ago.

He laughed.

"Well, it keeps him with me."

"You're a teaser." Sean sighed.

"Yup, what of it?" Will smiled.

They all laughed.

Then, Will got serious.

"Okay, you guys. I think that everything's done. We've been looking for weeks, now."

Lilly nodded.

"But do you really believe in it, Will? That we have another father?"

Will looked out though the window, thinking deeply. Wondering what he would look like.

What he would be like.

"It just _**has**_ to be true. We _**can't**_ be that idiot's children."

Lilly sighed.

"Will, hello! She married _**dad**_! She didn't have very good taste. Not in anything, if I remember it correctly. And you shouldn't talk about her like that - oh, you meant him, I'm sorry..."

Lilly blushed slightly and smiled, excusing her stupidity.

Sean smirked.

"She was a lot like you guys?"

Will turned against him, a big smile on his lips and his eyes dreamy.

"Yeah, she was a real goofball. But we loved her. She was so wonderful. So gentle and so…so…Cool."

His thoughts went back to the night when she died.

All he had seen was a bed with a white cover being carried out of the house by two men and into an ambulance.

God, he still could se how her hand had fallen out from under the sheet and hung without any sight of life.

There had been a ring on her finger.

Her wedding ring.

That picture had stayed in his mind. Why was that? Was it something his mind wished to show him?

He smiled and shook his head.

"Naaww…So anyhow. Do you have the address?"

Sean nodded and gave him a piece of paper.

"It's all there, mate. This agency can help you find out if you are his kids. Now, all you have to do is go there. Take your time…Both of you…"

Lilly rolled her eye at them.

"Ya'll gonna rehearse today?"

Sean nodded.

"Yeah."

"You do that. Why don't you try and teach Lilly one thing and another?"

"Well…"

"I'm gonna go to the garage anyway so she better stay here. I'm sure she'll be perfectly satisfied with you here."

He didn't notice how they both blushed.

"Now, don't work her too hard, though. But put the stuff into her, so she can do it by herself later."

Their faces got more and more red.

"Heck, maybe you could show me too, if you get good enough at it, Lilly. I've never tried it with a girl before."

Lilly bit her lip, her eyes watering from the held back laughter.

Will smiled, still not noticing their state.

"But don't you get so good that they want you in videos, now." he teased.

Now he noticed their face expression.

"What's the matter? What's with the red faces?"

Lilly laughed, in a high voice.

"Oh, nothing."

"Yeah, it's nothing. Sure, I'll give your sister some music lessons." Sean said, biting his teeth togehter.

Will smiled and nodded, completely unknowingly.

"Alright, guys. I'm going. Bye, now."

The door slowly closed behind him.

They both started laughing.

"Oh my God, if he only _**knew**_ what you're teaching me." she said and wiped some tears away.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The car was working like a irritable panther.

"What's the matter, baby? You don't feel good?"

He got out of the car and opened the hood. Looking down at the silvery parts, he touched it with gentle fingers.

He loved this car. It was like his other half. Or like a lover. Like Chris. The car meant just as much to him as Chris did.

If not more.

The car was his life. Without it, he'd still be the wreck he was when he first moved here. A ghost or a shadow of the boy he once was.

And his brain hadn't spoken to him ever since he received the first call from the escaped prisoner he used to call "dad".

It was nice and quiet in his head. It was good. But he kind of missed it. It had worked like a conscience for him. Kept him from doing stupid things. Like getting into fights.

But Lilly worked just as well as the voice had.

Her voice could cut through anything and stop him from killing people. It made him weak.

Every time he heard her call out for him, his whole body stopped. He could hear her in his head at anytime.

'_Brother_!' and '_Will, stop it_!' or '_You'll get hurt! That's enough!__'_

But he guessed he got weakest when she whispered in his ear.

'_I'll never leave you, Will. I lost you once, I won't let that happen again…brother…__'_

She told him that when he was sad.

He remembered her telling him that the first night at the hospital.

After the whole, crappy episode with blackmailing and criminals running around.

And he agreed with her. He wouldn't let her go again.

That night when she'd bailed him out from the police-station, more than five years ago, they stopped being one.

They stopped feeling things together. They stopped seeing things together. They were spread apart.

And now they were together again.

Perhaps their love for each other wasn't like other brothers and sisters. But it was nothing more than love between sister and brother.

He loved Chris, Chris loved him. And Lilly…Well, maybe one day she'd find someone.

"She better wait her whole life." he grunted.

He'd taken off the top of his overall and now it hung around his waist and he wore a white t-shirt under.

Suddenly, oil started squirting all over him.

"Dammit! There's _**leak**_? Hold on, baby. I'll fix it for you." he said softly.

Over and over again, the picture of the hand kept showing up in his mind.

There was something about it that wasn't right.

Except for the fact that he kept seeing his dead mother's dead hand.

Naaw, it was best if he just stopped thinking about it.

He straightened up and stretched his back.

"I dunno, baby. This looks bad. I'll have to make some calls."

He walked over to a bench. Putting his leg up, grunting.

"Dammit! This leg just won't heal. And all the running I do between home and Chris' apartment aint' exactly making it better. It would be much easier if he could come over to me instead of the other way around...But we could get caught by Mary...or Lilly. Damn this!"

He looked at his beloved car, shook his head and smiled.

"Maybe I should just move in with him…"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Chris sat on the couch with a cigarette between his lips.

Melanie walked back and forth.

"I know you guys love each other. But you can't let a little kid get in the way of your career. And as a police officer, I must remind you once again. He's sixteen, Chris…"

"Seventeen in a few days." he reminded her without blinking.

She sighed.

"Whatever! Don't you understand it's illegal? He is too young to be with you. When he's eighteen, I won't say anything. But for Christ sake, Chris! If anyone finds out about this you could be thrown in prison. You're twenty-two and he's sixteen…sorry, _**seventeen**_! That's _**five**_ years between. "

He slowly blew out smoke and put the cigarette out in a ashtray.

Then stood up and looked at her.

"What can I say? I love him. But it's not like we're living together or anything. Nobody really knows about us and there's no use in telling the world. So what are you worried about?"

Again, she sighed.

"What if you have a fight and his foster parents decides to sue you? "

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you really think he's that smart?"

"Maybe not. But his sister is."

"Yeah…didn't think of that. But you have nothing to worry about. I won't fight with him, okay."

"Chris…I…"

Bang!

"_Chriiiiiiiiissssss!! Are you home?"_

"Oh, Christ." Chris sighed.

They turned to the door as the brunette boy came running in, jumping right into his lover's lap.

"Ompf!"

"Hiiiiii, Chris!" he exclaimed, smiling happily.

"Yeah…Hi, kiddo…ehm…can you do something for me?"

"Sure! What is it?"

"Get the hell off from me!"

Will got up from him and watched as he got up and brushed nothingness off his clothes.

"Hello, kiddo." Melanie smiled.

He waved at her with a dumb smile.

"Hi, Melanie. I didn't disturb anything, did I?"

She smiled at him.

"Not at all. I was just about to leave. Chris. Just think about what I said. Goodbye."

And she was gone.

"She's, like the weirdest cop I've ever met. Wearing short skirts and a red purse and all."

"She mostly works undercover. Anyway. Did you want something?" Chris mumbled and lightened a cigarette.

Will spun around, still wearing a smile.

"Yeah, actually I wanted to ask you if maybe I could, possibly, maybe…"

"Get to it, kiddo. I've got a migraine."

He breathed in and out several times.

Then he closed his eyes and said it.

"I think I should move in with you!"

There was nothing but incredible silence in the apartment.

He didn't like it. Not at all.

Why didn't he say anything? Why didn't he scream and yell at him?

He opened his eyes.

Chris stood there, staring at him, the cigarette between his fingers.

He didn't look angry, or even annoyed. He seemed to think about what Will had just said.

Was he seriously considering it? Will wouldn't dare to hope for either.

"Move in with me, you say? I'm not sure what you mean with that."

Alright, this was a fair chance to convince him.

"Well, I would sleep, eat and shower here."

"If I'm not mistaken you're already doing those things. Well, except from the sleeping part. You don't get much sleep here, do you?"

He wasn't joking. He was still looking serious.

Will blushed.

"With moving in, I mean I would have my stuff here. Instead of borrowing everything from you I could have my own things."

"What kind of things?"

"Umm...Like...towels…"

Dammit, that was all he could think of? How stupid am I? he thought.

Chris shrugged his shoulders.

"Why, you don't like my towels?"

Will closed his eyes again.

He'd made a fool of himself. It was stupid to think Chris would ever let him move in permanently.

"Please...Chris, just give me a simple yes or no."

"Fine. Then my answer is no. You can't live here."

He gasped without a sound as he opened his eyes again and stared at Chris.

"But…But, Chris…I…"

He turned away from him.

"Enough, Will. My answer is no and I will not change it no matter what you do."

He turned his head against him, eyes cold and ice blue.

Will took a step back.

He knew this would happen. So why did he insist on doing it anyway. Sure, Chris had said he loved him. But just that time on the roof and in the hospital.

Never again.

He was moving in too close too fast.

Chris didn't know how to deal with that so he simply shut him out.

Will's cheeks grew red and tears started running down his cheeks.

He smiled without any happiness.

"Great…Who…"

He looked straight into his eyes and screamed at him, tears running and cheeks red.

"_**Who would want to live with someone so cold, anyway!!" **_and with that, he ran out of the apartment.

Chris didn't seem to care much as he put the cigarette between his lips and breathed out the smoke again.

He crushed it against an ashtray.

"Dammit, kiddo. Just when I promised Melanie I wouldn't fight with you."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me…"

BAM!

Lilly looked up from where she was sitting in the garden, picking the peddals off a flower.

Sean stood on the porch, staring at her and breathing heavily.

"Hi."

She sat up, hiding the flower behind her back.

"Hi, Sean. Aren't you supposed to rehearse for tonight's concert?" she asked.

Without answering, he took a few steps and pulled her on her feet.

"Huh? Sean, what's wrong? Did something happen to Will? Is he okay? What?…"

He roughly dragged her up to him, kissed her deeply and looked at her with eyes dark of passion.

"Don't…think about your brother when I'm this turned on, love…"

She felt her cheeks burning.

That's why he came here? To have sex? What, was she some kind of sex-toy?

The passion in his eyes told her she was so much more than that.

Again, he pulled her up and kissed her.

With her hands behind her back, she picked the last peddle from the flower.

With a smile she let the white peddle fly with the wind as she thought.

_He loves me..._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Will sat on the curve outside the building.

He was too tired from all the crying to run all the way home. And also, he was barefoot.

He'd forgotten his damn shoes!

He wiggled his toes in the blue socks.

With a great sigh, he got up and walked to the gate. And with a shivering finger, he pushed the button.

"_Yeah_?" he heard Chris answer.

"Let me in, I forgot my shoes."

Without any further conversation, the door was opened and with his head hanging, Will got inside.

He walked to the elevator, got in and slowly, it started to move upwards.

Why is it always like this? I did ask for a yes or no so why did I get so sad when he said no? I mean, it wouldn't make such a difference if I lived here. I go to school and go to the court. I go to his place and eat supper before we have mindblowing sex and then go to sleep.

So what, I get that at home to...

Well, it's not exactly the same. At home I eat, I argue with Lilly when she goes to sleep at one of her friends houses that I know nothing about and then I sleep. The only difference is that I get no hot very sexy sex before bedtime.

And Chris always seemed to be the strongest of the two of them.

But this time, he wouldn't be! He would take his shoes and leave again.

End of story.

Finally, he got to the highest floor and the doors slowly opened.

Before he could take a step, two arms dragged him out of the elevator and he tasted a kiss full of passion and heat.

"Took you a while to get up here, Will…I've been hard ever since you gave me that stupid excuse to make me let you in…"

Will's eyes widened.

That's what he thought? Who the hell did he think he was to try to seduce him like this? After he'd been so cold to him and - Ohhh...

Damn, he _**was**_ hard!

Will slowly closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

This man wasn't cold. How could he be? His heat was not of this world.

A little more and he would burn.

Suddenly, he noticed they were still in the hall. Someone could come and spot them.

And not only Will's career would be over, but Chris' would be totally ruined.

"Chris…We're still in the hall...someone might see us…"

"Let them see…Let them see me with the one I desire, the one I want…the one I…" the kiss deepened and Will knew what hadn't been said.

He knew.

With ease, Chris put his arms around his waist, dragged him with him into the apartment and then into the bedroom.

After the episode with Will's father, they were now very careful to always close the windows.

No free-views here.

Chris dragged off Will's t-shirt and kissed his neck. Then he sat up and took off his own shirt.

He looked down at his lover and saw the eyes that were burning for him.

"I'm sorry Will…But I just…"

He smiled up at him.

Why did he smile after crying his heart out just a few minutes ago?

Maybe he understood. Maybe he knew. And maybe he would be able to convince him to let him move in anyway.

Dammit! That couldn't happen.

Not now. Not so soon.

"That's alright, Chris. I understand if you find me unattractive right now. It's okay. I can wait, it's no problem."

Chris gasped.

That's what he thought?

He looked so innocent. Will smirked at him and shyly looked into his eyes.

Will, shy? Ha! No way.

He came back to his sences and dragged Will towards him by grabbing his hair.

Will gave up a short whine before he tasted Chris' lips again.

Chris' eyes were dark blue, almost black now.

"Don't give up on me, Will. Bare with me. Let me love you…Let me hold you…Let me…" his hand slid down his chest and started unbuckling Will's belt.

And Will smiled.

He smiled and whispered to his lover.

"Always…I love you, Chris…"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Noise was coming from Will's room.

Lilly opened the door and stared at her brother.

"What are you doing?"

He jumped, looked at her and returned to his search.

"You scared me. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Okay, so what is it you're looking for?"

He stood up, with a lighter in his hand.

"I think I'm gonna start smoking."

"_**What**_!?"

He smiled at her, looking stupid.

"Just kidding, stupid. I got this from a jewel-shop in Paris."

"You _**stole**_ it?!" she exclaimed.

This was a shock. Well, not really. After all, he _**was **_a master theif.

Will blushed.

"Well, yeah. But it was just out of old habit. It's okay, nobody saw me take it."

"That's not the _**point**_, Will! And you know it!"

He smiled again and snatched his shoulders nonchalantly.

"I don't care. I'm gonna give it to Chris. It's so beautiful, don't you think? Just like him."

His eyes were shining like the stars on the night heaven.

Lilly sighed and shook her head.

"Man, you're hopeless, Will."

He laughed.

"Yeah, I know I am."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

A man and a woman was sitting in the couch in Chris' apartment.

He gave the man some papers and took a sip of his beer.

"It's all there. But I still can't sing all the way. My voice cracks at some levels."

The man nodded and the woman smiled.

"That is alright, mr Turner. We'll leave now."

Chris looked coldly at then, giving away one of his famous ice-turning smiles and nodded.

"I'll call the doctor and talk to him about my condition."

"You do that. See you later, mr Turner."

And they were gone.

Chris turned around and looked at the cigarette package that was thrown on the table.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The front door opened.

The apartment was dark and Will quietly closed the door.

"Chris? Are you here?"

He came into the living room, jumped and almost screamed.

"Whoa! Chris, you _**scared **_me! I thought you were out."

He was sitting on the couch, staring at the cigarette package.

He looked very concentrated.

"Ehh…Chris, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm trying to quit smoking."

He sat down next to him, looking surprised.

"Quit smoking? Why would you wanna do that?"

He looked at him, smirking.

"I thought you said you wanted me to quit. So, I'm quitting."

"When did I say that?"

Now he smiled and looked back at the package.

"The first time you came here, remember? You said I should quit smoking cause girls wouldn't like my breathing. That was the first time you slept over. You really don't remember that?"

Of course he remembered. He remembered every single moment with Chris.

But he never thought that _**he**_ would remember.

"Feels like hundreds of years ago since we met, doesn't it?" he mumbled.

Will nodded.

"If you're giving up smoking, then I guess this gift I brought for you would be useless."

Chris looked up and at him again. And he looked surprised.

"You brought me a gift?"

He blushed under his gaze and nodded, shyly.

He picked up the lighter made out of crystal and with jewels on the side.

Chris stared at it for a while.

"Will…"

He looked up, his eyes shimmering and his cheeks red.

"Yes?"

Chris slowly looked up at him.

"How much did you _**spend**_ on me, you stupid brat?!" he exclaimed.

Will shook his head and put his feet on the couch.

He smiled.

"I doesn't really matter. I'm giving it to you because it means a lot to me. You see, I was twelve years old when I got this. I was still not used to the life in London, and I kept a distance between me and my foster parents. They decided to bring me to Paris with them. They bought me toys and clothes. They gave me everything I never got before I came to them."

He breathed in and out before he, slowly and insecurely continued his story. This had to be hard for him to talk about.

He must have been such a scared child.

"I looked away for a second before I followed a red skirt with white dots on it. I was so short back then. I barely made it to the grown ups waists. I followed the skirt into a jewel shop. That's where I got the lighter. I just stretched out my little hand and took it out of old habit. As I put it in my pocket, I looked up at the lady with the red skirt. And I was terrified when I noticed it wasn't my foster mother."

Will twirled his hair around his fingers. This was a sensitive subject.

"I got so scared, Chris. I ran out of the store and just kept running…Eventually, it got dark and it started raining. Mary was carrying my jacket for me. It was such a hot day. And now it was night. And it was cold and it rained. The water just poured down from the sky."

He closed his eyes, remembering the cold water against his skin. Soaking his clothes and making him shiver.

He remember the terror in his child sized heart.

How it had raced faster that he ran.

"I ran as far as I could. Terrified that a bad man would find me and do the same things my father used to do...But after a while, I couldn't run any further. I was so tired and my legs ached. So I hid under the stairs in front of a house. I cried. The big boy attitude just disappeared and I cried my heart out. I thought I was going to die out of the cold. And that's when I remembered the lighter."

Chris just sat quietly and listened to the younger boy.

He could see it in front of him.

A younger Will sitting under the stairs, scared and sad. Gripping the lighter as if it was his last hope.

"I lightened it up and it kept me warm. The light was so strong and so beautiful…I still remember how my heart calmed down at the sight of the flame...It kept my mind clead...And after a little while, I heard someone call my name. And there they were. My foster parents. They had seen the light through the rain and followed it. And we were reunited again. They found me thanks to this lighter, Chris. And I also found something...I found my way home...I haven't used it ever since then. And because it means so much to me, I'm giving it to you now."

He stared at the younger boy as he put the lighter in his hands.

"You're...giving me this?…I don't understand…"

Will smiled.

"I want you to have it."

"But…"

Chris' face was dark and Will was afraid he'd moved forward too fast again.

"I don't understand, Will...I…"

Will was still smiling, a little confused now.

"What, Chris?"

He looked up at him and Will's eyes widened with shock.

Chris' eyes were almost filled over the edge with tears.

He looked so sad and heartbroken.

"I've been lost my whole life, Will…How can I expect anyone to find me?"

"C-Chris?…"

He looked down at his hands.

"It's been so dark around me, Will...And light is nowhere to be found."

Will was still frozen from the shock. But now he came back to normal.

He held the lighter in Chris' hand and lit it before he lifted up, both the lighter and Chris' hands.

He could see the flame's reflection in his eyes as Chris looked back up at him.

"Here is your light, Chris. I can see you. I'm here and I've found you, Chris…"

The lid of the lighter closed and it dropped to the floor as Chris pulled Will to him, hugging him tightly.

"You won't leave me?…You'll stay here?"

Will put his arms around his shoulders and hugged him back.

"Forever, Chris...Forever and more…"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The moon stood high in the sky.

Chris rested his head on his hand and supported his arm against the pillow.

He looked at the younger boy's smaller frame. He was on his side, with the thin sheet up to his chin and he could see the forms of his body.

His beautiful body.

His eyes went to his legs, up to his gorgeous slim hips and then to the chest. And on to the face.

It could make so many different faces. Is was amazing.

Those lips that tasted like strawberries. That mouth could do many dirty things.

He smiled as he remembered.

And those eyes. They could look so different.

Happy, sad, misunderstood, cranky, passionate, hot, sweet, angry and of course: horny.

That was the one he liked the most.

He put his hand out and he could feel Will's skin under his fingertips. Such soft skin. Like honey. Same colour and same taste, even.

The same…He was so beautiful.

Suddenly, Will opened his eyes. He could see he was still half asleep telling by the blurred look he got.

"Hi…" he whispered and smiled softly.

He supported his elbows on the mattress as he corrected the position of the pillow. Then he relaxed his head against it again. He also smiled and Chris could see those white teeth of his.

"Hi, baby…What are you doing?…"

Baby? Did he just call him baby? Jesus, was he asleep. Maybe he thought this was just a dream.

Did he call him baby in his dreams?

"I'm looking at you when you're sleeping."

He closed his eyes with delight, still smiling.

"Is that so…And what do you see?"

"A beauty like no others…Those legs, that waist…your lips."

"Don't get any ideas now. I shaved my legs and put on a dress for you once...I aint' gonna do that again…" he mumbled.

"Interesting thought…"

He opened his eyes again, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Do you look at me often when I'm asleep?"

He nodded, with an insecure smirk.

Not a lot of people liked the thought of being watched when they were asleep.

Will smiled and dug his head deeper into the pillow.

"Don't stop it…I like it…" and he was asleep again.

Chris smiled and moved a stray of hair from his lovers face. Then his face expression got sad.

He shook his head, bent over and kissed the boy on the corner of the mouth.

"This is our last night, Will…I just wish I could tell you that…If you can't leave me I'll just have to leave you…We're going to tear each other apart if I don't…"

And the rest of the night, he kept looking at the boy he loved so much.

Until the first strays of sunlight lighted up the room.

Then, he also fell asleep.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_RING RING_

Sean sat up.

His hair was a mess and he was naked under the sheets.

"What…Whazzat?…" he mumbled and looked around.

Someone moved next to him and he looked down.

Lilly was still asleep. She looked adorable.

She had both her hands between her thighs. It kept them warm, she'd said.

_RING RING_

"Huh?…Oh, the phone…" he bent over and picked it up.

He stared at it for a moment, waiting for it to ring again. And in the same time, he hoped it wouldn't wake Lilly up.

He'd gone pretty rough on her last night and he wasn't surprised that the first two rings of the phone hadn't made her wake up.

_RING RING_

He picked up.

"Yeah?"

"_Is this Sean Shellwood?"_

He scratched his head.

"Yeah, this is he. Who's this?"

"_Maybe you don't remember me. I'm Chris Turner - Will's friend."_

He immediately woke up.

"Yeah. Sure I remember you. I was just waking up…a little confused, you know."

He checked his watch.

It was 06:00.

"Do you know what bloody time it is? I was up all night so I need to sleep as long as I can cause I have an exam today. How did you get my number anyway?"

"_Will's phonebook."_

"Will's there?"

"_As allways, yeah. But he's still asleep so you can't talk to him…Look, Sean…I wouldn't normally talk to you even if I had a gun pointed towards my head. I don't like you, okay. But unfortunately, I need your help with something…"_

Sean looked surprised for a moment.

Then he nodded and said.

"Alright. What can I do?"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Will came running into the music room, wearing his school uniform.

The students that were already there looked up at him shortly before they returned to whatever they were doing.

"Mr Underwood. So nice of you to join us. the teacher said with a ton of sarcasm."

Will didn't seem to notice as he walked over to his sister.

"You seem unusually perky today. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just so happy…Last night I gave the lighter to Chris and he was all touched by it and then we hugged and then we had sex…And he was just…"

"Stop! That's too much information, Will!"

"But Lilly...he was _**nice**_ to me."

"So? Isn't he usually nice to you?"

Will shrugged his shoulders.

"Well he usually treats me okay. But he's never _**that**_ nice to me. He has a certain attitude against me, you know."

"What?! He treats you badly?! Oh, he's dead!"

Obviously, she wasn't listening.

"Lilly, stop it! You're scaring me!" Will said in a baby voice.

He had tears in his eyes and looked pathetic.

"Man, you're pathetic." she muttered.

"I know. he smiled, knowing he'd won the argument."

She picked up a guitar.

"Sean taught you anything?"

"Yeah, a little."

She played some accords.

Then, she started playing a song.

"What song is that? I think I've heard it before."

"Michael Jackson's song: '_Thriller_'. Isn't it good?"

Will looked dreamy.

"And he's so cute, too. I would just love to squeeze that black butt of his."

She stopped playing and looked at him.

"Ehhm…Will…Michael Jackson isn't black anymore…

"What?! When did this happen?!"

She smiled and kept playing.

"You are _**so **_after your time, bro."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"I mean, why didn't anyone tell me?! I have the right to know about these things!" Will exclaimed.

Sean sighed and put his bag under his arm.

"It's been going on for years. I can't help that the only video you've ever seen with him is '_Thriller_'."

"Has the world gone bizarre?" Will sighed.

"Nope. But you have." Sean teased.

He looked at the time, then at Will.

"Ehm…Hey, you wanna go have a drink or something?"

Will stared at him.

"Seriously?"

He smiled.

"Sure. You can help me memorize the music."

"Okay! Let's go!" Will exclaimed.

Sean looked at him and for a moment he looked sad.

"What? Is something wrong?" Will wondered.

"No…Nothing's wrong, Will. Let's go, shall we?"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"This is great. I feel all floaty."

Sean looked trough some papers of his, but looked up as Will spoke again.

This time, he sounded a little sad.

"Is something wrong, Sean?…"

"No, nothing is -"

He sat up straight.

"Come on, Sean...I'm not stupid...You never forget a word after reading it…So you don't really need my help with any memorizing…Tell me what's going on."

He looked away.

"I…"

"Sean, please!"

He looked back at his younger friend.

He had tears in his eyes.

"We're friends, right? You can tell me anything! I…"

He leaned closer and looked him straight into the eyes.

"I love you, Sean…You're like a brother to me...Even more than that…So please...Tell me what's wrong…"

Sean blushed as Will sat up again.

"Seriously, Will….Nothing is wrong."

He gave him his best smile and laughed.

"I'm just a little down today. There's no real reason for it. Honest."

Will looked like he didn't really believe that, but he didn't say anything either.

Then, he suddenly smiled and opened another can of beer.

"Fine. I believe you, Sean."

He stood up.

"Come on, mate. Let's walk the alcohol off."

And they started walking.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

As they came to the park, they stopped at the branch.

Will leaned on it and looked at the sunset.

"It's beautiful, aint' it?"

"Yeah…"

He turned around and leaned his arms against the branch instead.

He looked at the houses behind the huge treas.

"You know what? Chris lives nearby here. I think I wanna go see him."

"Let's not. Come on, the night's still young."

"I don't care. I wanna go se him."

He started walking away.

"Ehh…Will, your car's broken!"

He quickly turned around.

"What?!"

"Y-yeah. I didn't want to tell you this but a guy at your garage called me earlier and told me to tell you that your car has broken down."

Will stared at him for a moment, like he was thinking very hard.

Then he nodded.

"Alright, then. Let's go fix my baby up! he called out and started marching.

Sean laughed at his immature way and followed.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Chris and I are like this!" Will exclaimed and held up his hand with two fingers put together.

They were still walking and Sean had Will's arm around his shoulder to support him.

"Yeah, sure. I think you had too much to drink."

"Naaw, I feel great, Sean. S'aaall good!" he blurted out.

He looked up at the moon that was nearly full and he was speaking again.

"Chris and me, you know…He's the greatest shag I've ever had hick y'know…"

Sean sighed.

"He's the _**only **_shag you've ever had, Will."

Will got loud again, laughing.

"So what? He's the best ever, no matter how many I've slept with!"

He leaned in close and whispered in Sean's ear.

"He's got the fastest tounge I've ever felt…"

"Ri-ight…Too much info, Willie-boy."

"No, no, no…I'm serious! I'm not with him just for the fabulous, mind-blowing sex…I love him…He's great…"

He started singing, embarrassingly loud.

"_Oh, Chriiiis! I loooove youuuuuu! Yeah, baby! I loooove…"_

Sean sighed and looked down at Will.

His face was pointing to the ground and he had his hand up, as if he was telling Sean to wait for him to speak.

Then, he slowly said.

"I'm gonna barf, man…"

"I told you, you've had too much to drink. "

Will looked up at him and gave him a huge smile.

It was so huge, that Sean almost freaked out.

"Whoaa! Don't _**do**_ that! You're scaring the balls of me!"

"Hehehe…"

"Just a little further and we're at the garage."

Will stopped and looked at him.

"You said someone called you? Told you the car was broken…"

"Well...Yeah."

Will shook his head.

"That's impossible, Sean."

"W-why's that?"

He took something up from his pocket. Sean saw a key glittering in the moonlight.

"Because I'm the only one with the key to the room where my car is."

Sean swallowed and looked away, trying his best not to look guilty. But Will wasn't stupid.

Not entirely, anyway.

"What's going on, Sean? What are you doing?"

He looked at him with sad eyes and Will suddenly knew.

"You…You're trying to keep me from going to Chris, aren't you?…Oh, God what...what's going on?"

He started screaming at him.

"What is it, Sean? Is there something wrong with him?! If there _**is**_!…Sean, then I will _**kill**_ you!"

He turned around and started running back.

"Will! Will, wait! Damn it!"

He could just stand there and watch as his friend disappeared in the dark.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Stupid key…Come on, come on…"

The door swung open and Will ran into the apartment.

The only light in there was the moonlight.

He stood quiet and shocked at the sight of the empty apartment.

"What?…Chris?…You sold all your furniture?…" he whispered, knowing that wasn't so.

He saw something glimming in the middle of the floor and he walked straight to it.

It was the lighter he had given him.

Next to it there was a note.

_I'm sorry, Will. I dont think I am ready to be found. _

_I'm leaving to never come back. _

_You'll be better of without me anyway._

_You can keep the apartment if you wish. My keys are in the kitchen._

_Goodbye, Will._

_//Chris//_

He stared at the paper.

He sat at the floor for almost an hour and let his eyes read the words over and over again.

He thought about what Chris had said when he gave him the lighter.

'_I've been lost my whole life, Will…How can I expect anyone to find me?__'_

'_I can see you. I'm here and I've found you, Chris…'_

He looked around, but there was still no sign of anything.

Not one thing showed that Chris used to live here.

He felt like someone was hitting his stomach from the inside, over and over.

He bent down, hands on his face and cried.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Okaaaaay! So this was chapter 6!_

_I'm afraid that this was the very last chapter that I've written about Will and Chris... _

_I've got plenty of great ideas, but there is nothing to fill out the blanks with, you know )_

_I would just __**love **__it if you guys came up with ideas._

_Just write me and tell me what you think should happen next._

_Will Lilly get better in her guitarr lessons? Will Sean and Greg get famous?_

_What's gonna happen between Greg and Anthony? Is there any heat? It's all up to you - _

_Wouldn't it be great if I made, like three more chapters based on your ideas and mine?_

_Heck, I think it's a great idea._

_It dosen't matter if you've never written anything before, if you think you have no idea what you're doing - that's okay! I would just __**love **__you for a few words, thoughts and ideas!_

_Wouldn't have lasted this long wothout you!! D_

**Chris (popping up again):**

_**Is she being serious? Are you really going to ask a bunch of amateurs for ideas?**_

**Will (crawling up to the author and grapping her legs desperatley):**

_**Nooo, you can't stop writing now! I have to know what's gonna happen! Is Chris going to come back? Is he?! Well, is he?!**_

_Jesus...I don't know, alright... That's what I just said, aren't you listening?_

**Chris (lightening a cigarette):**

_**You do as you wish. Just as long as you keep going. I dig your style, and I dig mine, too.**_

_Of course you do... (sigh) _

_I had this idea! How would you guys like to talk to the actual characters of this story?_

_Just add this special-made msn . gravitation (underline) 4 - ever (at) hotmail . com (without the spaces) Then you just say which character you wanna talk to and we'll make it happen!_

_Take the chance! Ask the questions! Get the answers!_

_Really…I'm not crazy .'_

**Will (jumpig up and down):**

_**Yeah! Talk to us, talk to us!**_

**Chris (sighing):**

_**Great. More fans to brother us…**_

_Umm…well, goodbye..._


	7. Love Me Tenderly

**Summary: **_Will is a normal teenage boy in England. Chris is one hell of a singer, famous all over the world. Does it make sence that a normal teen boy has no idea who is the biggest hit on the list? Does it make sence that they are attracted to eachother? I dunno. Read and find out._

**Authors note: **_I dunno if this will be accepted by you guys. I got really inspired to write my own story about "Gravitation" and this was what came out of it. I know it's not about the characters from "Gravitation" but there could be some similarity._

_  
_**Catch-up: **_Will let's Chris into the memory of the first time when he was truly happy to have his new family. He shows Chris exactly how much he means to him. This makes him cry, letting his own feelings out. Will then want's to move in with his lover. This scares Chris so as Will is asleep, he calls up a friend of his to ask for help. So, Sean helps Chris to lure Will away from the apartment for a couple of hours. When Will found out what was going on and ran back to the apartment, it was too late. Chris was long gone and all he had left behind was the memories, a short letter and the keys to the apartment, which the letter said he could use however he wished._

_**Love Me Tenderly**_

Sean swallowed his breath, breathed out and walked into the garage with two cans of cola.

"H-hey, mate...I bought you one, too…"

He didn't answer, but kept working under the hood of his car.

The leak was still there and he had a hard time finding what was causing it.

He put out his arm, opening his hand towards Sean.

He threw one can at him and he caught it.

Without a word, he stood up straight, opened the can and slowly took a sip.

Sean tried talking to him. Nervously.

"Will, it was for your own good...you know…"

No answer.

Instead, he stood still. Staring into mid air with the can in his hand.

Sean tried again.

"Will, I'm sorry. I -"

He stopped as he saw Will's hand squeezing the can untill it broke.

The dark drink was running down his arm, mixed with blood from the cuts he now recieved.

His eyes were empty.

"I don't wanna hear it, Sean...Forget about it…"

"But Will -"

He turned his face towards him.

"I said forget about it. It wasn't your fault...I was stupid enough to buy his I-love-you-talk."

Sean sighed and looked worried. Not for himself, but for his friend.

"I...We're going on a tour...The band, I mean. And I thought that maybe...you wanted to…"

Will turned towards him. His face was empty and his eyes were black like the crow's wings.

"Thanks, Sean. But I don't think I can leave my baby like this."

Sean opened his can.

"What about the car-parts you got in Japan? Aren't they here yet? "

He blinked in surprise.

"Oh, yeah. I had forgotten about those. I'll put them in first thing in the morning."

Sean nodded.

"You do that…"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The teacher was talking.

And talking, and talking, and talking.

"Damn, this new girl's got a mouth on her." Lilly muttered.

The door was opened and everybody looked at the boy walking in as if he was walking to hos own deathe sentence.

"Sorry I'm late…" he mumbled.

The teacher turned towards him.

"That's okay, mr Underwood. My name is Melanie Simmons and I am your new teacher."

He looked up and his eyes widened.

It was Chris' sister! The cop!

She was wearing a blond wig and there was no red purse to be seen.

"M-Melanie?…"

She smiled.

"That's my name, Will. And I would like to talk to you later, if you can spend your lunch with me?"

He blushed.

"Of...Of course!"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"So, why are you suddenly a teacher?"

She took a sip of her coffee and smiled at him.

"To keep close to you, kiddo."

He looked freaked out and mumbled to himself.

"Jeez, are you really a cop? Can you really go undercover wherever you want?"

She smirked and leaned forward.

"Look here, kiddo. I wish to learn some more about you. Off the record. I read yours, and it took me quite some time to read it through."

Will leaned his chin on his hand and smirked.

"Is that so?"

"Of course."

He smiled, knowingly.

"Okay, so what do you wanna know? What was my first word? How did I do the first day in school? Or pherhaps, you wish to know about my terrible childhood?"

She swallowed. Noticing the seriousness in his voice.

Will was never serious. He was a childish little kid and behaved that way, too.

But now, he was serious. Even though he was smiling.

"Well...I…"

He sighed and gave her a look that told her he knew the real reason to why she was here.

"You don't know where he is, do you?"

Her smile dissappeared.

She sighed and nodded.

"Was I that obvious? I must not be a good cop…"

He shook his head and put his hands on the table.

"You're an excelent cop, Melanie. But I know there had to be a reason to why you came as a teacher to my school."

She payed the bill before standing up.

"Let's get out of here and talk."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"So you can't find him?"

"No. It's like he dissappeared into mid air."

"Hmm…"

They were walking down the street and he had an ice-cream in his hand.

"So do you know where he is?"

He looked away.

"He used my best friend to keep me occupied as he moved away."

She stopped in the middle of the street.

"What?"

A thousand thoughts rushed through her mind.

Was he telling the truth? And if he was, would Chris really do something like that? Why would he do that?

He had told her that he loved the kid and that he had no plans on breaking up with him. He had told her he loved him. He never even told _**her **_that and she was his sister. What if the boy was seriously pissed and would go to the police? What if he didn't and his twin sister did instead? Or his foster parents?

What if the kid _**was **_lying. What if he knew where Chris was hiding out. What if...

"I scared him away…"

"Huh?" she woke up from her train of thoughts.

Will was standing against the wall of a store house.

He smiled, looking sad.

"I started talking about movin in together...And I guess...I freaked him out…"

She stared at him. He had asked Chris if they could live together? Poor thing, he must have cried when Chris said no. He must have had his heart broken when he found out he had left.

Will wasn't an adult. He was still a child, no matter what he did, said or went through. He was a child at heart and not even Chris could change that.

That was probably why he had left...

She took a few steps and pulled him to her, making him drop his ice-cream on the ground.

"It wasn't your fault, kiddo...It will never be your fault...I just wish I could, somehow make you belive that, too…"

His eyes had widened for a moment. But as he heard her words, he started crying.

"I wish I hadn't asked him to let me move in. I moved closer to him too fast, didn't I? Oh, I wish I could take it back...I wish I could take it all back…" he cried against her chest.

She softly stroked his head.

"Schh...It's okay, kiddo...It's alright…"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

He was sitting in his couch, smoking a cigarette.

'_What does it look like I'm doin? I'm trying to quit smoking.'_

"Dammit!" he put the cigarette out.

He leaned back and looked around.

All of his old furniture was here. But it wasn't enough. There was still a lot of room left.

And it seemed so empty. It was so quiet and calm.

His laptop was waiting on the kitchen table. Ready for him to start writing some new songs and lyrics.

Damn, this wasn't going to work out. He had gotten used to having that kid around, talking, laughing and doing whatever it was he was doing when he wasn't talking or laughing.

He didn't really feel like calling any of the numbers in his black book. Not the old ones, not even the new ones.

Damn, all he could think about was that little kid.

He didn't want to break up with him, he really didn't. But their relationship wasn''t good for Will. It only caused him pain.

Nothing but pain.

"Shit. I can't do this." he muttered and lightened another cigarette.

He immediatley put it out before it reached his lips.

He sighed. This wasn't going to work out. It would drive him crazy, eventually.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Oh, God!"

"Thanks, love."

He crawled up from under the sheets, facing her with a smirk.

She smiled, completely satisfied.

"Damn, you're good at that."

"I live to please you, love." he whispered and kissed her.

Her cellphone rang and she stretched for it.

He tried to stop her.

"No, no, no. Don't answer, baby. Stay here with me."

She laughed as he tickled her ear with his tounge.

"Enough, Sean. I have to answer."

She picked it up, opened it and answered.

"Hello?"

He nibbled on her earlobe, making her bite her lip.

"Mhm. Yes, I have speakerphone on my cellphone. Why? Oh, okay."

She looked at him, smiling while holding the phone to her chest.

"Will you cut that out? This chick want's me to put her on speaker, so listen."

He stopped what he was doing and waited for her to push one of the buttons on the cellphone.

"You're on speaker." Lilly said.

A mysterious voice spoke to them. It was a female voice and it scared him.

"_Hello, Sean. You don't know me, but I know everything about you, your little girlfriend and Will."_

When Will was mentioned, Sean stiffened. Who was this woman?

"_Don't look so stiff, Sean. Afraid I'm an enemy of your beloved Will?"_

Lilly's eyes widened and Sean gasped for air.

She could _**see **_him?

"_Of course I can see you, Sean. Don't be stupid. But don't worry, there are no cameras or anything in your apartment."_

Not only could she see him, she could read his mind, too!

Oh my God! A stalker? No, she couldn't be. They didn't contact their victims like this.

"_What a smart boy. But I'm not gonna waste more of our time. I don't like this boring lovey-dovey shit you two are up to. So I have stolen something from you."_

He stood up on his knees, the cover sliding down so that he was completely naked.

"What? What did you take? Did you hurt Will? If you did, I'm gonna -"

"_Whoaa...What a wiew. Gee, Sean Don't worry. I didn't touch your precious Will. In fact, I'm a very close friend of his. No, I took something that you love dearly. Something you would be ruined without. Here's a clue. It's closer than you think. Good luck finding it. Have a lovely time, Sean. Goodbye."_

_Click. _

What the hell? Something he loved dearly?

"Sean, who was that woman? She scared me. And what was she talking about?"

What _**had **_she been talking about? He jumped into a pair of jeans and started thinking.

Something he loved dearly. Something he loved dearly.

Loved dearly?

"Oh, fuck. Don't tell me that…"

He walked over to his wardrobe and picked out a bag before he opened it.

It was quiet as a graveyard when he stared into the bag.

Then, he suddenly flew up. Grabbing his hair with his hands, tears shooting out from his eyes and his mouth the size of a plate as he screamed, panicing.

"_**It's gone! It's gone! She took it! She took it! What I love dearly! She took it! It's gone!"**_

Lilly watched as he ran around in the apartment, looking for what was lost.

"Sean, what is gone? What did she take?"

He turned towards her.

With a voice that sounded like a sad little boy, he told her what was missing.

"My guitarr...My precious guitarr...It's gone…"

"Ohh…"

What he loved the most was his guitarr? A worthless piece of _**wood**_?

She shrugged her shoulders, looking as if she really didn'r care.

"Gee...Bummer."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Maybe this was good for him. A new start.

The girl that sat on the other side of the table kept going on and on about her classes and her homework for the week.

Will sighed and looked at her again.

She was a pretty girl, this one. Hair like the sun, purple eyes. She was very beautiful.

And he was not attracted to her at all.

Dammit. This was unbelivable.

He had liked girls before Chris. What was so different now?

He sighed and leaned his chin on his hand.

"You talk alot." he commented.

She got quiet.

"I-I'm sorry…"

He put some money on the table before he got up.

"Let's ditch this place."

She stood up, smiling.

"Okay. Where do you want to go?"

He picked up a key, threw it in the air and caught it.

"There's a place I wanna take you." he said, smiling.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

He closed the door behind them.

"Why arent there any furniture here? Did you just move in?"

He threw his jacket on the floor, walking closer to her.

"It belonged to a friend of mine."

She looked out through the windows. The wiew was amazing. She could see allmost the whole city from here.

"Really? Why did he leave you his apartment?"

Will smirked and leaned against the window.

He looked over his shoulder at the wiew.

"I guess he felt...guilty for leaving without telling me."

She looked at him. Maybe he didn't notice it himself, but he looked very sad. Even though he was still smiling.

She tilted her head and bit her lower lip.

She knew that tone in his voice. His heart had been broken and he was still sad about this guy.

Had they been lovers?

"Will...You should let yourself cry, if you feel like it."

He turned his head to her. His face was empty from all emotions.

She continued with her thought.

"He was your lover, wasn't he? You should cry if that's what you want. And you should be angry if that's what you want to be. It's bad to keep things inside."

As she spoke, he got closer to her.

His smile was that of a devil.

It scared her, but she still went on.

"I...I think you should try to get over him…"

"But don't you see, my darling?.."

His face was so close to hers, it made her blush.

He whispered, close enough to tickle her lips with his breath.

"That's why _**you're **_here…"

As her eyes widened, he pressed his lips against hers, forcing her lips to part with his tounge.

He pulled her down to the floor, taking her clothes off with one single swift with his hand.

Every memory he had of Chris flashed before his eyes. Made him more and more aggressive.

It was when he felt resistance, that he stopped his slightly brutal treatment.

He breathed heavily and stopped in his movements and looked down at her.

Her purple eyes looked back, her hair was spread like a gloria around her head and he sighed.

"I'm...I'm sorry...I didn't know that you were a...I'm sorry…"

He sat up, leaning his back towards the window.

She sat up and looked at him for a long time.

"Why did you stop?"

He sighed again.

"I wouldn't destroy something that's so pure and white...I'm not like him...I don't have sex with virgins…" he muttered.

She understood what he was saying. And she felt sorry for him.

"He was...your first?"

He had that sad smile again. That smile that told her he would never be happy again.

She decided she would do her best to change that.

"Yeah...I don't think I even realized what was going on untill it was too late…"

"Do you regret it?"

He looked up at the ceiling.

"No. I don't...But somethimes I wish I would've thought it through before I got involved with him...He's not the type that you can live the rest of your life with. "

She leaned her head against his shoulder.

He sighed before he took his shirt off and let her put it on to cover herself up.

"This guy...Who was he?"

"Does it matter?"

"No. I'm so sorry for you, Will."

"Don't be. I'm fine."

She took a hold of his chin and turned his face towards her.

"I wouldn't mind if you were the one to take my virginity. You're not gay, Will. You're bi, and you can still be with girls."

Witout smling, he pushed her down on her back.

"I don't mind, I just don't want to hurt anyone."

She smiled.

"You won't hurt me, Will. I'll be fine."

He got on top of her, gently kissing her.

"I hope we can be friends, even after this."

"Of course we can. I would love to."

He breathed in and out.

"This may hurt."

He thrusted into her and she whimpered shortly before throwing her arms around his shoulders.

As he started moving, he got closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"Turner...His name was Chris Turner..."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

He felt a chill up his back and he shrugged his shoulders.

Someone must be talking about me. he thought.

He took out another beer from the fridge and changed ear for the phone.

"Yeah, I hear you. So, I'll be riding with another band?"

"_Yes, mr Turner. They are your opening band."_

"Fine. When do I go?"

"_Two days from now."_

He wrote down the airport-address and hung up.

He looked up.

At the fridge, there was a picture. A picture of Will.

He had given it too him to carry around in his wallet. It had been taken in school to go in the yearbook.

He tilted his head.

When he thought about it, that was the only picture he had of Will. Maybe he should put it in his wallet. He should bring it with him on his next tour.

He nodded and took the picture down.

Yeah, he would put it in his wallet. It would look good there. And he would be able to look at it whenever he wanted. That smiling face, those marvelous lips and those beautiful eyes.

He shook his head as the memories came back to him.

'_As usual, he was working. _

_He sat by his desk and wrote on a piece of paper while listening to music on the stereo._

_Will came up behind him._

"_Did you write this music?"_

_He looked up and nodded._

"_Yeah, I did. What do you think?"_

_Will smiled and put his arms around him, snuggling up to him._

"_I love it. What's this called?"_

"_Love in the skies."_

_Will whispered into his left ear._

"_Make __**me **__reach the skies, Chris."_

_He smirked and turned around, pulling the boy down into his lap and kissing him while unbuttoning his pants._

"_Have you allways been this hungry for everything?"_

_Will laughed._

"_I can't help it. Your cooking is great and you're the best lover I could ever dream of."_

"_Oh, we both know that I can do so much more than cook, my darling."_

_Will chuckled and kissed him. '_

Chris shook his head again. Dammit, why did these things keep coming back to him?

Maybe this was his heart's way to make him feel guilty.

"To late for that…" he muttered.

He allready felt like his heart would never forgive him.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The door flew open.

"I am here now!"

They all flew up from their chairs.

"Will?! What took you so long?! You said you'd be here an hour ago!" the manager yelled.

He flipped him off, putting his tounge out at him.

"Whatever dude, it wasn't me who called in the middle of the night."

Sean was still sitting. he sighed, got up from his chair and walked over to Will.

Remaining serious, he grabbed his shoulders and bowed his head.

"Umm...Sean? You okay, buddy?

He looked up.

His face was the one of a zombie!

"Whaaa!"

Bang!

Sean flew across the room.

Smoke came from Will's fist. He hicked once before rushing over to the pile of his friend.

"Oh, Sean! I'm so sorry, I was surprised! I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Sean started crying loudly.

"No, I'm not okay! My guitarr has been stolen!"

Will gasped.

"What? Stolen?"

The rest of the men sighed.

"So he says. He probably just missplaced it somewhere. And now he dosen't even want to go on the tour."

"I see…" Will mumbled.

He pulled Sean to his feet.

"May I have a word alone with Sean, please?"

"Sure."

They all left and Will and Sean were the only ones still in the room.

Will started thinking about what the manager had said.

No way, had Sean missplaced it. He loved that guitarr. He even kept in locked up over the weekends.

He turned away and started thinking very hard.

It made him look adorable!

Sean never leaves his guitarr. Who could have stolen it if he never let's it out of sight?

He snapped his fingers and turned around again.

"It must have been an insid-job! Someone very close to you must have taken it!"

He got extremley close to his friend. Still looking serious.

"Who is very close to you? It must have been someone who had the chance to steal the guitarr even if you were in the room!"

Sean blushed.

Will was that sort of a friend. And so was Greg and Anthony.

And Lilly.

His eyes widened. Could she have? No way!

He shook his head, sighing. No, she had been pissed off when she noticed he cared more for his gutarr than her. She didn't know that untill after it had been stolen.

"I dunno." he answered.

Will turned away again.

"Then maybe it's a practical joke. Someone might be playing a prank on you."

Sean's eyes widened again.

'_I know everything about you, your little girlfriend and Will.'_

"There was...a phonecall...from a woman…"

'_Don't worry. I didn't touch your precious Will. In fact, I'm a very close friend of his.'_

Will looked over his shoulder.

"A woman?"

He blushed, angrily.

"Yeah. She said she was a close friend of yours. What is it you do on your spare-time?"

Now Will allso blushed, with the same angry red colour as Sean.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? What I do on my free-time is my buisness!"

"When did your life stop being my buisness?"

Will turned to face him, screaming now.

"When you lied to me so that he could leave me, that's when it stopped being your buisness!"

Sean's mouth closed.

In his eyes, you could see his heart break into small pieces.

Will put his hands over his mouth. His eyes widened.

Why the hell did I say that?

Sean took a step back.

His smile was sad and he shook his head.

"You're right. I stopped being your best friend at the very moment I agreed to lead you away from him. I stopped having the right to hang out with you. To look at you and talk with you…"

He looked up, his eyes filled over the edge with tears.

"That very second I saw your heart being broken...I lost the right to love you…"

Will looked just as sad as Sean and he took a step closer.

"Sean, I-"

"No...don't come closer…"

He whiped his tears away but it was no use because they were immediatley replaced with other tears.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

Will's eyes were like steel when he walked closer to him without stopping.

As he stood in front of him, he slapped him once before pulling him close to himself.

"I will allways be your friend...I will allways hang out with you and talk with you...I will allways look at you…"

He lifted his chin and made him look down into his eyes.

"And I will allways love you, Sean...I allways have and I allways will."

"Will- mm!"

He kissed him.

At first, it was rough. He felt his lips being turned redder and redder. And he knew that his upper lip was bleeding.

But then, the kiss suddenly got softer. He could feel his tounge dance with Will's.

This wasn't right. This was not right.

Then how come it felt so right? This had been something Sean had been dreaming about very often.

Maybe I'm bi. he thought.

Will started to unbuckle his pants before he started to open his shirt with his teeth.

Before Sean could react at what was happening, he was pushed against the wall and Will was kissing his chest.

He whimpered when he felt those sweet lips covering his nipples.

Damn, he was on fire! He had never imagined Will to be this forward.

"Will...I-"

"Shh! Don't talk."

Oh, God! He felt like he was burning up from inside. His whole being screamed for Will not to stop.

Wait! This wasn't right!

Does this mean I'm seme or uke?

He couldn't even tell the difference. But it was clear Will was being the dominant one right now.

That had to change.

Making him gasp for air, Sean turned them around and pushed him up against the wall.

The kissing was fierce and their hands ran up and down eachothers bodies.

Sean ripped Will's pants open and kissed the nape of his neck.

Will closed his eyes.

This was familiar. This had happened before.

But not with Sean.

The memory came back to him.

'_Chris slammed him up against the wall._

"_You should learn when to speak and when not to." he whispered with a smile._

_He started nibbling and sucking on the nape of his neck while unbuttoning his pants._

"_If I learn to keep quiet when you want me to, then I'd miss out on your punishment, wouldn't I?" Will whispered with a chuckle._

"_Hush up now, kiddo."_

_He lifted his legs up around his waist before he thrusted into him._

_Will gasped and moaned loudly._

_He held on to Chris' shoulders as if his life depended on it._

"_Don't ever go away, kiddo. Stay here with me."_

"_I won't...I'll be yours...only yours...allways…" he breathed. '_

It all came back to him.

Everytime they had made love rushed through his mind. Every single word echoed in his head.

Sean lifted his legs up and wrapped them around his waist.

Preparing to enter, he gripped Will's ass and pulled him closer.

The surprice was indescribable when he felt salty tears running down Will's cheeks.

He was crying?

He stopped what he was doing and looked down at Will.

"Will? Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?…"

He shook his head.

"I'm sorry...I don't think that I can…"

Sean held him close to his chest and let him put his legs back down.

"It's okay. It's okay…"

Now sobbing, Will fixed his clothes.

Sean buttoned his shirt and zipped up.

"So, about this woman you were talking about. What exactly did she say?"

'_Here's a clue. It's closer than you think. '_

"She said it was closer than I thought."

Will nodded and bit his lower lip.

"I have no idea what that means. But if the offer still stands, I'd love to come along on the tour."

Sean lit up.

"Really?"

Will smiled.

"Yeah. You're my best friend. I wanna be close to you, allways."

Sean laughed.

"Awright! So, it's all set! We're all off!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Are you crazy? You're gonna bring food on the plane?" Anthony yelled.

Greg shrugged his shoulders.

"What if they don't have the food I like in that other country?"

"Greg, we're going to New York, not India! Trust me, they've got the food you like there."

"Whatever. I'm taking it with me anyways!"

Sean looked at the private plane they vere going in. Then, he looked at Will.

"You excited over going back to New York?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno. I haven't really thought about it. By the way, why is Anthony coming with us? He's not in the band."

Sean put out his tounge.

"Neither are you, mate. He was invited by Greg."

"Oh…"

Greg wawed at them.

"Come on, you guys! We have to get on the plane now!"

"Did you hear that we're riding with the guy we're opening for is riding with us?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, but he's sitting in the cockpit with the pilot for most of the trip, but isn't it cool?"

"Yeah, really cool. Now, let's go inside."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Will, check out the wiew from here! It's amazing!"

Will sat still in his seat.

"No thanks. I belive you."

Sean smirked and blinked at him. Like he was flirting.

"Afraid of hights, are you?"

He made him blush. The images of their allmost-love-making flashed through his mind.

"No, no. I don't mind hights...As long as I don't have to look down."

"You're too cute, you know that?"

He blushed even harder.

Sean had a scar on his upper lip. Eventually, it would fade away.

And he knew that there was a mark on his neck. That would fade away, also.

He sighed and counted to ten, trying to relax and make the blushing parts of him go away.

"Don't be nervous, mate. This is it the safest place on earth, you know."

"Yeah...I know…"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

He stretched in the seat and got up.

"I'm gonna go get a drink, you want anything?"

"Still flying the plane, Chris."

He smirked.

"I know, that was a test, Charlie."

He opened the door and walked out.

Better to meet the opening band now, rather than later.

As the door closed behind him, he froze.

"_Come on, check out the wiew! Don't be such a coward!"_

Oh God, no! It couldn't be!

"_I don't wanna! Come on, guys! Let go!"_

The boys laughed.

Chris slowly walked over. Now he knew wich band it was.

And he knew who they had brought along.

Will rushed up from his seat.

"You guys suck! I'm gonna get a soda!"

He turned around to go to the bar. But when he saw who looked back at him, he froze.

He gasped but noticed he suddenly couldn't breathe.

Without a word, he backed away.

"No...No…"

"I…"

No, there was nothing he could say or do in this situation.

Suddenly, the plane started shaking fiercly.

"We're krashing! Everybody take cover!" Greg screamed.

Will's eyes widened and Chris could see the fear in his eyes.

He did not object as Will rushed over and crashed into him.

Without hesitation, Chris held him close while sitting down.

"It's okay. Just hold on to me and you'll be fine."

"I'm scared."

He kissed his forehead.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. "

"Don't let go of me."

"I won't, Will...I'll never let you go."

There was this incredible silence the seconds before the plane hit the water.

And after that, everything was chaos.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

He crawled up on shore.

Where the hell are we? There isn't an islan on the map between the u.k and America.

He sat down next to Will, who was on his back in the sand.

"This isn't happening, right? We didn't just crash on an island that don't exist and crawled up on a beach that shouldn't be there, did we?"

"I think we did."

The atmosphere between them was very uncomfortable.

Damn, why did I have to end up like this with him of all people? What am I supposed to do or say? 'Gee, Chris. I'm happy to see you! Let's forgive and forget, shall we?'

No, I can't say that.

Then what the hell can I say?

"Did you see the pilot or the others?"

"Huh? No, I didn't...Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

Will sat up and Chris looked at him.

"I just thought it was strange that they didn't end up in the same beach as we did."

"Right...Hey, I can't see the plane either!"

He nodded.

"My point exactly. There is something wierd going on here."

With that, he stood up and brushed the sand off his wet clothes. Then he stretched his hand out to Will.

He pretended he didn't see it and got up by himself.

Chris gazed over his body.

The white t-shirt had been ripped open and his pants were wet and like an extra set of skin on his legs. He could see every single muscle on his legs and his ass semed to scream for him to grasp it. It was glued to his skin, both front and back.

Damn, he was so hot. He had allmost forgotten hos incredibly seductive he was.

How had he ever thought he was adorable? This wasn't adorable, this was freaking sexy.

Will bent down and picked something up.

"Hey, is this your wallet?"

What a wiew. Chris thought and didn't even listen.

Will opened the wallet. His eyes widened.

There was a picture of him in there!

Quickly closing the wallet, he stood up straight and handed it over to him.

"Here. It's yours, right?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Thank's."

He blushed and looked away. Had he been checking him out? Had he no shame?

"Anyways. We should go looking for the others. Maybe they swam to another beach."

Chris nodded.

"Yeah. We can't look for too long, though…"

Will looked up at him.

"Why not?"

Had he allways been that short? Oh God, he was adorable! How could he be adorable and sexy at the same time?

He gave him a smile that told Will exactly what he was thinking, and it made the boy blush even harder.

"You don't wanna walk right into the nest of any wild animals, do you?"

Will swallowed.

"Right."

What a load of shit! You're the wild animal I should watch out for, Chris!

He turned away.

"Okay, let's get going."

Chris smirked.

"As you wish."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"I give up! They're nowhere to be seen!"

Chris brushed some strays of hair from his face and looked over at Will, who sat down in the sand.

The sun was on it's way down. Time to start a fire to keep wild animals away.

He collected some wood and without anybody knowing how, he made a fire.

"I'm going to look for some food. You stay here and keep the fire going."

Without waiting for an answer, he left.

Will was now alone on the beach.

As he had thought, the memories came back to him again. Everything.

And so did the pain. His heart ached more than it had before. It ached so badly he thought it would never heal again.

"Dammit…" he muttered and got up.

I can't belive I'm actually worrying about what Chris is going to do next. I should be worried about the others instead. How selfish am I?

He shivered.

It was getting cold. Maybe it wasn't such a bright idea to walk around in the jungle all by yourself.

Maybe he was in danger! Maybe he had been eaten!

"Oh, no! Chris, please don't be eaten! You're way too sweet to die in such a non-heroic way!" he yelled.

Something was thrown on the ground and he quickly turned around.

Chris stared back at him. His shirt was completely open and he looked incredible.

Will threw himself into his arms.

"I thought you were dead! I thought for sure you had been eaten! Where were you all this time?"

Chris looked confused and a little surprised.

"I was only gone for ten minutes."

He lifted his chin up, smirking.

"You were worried about me? Did you miss me that much?"

All suddenly came back to Will and he took a step back.

"No...I wasn't worried and I didn't miss you! I just got scared all by my self, that's all!"

He turned away and sat down.

Chris sighed.

"Whatever you say, kiddo."

"Don't call me that!" Will hissed at him like an angry cat.

Chris had found some fruit and Will grabbed a banana and decidet that would be his dinner for the night.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Did you find anything?"

"No. Nothing."

He sat down, sighing.

"Damn. No food, no water and no Will. What a nightmare."

Greg sat down next to him and Anthony followed.

"Did any of you guys see the pilot?"

"No."

The sun was heading down.

Greg looked at Sean. They had all asked where he had gotten that scar on his lip but he had allways refused to answer. Was he hiding something? Maybe he had a girlfriend he didn't want them to know about.

The sighed as one.

"Well, this sucks. We're going to miss our concert."

"Better if we try to sleep now. We'll deal with this tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Slow down."

"You're not the boss of me."

They were walking through the jungle. Will was going ahead and Chris followed.

"I'm serious, Will. You should slow down."

Hemuttered something.

"Stop talking to me."

"I'm just saying you shouldn't walk so fast. You're gonna-"

Suddenly, Will stepped on something and before they knew it he flew upwards.

"Whaaa!"

Chris sighed.

"Hate to say I told you so."

Will hung upside down, his foot trapped in a rope.

"Stop mocking me, you jerk! Get me the hell down from here!"

He smirked and his eyes followed as Will swung back and forth.

"_**What **_are you staring at?! Get me _**down **_from here!"

He chuckled.

"Fine. Here, take my hands and I'll help you."

He stretched up and Will took his hands.

The second their eyes met, time seemed to stop. Will's beautiful, dark eyes met with Chris' blue ones.

Had his eyes allways been so irresistable? Had they allways been so blue?

"Try to kick your shoe off and I'll pull you down…"

Chris? Was he blushing? If he had been blushing, he sure wasn't now.

Will nodded and began to wiggle, trying to get out of the shoe.

His whole being told him these feelings were wrong. This was not a sexy situation, so why the heck did he get so turned on?

Chris harshly shook his head.

"I got it...I-"

Before he could finish the sentence, he fell straight down and landen on top of Chris and into his arms.

The whole island seemed to be holding it's breath, waiting for what was going to happen next.

"Chris...I'm okay now...Y-you can let go…"

He felt the grip tighten.

"I'll never let you go. I promised you, didn't I?"

Will blushed. Cursing himself for falling into yet another trap. Litterally falling, this time.

They remained on the ground. For how long, Will did not know.

And nobody was counting.

Suddenly, Chris let go.

"We better get moving unless we want to get eaten."

"Forget it. You said you wouldn't let me go. I'm going to make you keep that promise."

"Will-"

"Shh! No talking."

Chris watched as the younger boy ripped up what was left of his shirt and started kissing his chest. And his eyes widened as he covered his left nipple with his mouth, slowly licking it.

Chris gasped as the sudden pleasure hit him.

Without any further conversation, Will unbuckled his belt and opened his pant's before crawling down.

This time, Chris actually whimpered shortly.

The kid had learned some stuff since the last time they were together. He had gotten more confidence.

Oh, God that mouth of his! God, he was gonna come!

What am I, a seventeen year old high school student? I'm a freaking grown man, I shouldn't have such difficulties with-

"Gaah!"

Will crawled back up and faced him. He whiped a drip of seemen from the corner of his mouth.

"That was really fast. What's the matter, Chris? Haven't gotten any lately?"

Damn kid, he was mocking him! _**He **_was mocking _**him**_!

Where had he gotten this bad-guy-act from? Was this how he had acted towards him before?

Sure, Chris had been evil. But the good kind of evil. The sexy kind. He had never been intentionally mean to the kid.

Had he?

Will smirked and leaned closer.

"Lucky for you, I'm not even close to being done with you right now."

Okay it was official, the kid had gone insane.

He spotted a mark on Will's neck. The spot where he was the most sensitive.

No way, could his mark stay that long. So that must mean there had been someone else.

"I see you've turned into a slut."

Will sat up, placing himself over Chris' groin.

"Actually, they were all girls."

Chris tried to ignore that he grew hard again.

"And what did you think?"

He didn't know how he did it but somehow Will had managed to slide one of his legs out of his pants, making skin touch skin.

"I quite enjoyed it, actually."

He positioned himself and let Chris enter him.

He gasped shortly but continued talking, ignoring that Chris gasped also as pleasure hit him once again.

"It surprised me how easely I could get those girls. All I had to do was smile at them, say the right words and they were mine for as long as I wanted them. Which only was for about three hours or so."

He started moving. And smiling, he bent down so his face was close to Chris'.

"Thank's for the apartment, by the way. Every one of the girls loved the view."

It started getting difficult talking calmly. Instead, he grabbed Chris' shoulders. He nibbled on his earlobe.

Chris' most sensitive spot. Of course, it made him moan.

"I'll have to tell the truth about this, though...None of them beat you…"

No thoughts floated through either of their minds as they both hit climax.

Will breathed slowly on top of his former lover and Chris noticed he had been gripping Will's hips for a long time, there would probably be marks afterwards.

"Are you surprised to hear I'm not even close to finished?" Will breathed.

Chris smiled.

Maybe this new Will wasn't so bad.

They both stiffened when they suddenly heard something from the nearby treas and bushes.

"Did you hear that?" Will said and sat up.

Chris supported himself on one of his elbows while his other arm refused to loosen it's grip of Will's hips.

"Yeah, I did. We better get out of here."

"Yeah."

He remained still.

"Chris."

"Yeah?"

"Let go of me or I won't be able to stand on my own."

Was that a double meaning? Either way, he let go and they both got up, quickly fixing their clothes.

Whatever it was that was moving, it wasn't there anymore.

"What _**was **_that?"

"Maybe a wild animal. I don't know."

Will took a hold of his arm.

"Well, I don't feel like stickin around and find out. Let's go."

"I agree."

They turned around. But they couldn't walk back.

In front of them stood six men. Each one with either a sphere or a gun in their hand.

"I guess we have to stick around." Will muttered.

"Do you carry any weapons, strangers?" one of the men called.

Will looked at Chris and then himself. Their clothes were ripped and it barely covered what was nessecary.

"We do not carry weapons." Chris answered.

"And why are you calling _**us **_strangers?! We should be calling _**you **_that!" Will called.

"Will, keep quiet."

He did as he was told.

Chris took a few steps closer. He didn't seem to care there were guns pointed at him. His cool scared even Will.

"Shoot me if you wish. We krashed here yesterday and we have no idea where we are. Maybe you could tell us before killing us."

They lowered their weapons slightly.

"When did you say you krashed?"

"Yesterday afternoon."

One of the men pointed his gun up at him again.

"You lie! We did not see a plane!"

Chris shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm just telling what I know. It's the truth."

"Were there any others there? On the plane." another man said, who seemed to be the leader of the group.

Will was about to answer but Chris cut him off.

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters! If there are other strangers here, we must find them before The Others do."

"The Others?" Will repeated.

They nodded.

"There were three other boys. And then there was the pilot. His name is Charlie."

Will took a step forward.

"And the other three are my friends. Anthony, Greg and Sean. Please find them!"

The man nodded.

"We shall do our best. You two better come with us to our camp."

Chris and Will looked at eachother. Then, they nodded.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Once they came to the camp, they were separated.

Will objected.

"Hey, where are you taking me? Where are you taking Chris?"

"Calm down, child. We are going to give you some new clothes."

"I'm not a child! I'm turning seventeen this week!"

His objections were ignored as they brought him into a big tent.

They threw him in a barrel wich was only filled to the half with water before they left.

"Ahh! It's cold!" he screamed.

A young man came in. He laughed at Will.

"My, my. You are a funny one."

"Who a-are y-you?" Will shivered.

He chuckled and picked up a bucket.

"Alex is the name."

He filled the rest of the barrel with hot water and Will relaxed.

"Take off your clothes or you'll get sick once you get up from there."

He had allready lost one of his shoes. He easely took his t-shirt and pants off.

He turned away from the young man, putting his hands between his legs to cover up.

He laughed again.

"So what's your name, cutie?"

"I-I'm Will...s-sir…"

His body was still in chock after the cold water.

"No need to call me 'sir', Will. I'm only fifteen. Relax and I'll warm you up."

He poured some more warm water over Will.

"There. Now get up, it's not good to bathe too long in this water."

Will blushed.

Alex laughed once again and threw him a towel.

"If you're that shy, then cover up with this."

Will held the towel in front of his groin before gettin out of the barrel.

"Sit here."

He sat down on some sheets. Before he knew it, Alex had taken the towel away from him.

"Ah! Hey!"

"Relax, Will. I wasn't looking, I swear."

He blushed even harder now as Alex started rubbing his hair dry with the towel. Then, he continued with his shoulders and back.

"We gotta get your blood circulating again. It sort of slows down when you bathe in this water."

"Then why do you use it?"

Alex put his arms around him, holding the towel towards his chest.

"It keeps the bugs away. Now sit still or you won't get dry."

After a few minutes of the harsh treatement with the towel, Alex thought it was enough and he stood up, proud of his work.

Will, still blushing continued covering whatever needed to be covered with his hands.

Alex smiled.

"You really are shy, aren't you? It's cute. Now, what size are you?"

Will shyly looked up.

He didn't dare speak. He was afraid he would make a strange sound if he tried to talk.

"Stand up, Will."

Nervous, he got up. Still covering himself.

Alex started walking around him.

When he got behind him for the tenth time, he suddenly stopped and wrapped his arms around him.

"Hey, wait a minute! I-"

"Quiet, cutie."

His hands slided down his belly and grabbed Will's hands before stretching them out with his own.

"About my size up here, I think."

He let go of his hands and walked to his front side.

Will quickly covered himself again.

Alex smiled at him.

It was a true smile, a happy smile. Not a smile of mockery, as he was used to.

"You are going to have to remove those hands of yours if I'm gonna measure what size of pants you're gonna need."

Will shook his head, harshly.

He believed he had never been this red or embarrased before.

Alex sighed, still smiling.

He stepped closer, grasping Will's chin.

"Why are you so shy, Will? We're both guys, aren't we?"

"I-I guess…"

He slowly removed his hands.

Without embarrasment, Alex got down on one knee and grasped his hips.

"About my size here, too. "

He stood up, smiling as if he just got a tasty treat.

"Okay. I'll go get you a set of my clothes. I'll be right back."

As he walked out, Will landed on the sheets with a thump.

"What the hell just happened? Did he just measure me to decide what size of pants I need?"

He shook his head. Oh, I'll never regain my normal skin-colour after this.

Alex returned. He gave Will a light blue shirt, a pair of jeans and a pair of shoes.

"Here you go, Will. "

He turned around and put everything on.

While he was at it, Alex talked to him.

"By the way, Will. How old are you?"

"Right now, I'm sixteen. But I'm turning seventeen this week."

"Seventeen, huh?"

As Will buttoned the shirt, he turned back to face Alex.

"Yeah. You're pretty young, Alex."

He laughed.

"Yeah, maybe I am."

Will smiled shyly.

What were these feelings? Was it just his body reacting to the way Alex had touched him? Or was it that he was allmost the same age as Will?

"Hey, Will."

"Yes?"

He loved how he called him by name. No 'kiddo' here.

"That man you came with. Is he your lover?"

Will's eyes widened. If his skin had returned to normal even a little bit, it turned back to red now.

He shook his head.

"No. He's not my lover."

"Awright, then!"

"What?"

Alex smiled, and there was a happy blush on his cheeks.

"Then I can go for you, right? He wouldn't get mad if I got together with you, right?"

Will stared at him. What was he saying? This little kid wanted to get together with him?

Alex closed the distance between them.

"Let's be lovers, Will."

"But...I- mm!"

Alex interrupted him by kissing him.

His eyes were fierce as he looked into Will's.

"At least let me try. And if that man is also interested in you, then let him fight me for you. "

Will stared at him, eyed wide and lips parted in surprise and chock.

"What?..Alex, what are you talking about?

He smiled.

"Don't you get it? I'm a candidate for your heart. And for that lovely body of yours."

He looked down.

"I can't do that, Alex. As soon as we find the others, we are leaving this island."

When Alex laughed, he looked up.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, Will. But if there was a way to get away from here, don't you think we would've allready tried it?"

"What...what are you saying?.."

He looked sad now. Will didn't like that. It didn't fit him at all.

"You can't get off this island, Will. None of us can."

He stared at him.

What? What was he saying? Of course they could get off the island. This was a lie, it was all a lie!

But as he saw the saddness in Alex' eyes, he knew that was not the case.

Nobody was lying. It was the truth. And for once, the truth scared the hell out of Will.

They would never get off the island.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**- Omigod, what's going to happen with everybody? Is it true that they never will get off the island? That would mean the end of "A Teenage Life" as we know it?! (And I have **_**so **_**much planned for all of them!) **

**Oh-My-Gawd! What is going to happen with Sean, Greg and Anthony? Will they be found? And where did they take our precious Chris?**

**And what the hell is up with this Alex kid! Fiteen years old and allready trying to seduce out beloved Will! Is the relationship between Chris and Will forever over? God, I hope not cause I would be out of buisness!**

**Will any of them get to America before the concert starts? Where did the pilot - Charlie - go? Why didn't anyone see the plane krash?**

**And what happened to Greg's food that he brought with him? Will they ever find it? Will it be safe?**

**Only the gorgeous yaoi-goddess and her two hot yaoi-slaves knows! -**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Kyaaaah!!! I can't belive I actually finished this chapter! _

_All the others before this one, I wrote when I was, like in seventh grade! I just corrected the spelling and added a few things to make it understandable to read for those who does not live in my brain._

_I had this idea! How would you guys like to talk to the actual characters of this story?_

_Just add this special-made msn . Gravitation (underline) 4 - ever (at) hotmail . com (without the spaces) Then you just say which character you wanna talk to and we'll make it happen!_

_Take the chance! Ask the questions! Get the answers!_

_Really…I'm not crazy .'_


	8. Jungle of Desires

**Summary: **_Will is a normal teenage boy in England. Chris is one hell of a singer, famous all over the world. Does it make sence that a normal teen boy has no idea who is the biggest hit on the list? Does it make sence that they are attracted to eachother? I dunno. Read and find out._

**Authors note: **_I dunno if this will be accepted by you guys. I got really inspired to write my own story about "Gravitation" and this was what came out of it. I know it's not about the characters from "Gravitation" but there could be some similarity._

_  
_**Catch-up: **_Will comes along with Sean on a tour and they are flying in a private plane to America. The famous singer they are opening for sits with the pilot but comes out to meet them. It turns out to be no other than Chris himself. Before either Will or Chris has the chance to say anything, the plane starts shaking. They krash and are separated in two groups. Sean, Anthony and Greg. And Chris and Will. The two of them is found by a group of men and are taken to their village. There, Will meets with a young boy named Alex, who tells Will that he is a candidate for his heart and body. To Will's great chock, Alex tells him there is no way to get off the island._

**Jungle of Desires**

"_Sean! Come on, we were just kidding!"_

He muttered something but pretended he didn't hear them calling.

"'It's closer than you think'. My ass, it is!"

He sat down, breathing in and out several times. Why the hell was this happening? They were trapped on this freaking island. No Lilly, no sex. And the worst of all, his guitarr was still gone!

He sighed and leaned back. He sat back up when he felt something against his back.

"What the hell?"

He picked it up and gasped as he recognized it.

It was a shoe! Will's shoe! That would mean he was somewhere around here.

He got up and began to look around for more clues.

Sean and Anthony showed up.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing, man? We were worried about you!"

He threw the shoe at them. Greg caught it and his eyes widened.

"This is Will's. So he _**is **_here."

Sean stood up straight, holding up a part of a shirt.

"And Chris is with him. Come on, we have to go look for them, now that we know they're here."

They nodded that they agreed.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Where is he? I wanna know where he is!"

Alex ducked for another rock that was trown at him.

"Calm down, Will. You are going to meet with Chris eventually."

"Why eventually?! What are you doing with him?!"

Alex smiled and caught a rock.

"That would be enough, cutie."

Will turned away so that he would't see how he blushed. This was a living hell.

A living hell with sweet words, gentle touches and laughter. It was a tourture with all the beautiful flowers, the oils that smelled lovely and all the nice people here. He groaned inside. He loved how Alex treated him. He loved how he behaved with him. And he loved how he felt with him. He was, after all Will's age. He wasn't a grown man. He was a teenager, just like him. He went through the same things as him. Had the same problems as him. Had the same thoughts as him.

Will was interrupted in his thoughts as he felt a pair of arms wrapping around him from behind.

He's taller than me, Will thought, surprised.

Alex snuggled with him.

"You're cute when you're upset, Will." he whispered.

"I...Hey, are you changing the subject?!"

Alex chuckled before letting his hands slide down Will's body.

"Am I that obvious?"

Will gasped as he felt Alex' soft hands unbuckling his belt and touching the skin under his pants.

He had noticed the pants were too tight by the groin. And he knew it had been on purpose and that was the reason to why Alex wanted to see him. He wanted to measure what size not to give him.

"You've got marks on your hips, Will. What exactly was it that you and that man were doing before the men caught you?"

He blushed again as the memories came over him.

Alex started kissing his neck, gently touching him under his shirt.

"Is this what you did?..Or this?..Maybe this?.."

He didn't know what happened but suddenly, he was on his back with Alex on all four on top of him.

He opened his shirt, letting his tounge tease the skin around his navel before he continued with his nipples. Will gasped and tried grabbing for something, anything so that he wouldn't grab Alex and pull him closer instead. This was not happening. Ususally, Will would have coldly kicked him away. They were both guys, for heavens sake!

Oh, screw that! You're way passed _**that **_excuse!

He bit his lip not to moan.

"Maybe this is what you did, Will?" Alex whispered seductevley.

Why did he feel guilty? He felt like he was cheating on Chris, somehow. But that was impossible, he had never been feeling guilty before. With all those girls, there had been nothing going on inside. But with Alex, it was different. None of those girls had aroused him like this. He hadn't enjoyed their company, just their bodies. With Alex, he laughed and smiled. He could behave like he wanted. There was no need to work hard to understand every single word that came out from those lips. Those soft, rosepeddle lips. Those lips that tasted like sweet fruit on a hot summer day.

No, no, no! That was Chris. Chris. Alex tasted more like raspberry. The really sweet kind. He was nothing like Chris. Chris never smiled. Alex smiled all the time.

No, wait. Chris did smile. At him. He smiled at Will. And those smiles gave him goosbumps. The good kind, cause he really loved them.

Just like he loved Chris.

He returned to reality when he heard Alex' voice.

"Where are you now, Will? Where did you dissappear to?"

He blinked once, twice.

"I…"

He sat up, shaking his head.

"I can't do this, Alex."

He sat down.

"Why not?"

He smiled sadly.

"I'm in love with Chris. That man I came here with. I love him and I don't think there is anything that can change that."

Alex shook his head, still smiling.

"You are unbeliavable, Will. You're even cuter now than when I first met you."

He leaned in closer.

"Your feelings aren't the only ones here, Will. That man loves you, too. You're all he talks about. He's very concerned for your safety and keeps asking if you're allright."

Will's eyes widened.

"Chris? Is he allright? Where are you keeping him? I wanna go and see hi-"

Alex interrupted him by giving him a sweet kiss.

Chuckling, he stood up and offered Will his hand.

"You can't see him yet, but I promise you'll get him back in one piece."

"When?"

He laughed.

"Soon, I promise. Now come with me, let's go swimming."

Will blushed, once again.

"Okay."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The leader of the group that Will and Chris had met, spoke with an older man.

"Is he getting better?"

The man looked concerned.

"He's badly injured, Jack. Two of his ribs are broken and he has a high fever. "

"Why do you keep talking about me as if I'm not here?.." Chris mumbled from the bed.

The older man turned to him.

"If we had found you sooner, I would have been able to help you. There must have been something you did that made this worse. What did you do right before the men found you?"

He looked the man straight into the eyes.

Even though he looked cold, he was thinking very hard for an aswer. So that was the reason to why he had gotten worse? Will's little playing with him had caused him so much pleasure at the time. And now it showed that was the reason to him getting sick. Oh, crap if Will ever found out, he would be crushed.

"Don't tell the boy about this."

The old man did not reveal what he was thinking. Wether he understood what they had been doing or not. He just nodded and cleared his throat.

"Wery well. We'll leave you alone for now. You just keep taking the medicin and you'll be up in a few days."

Chris relaxed his body, sighing.

"It's his birthday…"

"Pardon?"

He sighed, irritated that his throat hurt.

"The kid. It's his birthday this week. Will I be able to see him by then?"

The old man smirked.

"If you stay in bed, you'll be up in no time. I'm sure you can take a short walk in two days."

"Thanks, old man."

"No problem. Now rest."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Everything was so boringly gray.

As soon as Will and Sean had left the country, it had started raining.

Lilly sighed where she was sitting in the classroom by the window.

The new teacher kept talking about whatever it was she usually talked about.

A few days ago, she had gotten this feeling. She didn't know what it meant but she was on a bad mood ever since. Maybe it was because Will was no longer there.

He had taken three weeks off and none of the boys would be back before then.

Sean had promised to call as soon as they got there. But not a sigle word from either of them. It was pissing her off.

The bell rang for lunch and everybody got up from their seat.

"Lilly, may I have a word with you?"

"Yes, ma'am."

As soon as everybody was gone, the teacher talked to her in a serious voice.

"Lilly, do you know who I am?"

"Umm...The substitute teacher?…"

She sighed and took off her wig.

Lilly's eyes widened.

"Melanie?"

She smiled at her.

"I read in your school-record that you have a seeing problem. I know you have a pair of glasses, why don't you use them?"

Lilly blushed.

"I don't have an eye-problem!"

"Oh, really? Then how come you couldn't see who I was?"

"I...Oh, okay...So I need glasses, so what? You think it's affecting my work?"

Melanie shook her head.

"Just making conversation, Lilly. I have something important to tell you. About the plane…"

Lilly gasped and got up from where she was sitting.

"I knew something was wrong. I had this feeling a few days ago. What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"The...plane crashed, Lilly. There have been no contact with the pilot. We're guessing they krashed in the ocean."

"S-so?"

She looked sad.

"So, that means there is no way to find them...We're still looking, but…"

"No...You're joking, right? You're kidding me. This is just a stupid joke."

"Lilly…"

"No! You're lying! You're a lier! Stop lying! Stop lying! Stop!.." she started crying loudly.

Melanie grabbed her and held her close.

"You cry, Lilly...It's okay...Cry all you want…"

As she spoke, one single tear ran down Melanie's cheek.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

There were plenty of girls here.

And they all loved him. For his laughter, his smile and his looks.

He was carrying a basket of fruit to the head woman.

"Here you go, ma'am. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

She smiled at him.

"No need to call me that, boy. Thank you but I have plenty of girls helping me here. You go and take a walk with Alex."

"Okay."

He turned and walked away. Soon, Alex was by his side.

"Alex, can you show me the island?"

"Sure I can, Will. Come with me, I'll guide you."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Later that evening, Alex has showed him their half of the island.

"Why can't we go to the other side?"

He shook his head.

"The Others live there. We've never been there and it's forbidden area."

Will smirked.

"How do you even know there are others here if you've never seen them?"

"They've caught several of us. Killed them."

Alex didn't smile now. He looked bothered and Will felt uncomfortable.

"Umm...Let's investigate, okay?"

"What? Wit a minute, now."

Will laughed, grabbed his arm and dragged him along towards the other side of the jungle.

"Come on, Alex. Let's do what is forbidden. Come on."

Alex couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, alright."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The other side of the jungle was darker than he had thought.

"Will...let's go back…"

He shook his head.

"Oh, come on! Isn't this exciting?"

"More like disturbing…"

Will laughed, loudly.

"Don't be such a scardycat, Alex. I won't let anything happen to you."

"That's not what I'm worried about. I'm not sure this is a visited part of this island."

"Why not? Is there toxic waste here?"

That made Alex smile before laughing.

"No, cutie. It's just people seem to go a littel crazy around here, is all."

Will spinned around severall times.

"Then let's go crazy, Alex! Let's go wild!"

"I don't mind."

The boys both laughed before they kept going.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"_They've been gone since yesterday. Where are they?"_

"_Calm down, Nora. I'm sure they are back soon."_

Chris opened his eyes. What the hell? They were talking about Will?

"_But, what if they wandered off to the forbidden part of the island?!"_

"_Schhh! Nora, keep quiet. "_

Chris slowly got out of the bed, holding his stomach with one arm.

The man from before tried to stop him.

"Wait a minute, now! You can't get out of bed yet!"

"Get away from me."

The old man came in.

"What's going on?"

Chris stood in front of him, his eyes like steel.

"Out of my way, old man."

He smirked at him.

"They're not here.

"'They'?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Alex is with him. He's one of the boys here and he's quite fond of your young friend. "

He moved to the side, letting Chris leave the tent.

"I won't be long…"

The old man pointed.

"They headed south."

"Thanks…"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Will, are you allright?"

He was stumbling from tree to tree. He behaved as if he was drunk.

Alex gave up a great sigh before he slid to the ground with his back against a tree.

-Will, how long have we been here now?

He sat down.

"I don't know, Alex. The sun has set and gone back up once. I think it's on it's way back down soon. That would make it a day."

Their breaths were heavy and their minds unclear.

There was some kind of mist in the air. Making them blush and feverish.

I know this feeling, Will thought. I feel the same when I'm with Chris. Maybe it's the mist. No, it can't be. If I tell Alex what I think, he'll think I'm crazy in return. Damn, this heat is unbearable. Why is it so hot here?

"It's like a freaking rain-forrest." he mumbled.

Alex agreed.

"But this isn't a rain-forrest. We're not even in the right part of the world. Will, I feel strange. And I think I've forgotten the way back to camp."

"That's okay."

Will crawled for about three seconds before slowly getting up.

"Will? What's wrong?"

He shook his head.

"It's nothing. I'm gonna try and find the path, and I don't think I can leave you. Come on, let's go."

He helped him up before they continued their slow walk.

"_Will…"_

He stopped.

"What?"

"Schh! Did you hear that?"

"What?"

He held up his hand, telling him to be quiet.

"_Will…"_

He glared at Alex.

"Don't tell me you didn't hear that."

"Hear what, Will?"

"_Will, over here…"_

He turned around.

Cigarette smoke was in the air. It dissappeared behind a tree.

"Will, is something wrong?"

"J-just wait here for a minute, okay? "

"But, Will…"

He didn't even look at him but kept his eyes at the spot where the cigarette smoke had dissappeared.

"It's okay, I'll be right back. Stay here."

Sighing, Alex sat back down and watched as Will walked into the jungle and was gone.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Someone was standing over there.

"Hey...mister…"

He turned around and Will's eyes widened.

The man looking back at him was smoking a cigarette.

"Hey, baby."

Without thinking, he rushed straight into his arms.

"Chris! Chris, God, are you allright?"

He smiled at him.

"I'm fine. Now that you're here."

Will looked up at him.

His palms were pressed against Chris' chest. He was dressed in his normal, expensive clothes. That made Will concerned.

"Chris?..Where did you get these clothes?"

Chris shrugged his shoulders.

"They gave it to me. Why?"

Will tried taking a step back but Chris wouldn't let go.

"They don't have clothes like yours, Chris. Your clothes are expensive and allways by the latest fashion and these people has probably lived here for months, maybe even years."

Chris smirked and leaned his face closer.

"So? Maybe they found my clothes. What does that matter, anyways? I'm here with you and you're all I want."

Will blushed and stood on his toes.

"Chris, I…"

"Schh...Be quiet no, William."

As his lips was about to cover his, his eyes widened. William? Chris never called him that.

He tried pushing him away.

"Chris never calls me that! Who are you? Let go of me!"

There was an evil smile on those delicious lips and Will couldn't stop him when he kissed him.

When he was pushed up against a tree, he desperatley tried to push him away.

"No! Stop it!"

Not really knowing how it happened, his hands were tied together by the tree, over his head.

Whoever it was, smiled at him.

"You don't like this body? Maybe this is better?"

Before his very eyes, the man changed his appearence and turned into Sean.

He leaned in for another kiss and Will couldn't stop him.

He took a step back.

"Or maybe you want this?"

Again, he turned appearance. This time, he turned into Bill.

Will's eyes widened and tears filled them.

"No…"

The thing smiled, turned back to Chris and started touching him.

"Just relax. I'll make you scream whatever name it is that you desire."

Will closed his eyes, trying to hold his tears back.

"Please...Stop…"

"I second that."

He didn't open his eyes, but he recognised the voice. He heard someone rush away before he fels his hands being released.

He fell into the arms of his savior.

"Look at me. Open your eyes."

He shook his head, sobbing.

"No, I won't."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't be sure if it's really you."

He smiled and held him close.

"How can you just wander off and make me worrie about you when your birthday it so close?"

He gasped and opened his eyes.

"I've been so worried about you, kiddo."

He looked up and into a pair of dark blue eyes.

Now, his tears ran freely and he jumped upwards and kissed his former lover.

"It _**is **_you! Thank heavens you came! Where have you been? Are you allright?"

He smiled.

"I'm fine, kiddo."

He looked at him from upside down. He had on new clothes. A pair of jeans and a blue shirt. Not of the latest fashion.

Will smirked at him.

"Oh, Chris. I…"

He hugged him again and refused to let go.

"I was so scared."

He held him tightly.

"It's allright now, kiddo. I'm here with you now. It's allright."

Will cried against his chest.

And Chris didn't mind.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Someone was walking closer to where he was sitting.

Suddenly, a hand was reached to him.

He took it and got up. Will looked back at him, smiling.

"You okay, Alex? You look feverish."

"Yeah...I'm fine. Where were you?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I was following something. It was some kind of creature that could turn into anybody it's victim desires."

He pulled Alex closer to him, putting his arm protectivly around him.

"This isn't a good place after the sun set's. We have to get out of here."

They started walking, but after a few minutes they stopped.

"We'll never make it in time. We'll both be put under the spell of the creatures here."

"Isn't there something we can do? A plant that can make us stay normal?"

Will shook his head.

It was then thar Alex noticed that he wasn't wearing what he had been wearing when they left.

"Will...Did you change your clothes? When did you -"

He was interrupted when Will turned to face him with a smile he had never seen him with before.

"You ask alot of questions, Alex. I'll show you how to get out of here."

Without any further explanations, he pushed him up against a tree.

"Just relax and let me make your dreams come true."

As he kissed him, Alex gasped. His hands were mysteriously tied to the tree.

"But Will! What about that man? Chris."

He didn't stop unbuttoning his pants, but shrugged his shoulders.

"Who's Chris?"

Alex' eyes widened and now he knew for sure this wasn't his precious Will.

"No. Stop it, you're not Will."

He looked up at him and wrapped Alex' legs around his waist.

"Is that so? What does it matter if I'm not him? You still get to make love to me."

"No! Stop it!"

He shut him up by kissing him, roughly.

"Just shut your mouth and enjoy this before I let you die."

He could feel him unbuttoning his own pants.

"You're?.. You're one of The Others?"

He laughed, evilly.

"What does that matter? Even if I were, you wouldn't live long enough to tell anybody."

He thrusted inside of him, making Alex scream with pain.

"A virgin, who could have thought?"

He moved fast. Alex was now sobbing and the tears ran down his blushing cheeks.

"Please...Stop…"

The only answer he got was another rought kiss.

Alex had no chance do stop him.

All he could do was cry.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Aow!"

"What's the matter? What happened?"

Chris siged and pushed him away while unbuttoning his shirt.

"You happened." he said.

Will gasped when he saw the bruises on Chris' chest.

"Did...Did I do that?"

"No, but you kinda made it worse."

"Oh, Chris! I'm so sorry!"

He smiled.

"That's okay, kiddo. I'm fine now."

Suddenly, Will jumped.

"Oh, crap! I forgot about Alex!"

"What about Alex?"

Will took his hand.

"I left him all alone following that creature. If it got to me, it probably got to him, too. Come on, we have to get to him!"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Shit!"

He fell to the ground again.

"You allright?"

Even though he tried to sound calm, he was leaning on every tree he could so he wouldn't fall himself.

"No, I'm not allright...Dammit…"

He sat still, trying his best to concentrate. To focus.

It wouldn't go back down and he cursed himself when he realised what he had to do to make it stop.

Sighing, he looked over his shoulder.

"You okay, Chris?"

He tried his best to look calm.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Damn, these pants were too tight! Alex had probably planned for moments like this cause anybody could see how hard he was.

"Chris, we're not gonna be able to go on like this. We'll have to…"

He whimpered as the heat inside of him grew.

Chris sat down behind him.

"We'll have to, what?"

He wrapped his arms around him and let his hand slide down to Will's pants.

"These are too tight for you. Did the boy pick them out?"

Will cursed as he felt jolts of pleasure rise in his body.

"Chris, we have to…"

He smirked and let his lips softly touch his neck.

"We have to what?" he whispered.

Will whimpered softly.

"Just do me right here and now, Chris…" he moaned.

"Whatever you wish for, kiddo…"

He unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned Will's pants.

Will breathed out, releaved when he was set free.

Chris pulled him up into his lap before he entered him from behind.

Will moaned loudly.

He had forgotten how good this felt. It had been too long. Once he had started again it was hard not to think about it. Everytime they were together made him feel like the world stopped existing. Like every single person was no longer there. It was just the two of them.

"This good for you, kiddo? You feel good?"

He breathed heavily as he held Will closer to him.

"Yes, I...Oh, God it feels really good, Chris...I've missed you so much…"

"I have missed you too, kiddo…"

Will breathed his name over and over and Chris felt they were both close.

He slowly kissed Will's neck before whispering in his ear.

"I really missed you...Will…"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

It couldn't be helped.

He came closer and closer to screaming.

The creature smirked.

"A few more thrusts and you're there."

No emotions, whatsoever. This creature was obviously not human. But what was it, then? One of The Others? No, these seemed older than that.

His pleading had stopped long ago. Only his tears were still floading.

He cursed his body over and over for doing this to him. No matter how much he hated this or how much he hurt, his body worked with the creature with Will's pretty face.

Suddenly, he froze.

Oh, God what was happening? What was this feeling? Like his soul left his body.

They were both still and Alex' lips parted.

The creature's face came closer.

"Yes, there it is. Good boy."

He was about to kiss him again.

"Let him go, asshole!"

Whatever it was holding him prisoned, it let go and ran into the jungle.

Will rushed over and loosened Alex' hands. The boy fell to the ground and Will caught him.

"Alex! Alex, are you okay?"

He cried against Will's chest.

-" couldn't stop him, Will. I couldn't stop him from...Oh, God…"

"Schh...It's okay. You're safe now. I'm gonna take you back to the camp."

He didn't ask Chris for help as he lifted the younger boy up and carried him back to the camp.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The old man shook his head.

"What happened out there anyway?"

Will shook his head.

"I don't think it's my place to tell."

He sighed. Will turned around and was about to walk away from there.

"What a week to turn 16."

Will turned around again.

"What?"

The old man shrugged his shoulders.

"He's turning 16 the day after tomorrow."

Will was stunned.

The kid's birthday was on the sam day as his own?

He had never seen this one coming.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

He woke up as the sun was setting.

"You awake?"

What? Who was that?

He turned around in his bed before sitting up.

Suddenly, his whole body froze with sudden pain. What the hell? His whole body ached.

The memory of what had happened came back to him. It was then that he noticed who had talked to him.

"Will? Where are we?"

He smiled.

"We're back at the camp. You've been asleep for an entire day. The sun is on it's way down so you should go back to sleep."

Alex stared at him for a long time. Will hated that he wasn't smiling. Alex wasn't Alex without his smile.

He stumbled over his words.

"Y-you don't have to sit with me. Y-you can go and see that guy…"

Will smiled, shaking his head before leaning closer.

"No, I'm staying here with you. And I have a birthday present for you, too."

Alex' eyes widened.

"How did you?.."

Will chuckled and cuddled up to him.

"I just happened to find out some things, is all. Don't you wan't to know what I'm gonna get you?"

Alex blushed slightly and smiled.

"What are you gonna get me?"

Will leaned even closer, whispering in Alex' ear.

"I'll be your lover and boyfriend untill the sun sets on your birthday…"

Alex gasped.

"What? But what about -"

He put a finger over his lips. Smiling, he shook his head.

"Don't think about him. From tomorrow, I'm yours to use in whatever way that you please."

Alex got back some of his usual smile.

"Then sleep next to me tonight."

Will smirked and tilted his head.

"It's not tomorrow yet, Alex."

"I know, but...Just as friends, then?"

He smiled with all the warmth his heart could give and nodded.

He placed himself on the bed, putting his arm out.

"Place your head on my arm. Come and sleep with me."

Alex laid down and Will pulled him close to his bare chest.

The younger boy snuggled against his chest and Will smiled as he pulled him even closer.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Why aren't they answering on their cellphones?!" Lilly yelled at Melanie.

She shushed her and waited till all the other students left fo lunch.

Then, she turned to Lilly.

"Do you really think they had their cellphones close when the plane crashed? Calm down, Lilly and try to think about the facts here. I've got people looking for them. But you have to understand something, this can't come out."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed and sat on the desk.

"Well, if it comes out that a plane got lost on it's way to America, we'll never hear the end of it. People will panic, it's just not good. So you can't tell anybody about this."

She hissed.

"It's my brother we're talking about here! You can't just keep his dissappearence a secret!"

"Of course not. We'll find them, Lilly. And when we do, there is no need to remember any of this."

Lilly sighed and turned away.

"Right."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

He watched as they walked towards the beach.

"Aren't you worried?" the old man asked him.

He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"What is there to be jealous about? There's nothing going on and I know that."

He turned his face to him, smirking.

"Why are you so worried, old man?"

"No reason. Alex is my grandson, is all."

He sighed and sat down. Chris joined him.

"I never wanted this for him, you know. I brought him along with me when I was going to L.A a couple of years ago. When we never made it, I could see his heart break. This isn't a place for a child to grow up. There is nobody here he can be friends with. And then you two came here. Alex seemed to get back all those repressed feelings. He finally found a friend."

"I don't think he likes Will only as a friend. Maybe you didn't notice that, old man?"

He chuckled.

"Of course I noticed. I just don't think it's important which way you lean. Man or woman, dosen't matter."

"I've heard that before." Chris muttered.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Are you sleeping?"

He was on his back in the sand. He opened his eyes as a shadow blocked the sun.

Alex' smiling face looked down at him and Will sat up, smiling back at him.

"Naaw, I'm just resting my eyes."

Alex' smile grew bigger and he tilted his head, laughing.

"You're unbelivable."

Will leaned closer, seductivley.

"Only because you're so cute."

Alex blushed and Will smiled before kissing him on his fourhead.

"Let's get back in, shall we?"

"Okay."

Will got up and offered his hand to the younger boy.

Once they were both up, they ran into the water. They laughed and dived in.

Alex showed Will some beautiful sea-shells and they played with turtles and fishes passing them under the water.

Will made this day the best day in Alex' life. He behaved like his lover and acted as his boyfriend.

They had a magnificant day.

Will could actually imagine himself as Alex' boyfriend allways. But he knew he would never be able to do that. His heart would allways be with Chris.

But he has sworn to himself that he would only think of Alex today. And he kept his promise.

Chris was as far from his mind as it was possible.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"The sun has allmost set."

They sat in the sand, looking out over the sea. Alex seemed to be an ocean of sad thoughts.

Will smiled at him.

"It's not gone yet, Alex. And there is still one thing that I haven't done as you boyfriend and lover."

"What?"

He gently pushed him down on his back before getting on all four on top of him.

"You really don't know? There is one thing that every boyfriend and lover does. You really can't guess what it is?"

Alex blushed as Will leaned down and kissed him.

"Will, what if?.."

"No. Not anything, just let me take care of you."

Before the sun had set, Will had given Alex everything he had asked from him.

His heart and his body.

Will made him scream his name over and over before he let him out of his spell.

Alex got everything Will could give him.

And he would never ask for more.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"You took your time. The kid's asleep?"

Will smiled at him before letting him wrap his arms around him.

The sun had allmost wanished completely when they sat down outside the camp.

"Yeah, I just took him back to his tent."

"Did you show him a good time?"

"I hope so. I think so. I don't know if anyone can remove his pain from the other day, but I hope my gift helped at least a little bit."

Chris nibbled on the nape of his neck.

"He'll deal with it the same way you did."

Will smirked.

"It's going to be harder for him than it was for me, Chris. He dosen't have someone like you in his life."

"Trying to flatter me, are you?"

He cuddled up against him.

"Maybe I am."

"Oh, you're a winx. Now let me give you my present for you."

With a bright smile, Will let himself be seduced.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

He looked into his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know what to say!"

"Oh, just say yes and let me give you everything you wish!"

"Oh, Greg!"

"Oh, Anthony!"

They had gloomy eyes.

"Will you two cut that out? I'm still here, ya know!"

They both turned around only to see Sean sitting next to them, glaring angrily.

They stared at him, as if him sitting there was surprising them.

"Oh, Sean when did you get back?" Greg exclaimed, overly surprised.

Sean flapped his arms at them.

"_**I never left, goddammit**_!"

"Oh, is that so?

"_**Will you stop saying 'Oh' allready?!"**_

They both looked ashamed.

"Sorry."

He sighed.

"Seriously, guys. When did you turn gay all of a sudden?"

Greg shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe this heat is getting to us."

"You mean that wierd heat from that jungle over there?" Sean pointed over his back into the dark, mysterious jungle.

"Yeah, exactly."

Sean sighed and rested his back against the sand.

"You guys are so wierd."

"Ehmm, Sean…"

He sighed again but didn't open his eyes.

"What now?"

"Y-you should see this."

He opened his eyes, only to face the point of a sharp sphere.

"Holy shit…"

Several men had surrounded them. They had sharp spheres and guns in their hands.

And they were pointed at them!

"Stand up!" one of the men ordered.

"Yes, sir." Greg said and stood up, pulling Anthony with him.

Sean slowly got to his feet.

"Is there a problem?"

"Give us your names!"

"I-I'm Greg. These are my friends Anthony and Sean."

"Sean? Are you friends with a boy named Will?"

Sean lit up.

"Yes, I am! Do you know where he is?"

The man nodded.

"Yes. Come with me and I'll show you."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"We have to get off this stupid island! There _**has **_to be a way!"

"Calm down."

He turned to him.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I'm calm, allright!" he hissed.

"Fine, you're calm. Don't bite my head off."

Will groaned inside. This was _**so not **_happening! He had been so busy with everything lately that he had completely forgotten about being trapped on an unknown island. And he had also forgotten about his friends.

He sighed and shook his head, overly dramatic.

"Oh, I can't belive I forgot all about my best friend Sean - and those other dudes - for a stupid fling!"

"Fling?"

Chris chose not to argue.

"_Will?!"_

He sighed again, putting his hand over his fourhead.

"I'm starting to hallucinate, Chris. I can hear his voice, calling for me!"

"_Will, I'm over here!"_

Chris leaned to the side and stared to the other side of the camp.

"Umm, Will...

He gestured, dramatically.

"Oh, Chris! I swear to you! His ghost is haunting me because I forgot about him - and those other dudes…"

"_You forgot about me, you selfcentered little brat?!"_

He looked concerned.

"Gee, my mind really got the tones right on his voice."

-Will, Sean is here."

He turned around, making a dramatic pose.

"Yes, he will allways be here, Chris! As long as we keep him in out hearts, he will allways be with us!"

Chris sighed.

"You are such an idiot." he mumbled.

Will opened his eyes.

Have you ever heard that expression "his chin dropped all the way to the ground"? Well, the expression Will now made was pretty damn close to that. But not being a cartoon and all, it was impossible for his chin to actually _**hit **_the ground.

"Sean?"

He was thumping his foot in the ground, looking really pissed.

"So, you thought I was dead when you finally had the time to think about me, huh?"

Will got teary-eyed.

Surprising everybody, he rushed over and flew on the boys.

"_**Kyaaa! Will, are you crazy?!"**_

"_**Yaaaay! I'm so glad you are here, Sean! I've missed you so much!"**_

Sean blushed, laughing.

"Yeah, you missed me?"

Greg and Anthony exclaimed as one.

"_**Hey, what about us?!"**_

Will looked at them, with a face that seemed not to really care.

"Oh, yeah. I missed you other guys, too…"

They all looked serious for a second.

Then, they all bursted into laughter.

"Of course I missed you! Not one minute went without me asking these weapon-freaks if they'd found you yet!"

"Weapon-freaks?" someone mumbled.

"Great, so now that we found you, we can finally get off this island!"

Will was suddenly sitting far away from them, turned away from them.

"Yeah, about that…"

They were still smiling, brightly.

"What? Is there a problem?"

"Yeah…"

"Tell them, kiddo." Chris said with an evil smirk.

Will dug in the dirt with his shoe, suddenly standing in front of them again.

"Well, guys…"

Once again the jungle went quiet.

"What?"

Will looked up at them, honestly sorry that he had to break their spirit.

"We can't get off the island…"

You could litterally _**see **_how the whole image broke into two pieces and fell apart.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Sean, wait!"

"No!"

"Sean, please!"

"No!"

"Sean, I-"

"No!"

Will stopped and sighed.

Sean walked out into the water.

"_**What **_are you doing?" Will sighed.

"I'm going to swim back, allright."

Will sat down and smiled mockingly at him.

"Oh, really? And how, exactly are you going to do that? You don't even know where we are."

"I'll figure something out. Are you comming, or what?"

Will sighed again and his smile grew.

"Oh, you're gonna swim home?"

"Yes."

"_**All **_the way back to England?"

"Yes, goddammit!"

"All the hundreds of miles it took us to get here?"

"Ye...s...dammit!"

"Mhm...You won't get far anyways. There's sharks and stuff in the water."

Sean came back up and placed himself next to Will.

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know, Sean...I honestly don't know…"

Suddenly, something was thrown in his head.

"Hey, who's throwing bags around?!"

They both stared at the black bag.

"Hey, isn't that Anthony's bag?"

"Yeah, it _**is**_!"

"Ohoy, boys!"

They looked to the left. And their ayes widened when they saw who it was.

"_**Captain?!"**_

The man smiled brightly.

"That's me. How're ya doing, kids?"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris!"

He looked up from the game.

Sean and Will came running towards him.

He sighed.

"What is it now?"

"Chris, you're never gonna belive this but we were sitting around-"

"Anthonys bag fell on our heads and I just-"

"It was incredible, Chris! Incredible, and-"

"You gotta belive us, mate! You gotta!"

They stopped to breathe and that's when Chris spoke.

"What the hell are the two of you talking about?"

Will breathed in - his mouth got huge - and was about to tell the story all over again when he was interruppted.

"Hey, Chris! How're ya doing?"

Chris looked over their shoulders. His eyes widened slightly, but he soon went back to cool-mode as he started walking towards the captain.

"Hey, Charlie. Took you a while. What have you been up to?"

The old captain shrugged his shoulders.

"More than you'd think, actually. I've been busy with the plane, trying to fix it."

"And?"

"And after I fixed it, I came to look for you guys. I thought you'd be the only ones here, but I guess I was wrong."

Charlie looked around.

Chris nodded.

"How many can come with us?"

Charlie looked worried.

"Ten people can easely fit in that plane. But we don't want too much weight."

They looked over at Will and Sean, who walked over to Greg and Anthony and showed them the bag.

"_My bag! You found my precious bag! My food! My precious food!"_

Chris shook his head.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

They went inte Alex' tent.

Anthony was really happy about his food.

"Ehmm...Anthony, should we leave you and the bag alone?"

"Drop dead!" he yelled and put out his tounge at them.

They all laughed.

"He got his food back, good for him." Sean muttered.

"What's the matter?" Alex wondered.

Will smirked.

"Sean's just bitter cause he haven't found his guitarr yet."

"Hey! It's an electical guitarr!"

Alex lit up.

"Oh. I have one of those."

"What?! they all exclaimed as one."

He bent over and dug something up from under the mattress.

"A woman showed up here about two weeks ago. She gave me this and told me to keep it hidden. Then she just dissappeared."

He showed the the guitarr.

"Hey, that's mine!"

"Yeah, your name's on it." Alex smiled.

Sean took it and hugged it tightly while crying.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Will chuckled.

"It must have been the same woman who called you, Sean."

He was lost in his happiness.

Will turned to Alex.

"This woman...What did she look like?"

"Let me think…"

He sat still for about three minutes.

"Well?"

He jumped, smiling.

"I know! She was really short! Like you, Will!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! And she was really wierd, too!"

"How come?"

He gestured and showed with his hands what he meant.

"She had this hat on that covered her face but I could tell she had dark blue hair, it was allmost black. "

"What was her body like?" Greg wondered.

He looked dreamy.

"She was really pretty. And her eyes were brown, like Will's."

"But you just said she had a hat on!"

He nodded, teasingly.

"Yeah, but then she took it off."

"And?" they all exclaimed.

He sighed, looking dreamingly.

"She was so beautiful. Her cheeks were slightly red, her eyes were shimmering and her lips like rose peddles."

He curled his hair around his fingers.

"She looked like an elf in the light. And she had bright, white teeth and she was smiling lovingly at me."

"Did you fall in love with her?"

His voice was sharp when he answered.

"No. She was above love, she was so wery.…"

"What?"

They were all wery excited now. Will shook his head. No way did he know someone like that. And neither had he ever met someone like that. Even though, it all seemed very familiar.

Alex sighed again, smiling to himself.

"She seemed wery powerful. As if she could do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted to. It was like she ruled every single rock, tree, person and thing there ever was."

"And what was she doing with my guitarr?" Sean asked.

Alex shrugged his shoulders.

"How should I know? All she said was that I couldn't show it to anyone and that the owner would come soon to look for it. And in return he would give me something I really need."

"Really?"

He shrugged his shoulders again.

"That's what she said. So, what're you gonna give me?" he smiled.

Sean looked around.

"Ehmm…"

He grabbed Anthony's bag.

"Hey!"

"You can have all the snacks that's in this bag!"

Will laughed.

"We'll come up with something, I'm sure. We have all the time in the world, right?"

"Right."

Sean sighed. My concert, my career. I'm ruined. he thought.

"Right…"

Suddenly, Chris opened the tent-door.

"Hey, come out. There's something I want to tell you guys."

They looked at eachother, shrugging their shoulders before following Chris.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

They walked outside the camp.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine."

The old doctor came up to them.

"We have been welcoming you. We have taken care of you."

Will noticed nobody else from the camp was there.

"What's going on?"

"We're going home." Chris said.

"What?"

Charlie smiled at them.

"Maybe you guys asked yourselves where I've been all this time. Well, I have been fixing the plane up. And now it's done so we can go home. Or rather, continue to America if you still feel like it."

At first, they stood stil, staring at him. Then, they all bursted out in laughter. Then, cheers. Then, screams of happiness.

"_**We're going home! We're going home!" **_they sang.

Alex smiled.

Will took his hands, smiling brightly.

"Did you hear, Alex? We're going home!"

"Yeah, I heard…"

Will's smile faded. It slowly went up for him.

What about Alex? What about all the people at the camp? What would happen to them? There wasn't that much room in the plane.

Will turned to Charlie.

Swallowing, he said what he wanted.

"I'm not leaving without the others."

The old captain smiled and chuckled.

"Of course not. Your friend will come with us and I'll give the coordinates to the police and they'll come get the others."

Alex lit up.

"I can come with you?"

"Of course."

His happiness was suddenly not so big anymore. He looked over at the old doctor.

"But that means...I have to leave grandpa…"

"Well, it'll only be for a few days."

"But what if they can't find him?"

The old man sighed and shook his head.

"Alex, you have to take this chance. You have to go with your new friends."

"But granpa!"

"No, son. You will go because I'm telling you to go. Is that understood?"

Alex started sobbing.

"Okay, granpa...I'll go…"

He smiled.

"That's a good boy."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Okay! Everybody got everything?"

They nodded.

They stepped into the plane. Will was last and alex was before him.

At the door, Alex stopped.

"Alex?.."

He remembered what his grandpa had given him. And what he had said.

'_He took up a piece of paper and handed it to Alex._

"_What's this, grandpa?"_

"_These are the papers for you. You keep them with you. Maybe we won't find eachother again and you're going to need new parents. These will make it all easier for you."_

"_But, grandpa…"_

"_Listen, just take them. I'm not saying we'll never meet again, it's just a safety measure."_

"_Okay…"_

_Grandpa handed over a medallion._

"_Take this, too. It'll help you."_

_He opened it and looked at the two pictures._

"_It's…"_

_Grandpa smiled._

"_Yes. Those are your parents. And the baby on the other picture is you."_

_Alex smiled, still sad._

"_Alexander, don't be sad."_

_He flew into his arms, and grandpa was hugging him tightly._

"_I love you, grandpa! I'll miss you!"_

"_I'll miss you, too my dear sweetheart." '_

"Alex? Are you allright?"

He shook his head to return to reality.

"I'm...I'm fine,Will…"

"Then, get on the plane. They're waiting."

"I...I don't know, Will. I don' think I can leave grandpa and the others like this."

Will turned him around.

"Alex, we're going to send the police here. They'll get them all for you."

He bit his lip.

"I don't know, Will...I think that - mm!"

Will had grabbed him and kissed him.

He let go and as their lips parted, he smiled sweetly at Alex.

"Are you really going to break your ex-boyfriend's heart?"

Alex eyes were wide with surprise and he stared at Will.

That kiss had really made this decision harder. Will's eyes were so hard to resist. And when he was looking like that, what _**couldn't **_he get?

Now came the biggest question in Alex' whole life.

Would he stay here with his grandfather and the others.

Or would he go with his new friends and meet his new life in the world that had everything he had once lost?

What wouldn't he give for an easy answer.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**- **_**OMG! What's gonna happen next? Is Alex going to go with Will and the others? Or will he stay behind with his grandfather? Oh my God!**

**Hey, maybe you guys should write and tell me what you think should happen? That would rock! **

**You know, you can still write me even though you're not a member here, right? **_**-**_

_AWRIGHT!_

_We got to chapter 8!!! Major breakthrough! _

_Yaaay! They're finally getting off the wierd and spooky Island!_

_I had this idea! How would you guys like to talk to the actual characters of this story?_

_Just add this special-made msn . Gravitation (underline) 4 - ever (at) hotmail . com (without the spaces) Then you just say which character you wanna talk to and we'll make it happen!_

_Take the chance! Ask the questions! Get the answers!_

_Really…I'm not crazy .'_

_Well, that was all for this time._

_Take care now!_


End file.
